¿Y si nos escabullimos?
by ladyclemm
Summary: Una acalorada fiesta a la que deben brindar apoyo nuestros magos fuera de Magnolia dará pie para que se inicien nuevos encuentros y emociones. Ambientada entre los arcos de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos y El Pueblo del Sol. Advertencia de Lemmon. - Juvia, hay más gente aquí... - digo complicado. - ¿Y si nos escabullimos? – dice con una chispa que no le conocía... - Sígame, Gray-sama
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

 **CAPÍTULO 1: La misión**

Definitivamente esto me está sacando de quicio ¿qué pretende moviéndose de esa manera?

Supongo que no debo tomármelo tan personal, pero los ritmos de este lugar hacen de esto una tortura…

Hay chicas muy bellas e incluso con menos ropa alrededor, pero no puedo evitar mirarla. Natsu está más pendiente de la comida exótica que de las chicas aprendiendo a bailar, pero yo observo todo lo disimuladamente que puedo como las lugareñas les indican cómo moverse a nuestras chicas. Erza no tiene problemas y parece muy seria intentando seguir las instrucciones, Lucy es torpe y se queja por la proximidad de los demás, avergonzándose cada dos por tres, pero Juvia… Juvia se divierte con esto, y parece mirarme de soslayo cada vez que mueve sus caderas, como invitándome a unirme a ella.

El viejo tendrá que explicar muy bien por qué decidió enviarnos a esta zona... Se supone que sólo hay que dar un espectáculo de luces para los invitados al inicio de las festividades pero luego somos libres de quedarnos a festejar. Podría haberlo hecho cualquiera, pero insistió en que viniese nuestro grupo. Como la zona es conocida por su provocativa moda y costumbres además de sus excesos, el maestro pidió expresamente que tenía que ser un equipo con suficiente confianza entre ellos y que no estuviera bajo los 15 años. Inicialmente vendríamos sólo Natsu, Lucy, Erza y yo, pero claro, Juvia no quiso dejarme solo ante "la tentación" (quien sabe qué fantasías y cosas pasaron por su cabeza al decir eso) y pidió venir con nosotros.

Hemos sufrido el calor tropical de la zona así que soy afortunado de andar con poca ropa, pero tengo estrictamente prohibido desnudarme ¡cómo si pudiera controlarlo! Por eso he bebido cada cosa helada que se me ha puesto por delante. Para el día no habrá alcohol, porque lo están reservando para la noche, pero parece que habrá bastante porque cada 20 o 30 minutos veo gente llevando cajas con botellas o grupos llevando barriles hacia la bodega. Cana estaría muy contenta de estar aquí… yo lo estoy…

Su pinta se parece a la que tenía en el parque acuático de Crocus, un bikini con una especie de falda corta dejando ver la marca del gremio en su muslo. Lucy está con su ropa corta de siempre y Erza, bueno, con la disciplina de una deportista, de top y short intentando seguir a sus instructoras.

 _\- ¿Por qué no te nos unes?-_ pregunta animada una de las chicas del lugar – _ya has observado bastante y necesitamos un hombre para practicar en parejas._

La cara de Juvia se ilumina, mientras que Lucy parece complicada con la idea así que decido pasar.

 _\- No gracias. Iré a ver cómo se encuentra Natsu._

Me alejo, escuchando a Erza pedirle a Lucy que llame a Locke o alguno de sus espíritus para practicar, a lo que Lucy da un grito en toda respuesta.

 _\- Oi, Natsu, las chicas necesitan tu ayuda. –_ dije pensando que con esto podría pagarme de lo fastidioso que había sido durante el viaje.

- _¿A mí, por qué?_

 _\- No sé –_ dije haciéndome el desentendido, conteniendo la risa hasta que se hubo alejado.

Durante el resto de la tarde vi como Natsu practicaba bailar con las chicas y acarreé un par de sillas, mesas y cajas con licor. Mi compañero bailaba desastrosamente, sonrojándose cada vez que las chicas le rozaban. En parte es un castigo, aunque otros podrían considerarlo un favor. Sé bien que yo lo hubiese hecho mejor y no me incomodan las miradas ni los roces de las chicas, pero prefiero no darle más ilusiones a Juvia. Esa chica es tan extraña… no consigo entenderla. A veces es osada, pero otras se avergüenza de todo, a veces está seria o pensativa y al segundo salta o llora sin sentido. Prefiero mantener la distancia, aunque he de decir que ella no me lo hace fácil.

¡Soy un hombre por Dios! Sentir sus pechos apegados a mi brazo o mi espalda cuando se me acerca intempestivamente, provocan en mí lo mismo que en cualquiera. Y verla mirarme, disfrutando de los contoneos de su cuerpo, despierta cosas en mi interior que no suelo permitirme sentir.

Nos llaman repentinamente a que nos cambiemos de ropa a los uniformes que han escogido para nosotros y debemos partir a salas separadas que han improvisado tras el escenario. Es una especie de conteiner, con el vestuario colgado en perchas, un tocador con espejo y una mesa con bocadillos. Imagino que las chicas han de tener algo parecido al lado.

 _\- Oye! ¿porqué tu…_

 _\- Ya me lo agradecerás después cabeza de flama, ahora vístete –_ digo interrumpiéndole.

Sigue alegando un rato más, pero se pone su traje (igual al mío) y salimos raudamente a ayudar. Hay veces que no lo entiendo ¿quién usa sólo unas mangas amarradas a los brazos sin camiseta? Es como algo que traerían los espíritus de Lucy. Mientras nosotros salimos vestidos de azul con blanco las chicas salen de color celeste con azul, con mangas como las nuestras, pero con falda y un top a juego.

Con el show de luces la gente queda encantada y luego comienza esa música que estuvimos escuchando durante toda la tarde. La seguidilla de ritmos tropicales inunda el espacio. Entre merengue, salsa y bachata las parejas comienzan a inundar la pista y las chicas no se atreven a bailar por la vergüenza. Erza es la que duda menos y toma a Natsu de improvisto y lo lleva a la pista de baile. Él me mira con deseos de que le ayude, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para detener a Erza y eso él ya lo sabe. Locke se hace presente para ayudar a Lucy, quien parece nerviosa girando entre sus brazos. Juvia me mira de reojo, removiéndose nerviosa, pero sin decirme nada. No tengo intención de bailar de momento así que me alejo hacia una de las mesas y pido algo de tomar.

No suelo tomar mucho, pero el calor de este lugar lo amerita. Tanta gente aglutinada en un solo lugar, bailando, hace que el sitio esté con mayor temperatura que en la tarde y deseo quitarme la ropa que traigo encima intempestivamente, pero no hay mucho que quitar y los guardias me vigilan de cerca en caso de que comience a quitármela, por lo que me dedico a beber algo frío y pasear el vaso por mis sienes cada vez que puedo.

Consumo tres vasos rápidamente y miro a la gente moverse en la pista de baile. Hay pasos que no había visto antes, pero evito profundizar en ése pensamiento y paseo mi vista buscando a la peliazul que se ha perdido del mapa mientras tomo el siguiente vaso. Debería estar agradecido de que no estuviese a mi lado diciéndome Gray-sama esto, Gray-sama lo otro… pero me preocupa que se vaya a perder o algo, ya que el maestro dijo que no debíamos descuidarnos y ella es la única que quedó sola entre el público.

Pasa bastante rato antes de que la encuentre con la mirada. Está bailando con otro hombre en la pista, pero me sostiene la mirada fijamente cada vez que puede. Parece agitada, con el rostro levemente sonrojado y contoneando sus caderas muy apegada al tipo ese. Él la mira de manera pervertida, como lo haría Wakaba o Macao, pero supongo que no hay problema con ello si ella decidió bailar con él.

Termino mi vaso y voy con el siguiente.

Me pregunto si, secretamente, le gustará que la miren de esa manera… ¡Vamos! El alcohol ya está trabajando en mi cerebro y comienzo a pensar extrañamente… ya no siento mis mejillas internamente y mi cabeza pesa, pero es agradable… al punto de que ya ni el calor logra mermar la sensación.

Termino el vaso y sirvo otro. Miro nuevamente a Juvia y la veo de espaldas a su acompañante, mirándome directamente para luego volverse hacia él y veo cómo una de las manos del tipo comienza a deslizarse de su cintura hacia abajo. No alcanzo ni a asombrarme cuando ella ya lo ha empujado lejos de ella y voy rumbo a su encuentro dejando mi vaso intacto en la mesa. El tipo trata de explicarse, al parecer, pero mi puño encuentra su boca más rápidamente que su explicación mis oídos. Miro a Juvia junto a mí, aún sonrojada pero con ojos de terror.

\- ¿ _Estás bien?_

\- _S..Sí... Gray-Sama… sólo…-_ no alcanza a decir más antes de que las lágrimas comiencen a inundar sus ojos.

\- _Oi, oi, tranquila –_ digo atrayéndola a mí antes de siquiera notarlo. El alcohol, me digo.

\- _Sí… Gracias, Gray-sama –_ dice limpiándose las lágrimas con las mangas. Ya no me parecen tan inútiles después de todo.

\- _Bailemos –_ le digo, para que pueda preocuparse de otra cosa.

Le extiendo mi mano y me sigue, tomándola incrédula, mientras la llevo a un lugar más apartado de la pista de baile, más cerca del escenario en que estuvimos antes, el cual se encuentra abandonado mientras la música resuena en el lugar por los altavoces. Hay espacio suficiente y hay menos luz, lo cual me hace sentir menos pena de que nos vea alguien bailando. No es que baile mal ni nada, de hecho, se me hace fácil, pero no me siento cómodo con tanta cercanía y todo esto se baila tan apegado… Ella me mira como si aún no creyese que bailaré con ella. Le tomo la cintura con la otra mano y ella se acomoda lentamente. Puedo sentir sus caderas apegadas a las mías y su piel húmeda bajo mi mano. Comenzamos lentamente bailando. El ritmo lento de la canción es más que propicio para ello. Me esfuerzo por seguirla, pero se mueve aún mejor que yo. Veo su escote perfectamente cada vez que bajo la mirada, pero me niego a perder el foco. Miro hacia los lados y veo que las otras parejas del gremio llaman lo suficiente la atención como para que nadie nos note. La música cambia y el merengue parece llamarla porque improvisa soltándose de mi agarre y moviendo sus hombros y luego sus caderas. La tomo de la cintura y ella lleva sus manos hacia las mías. Tomo sus manos y la giro.

Es entretenido bailar con ella. Se deja llevar, lo disfruta… Luego de un par de canciones más vuelve a escapar de mi agarre y, esta vez pone sus manos contra el escenario y hace un par de movimientos con sus pies mientras sus caderas se mueven al compás, dándome la espalda y luego una mirada juguetona sobre su hombro. Cuando la voy a encontrar termino haciendo algo que no tenía pensado… pongo mis manos una a cada lado de su cuerpo, apoyadas en el escenario, recargando mi peso sobre su cuerpo, haciendo que sus brazos cedan un poco, acorralándola contra el escenario. Me sigue mirando, pero su mirada ya no es juguetona y traviesa, está encendida con algo más. Tira su cadera hacia atrás, apoyando lentamente su trasero contra mí, arqueando su espalda. No lo esperaba y es tan agradable y sugerente que mi cuerpo responde en consecuencia.

\- _Maldición… -_ digo bajito

\- _No me molesta…_

\- _O sea, que lo notaste… -_ digo ahogando una risa

\- _Creo que sería difícil no notarlo –_ dice con una sonrisa pícara mientras comienza a moverse contra mi erección lenta y acompasadamente.

\- _Juvia, hay más gente aquí… -_ digo complicado con la situación, aunque con ganas de que el gran salón estuviese vacío para que siguiese moviéndose así, quizás con menos tela entre nosotros.

\- _¿Y si nos escabullimos? –_ dice con una chispa que no le conocía… me aparto levemente, sopesando si dice en serio la propuesta - _Sígame, Gray-sama_


	2. El arrebato

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

 **Para aquellos que estaban ávidos de acción les traigo este nuevo capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado...**

 **¿Dónde nos quedamos?**

 **Ah, si...**

\- Juvia, hay más gente aquí… - digo complicado con la situación, aunque con ganas de que el gran salón estuviese vacío para que siguiese moviéndose así, quizás con menos tela entre nosotros.

\- ¿Y si nos escabullimos? – dice con una chispa que no le conocía… me aparto levemente, sopesando su propuesta - sígame, Gray-sama.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **CAPÍTULO 2: El arrebato**

Comienza a caminar hacia un costado del escenario y le pide al guardia permiso para ir a los camarines. Sigo su ejemplo, procurando llevar mis manos por delante del pantalón, dado que, al parecer, cierta parte de mi cuerpo no obedece la orden de calmarse.

Juvia mira desde la puerta del camarín de las chicas mientras entro. Tenía razón respecto a que este lugar se parece al de al lado y la música resuena aquí dentro con menor intensidad.

\- ¿Así que le gustó lo que hizo Juvia?

\- Más de lo que esperaba – digo más desenfadado de lo usual... debe ser el alcohol, me sigo repitiendo.

\- ¿Y por qué decidió seguir a Juvia hasta aquí? – pregunta dándome la espalda nuevamente y mirándome por sobre el hombro como hizo antes.

\- No lo sé – digo acercándome y avanzando lentamente, empujándola con mi cuerpo hasta la pared más cercana.

\- Yo creo que le gustaría saber qué más puede hacer Juvia – dice moviendo sus caderas de nuevo, tentándome.

\- No lo sé… no lo sé… - digo tomando su cintura mientras mi boca baja hasta su cuello y mis manos buscan su cadera para empujarla aún más cerca de mí. Un jadeo exquisito escapa de su boca y me doy cuenta de que sí lo sé… quiero poseerla así, allí o donde sea… la certidumbre me golpea y con ella el deseo aumenta.

Definitivamente ya he pensado en eso antes, pero en otras circunstancias nunca me habría atrevido a hacer nada al respecto. Pero ahora…

Acaricio la piel blanca y suave de su espalda con una mano y la deslizo hasta su hombro, dejando la otra en su cadera, mientras me muevo armoniosamente sobre ella, rozando mi erección directamente entre sus piernas. Más jadeos salen de su boca y me acerco a su oído derecho para que me oiga decirlo.

\- Me gustaría hacerte mía… estar dentro de ti…

\- Me gustaría hacerlo con Gray-sama – dice jadeando, volviendo su cara hacia mí, sonrojada.

La beso como creo que no he hecho nunca con nadie… este no es uno de esos experimentos infantiles que he tenido en mi pasado. Nada de besos superficiales, incómodos o nerviosos... no, esto es deseo puro y duro. Tomo su boca y deslizo mi lengua dentro moviéndola impetuosamente. Mi aliento se mezcla con el suyo mientras sus caderas se siguen moviendo contra mí. Es hipnotizante sentir su cuerpo moverse, su aroma fresco bailando en mis sentidos…

Mis manos comienzan a explorar su cuerpo… es firme, pero suave. Mis caderas le empujan y ella levanta más su cola hacia mí, rozándome forzosamente. Siento el calor manar de entre sus piernas. Está excitada… tanto o más que yo, pero no puedo perder la oportunidad de torturarla un poco.

Mis manos se deslizan hacia sus pechos, los cuales están libres bajo el ajustado top. La siento cortar su respiración cuando levanto la prenda, apretando suavemente su piel. Suaves, voluminosos, pesados… su solo contacto me produce escalofríos. Paseo mis pulgares sobre sus puntas, masajeándolos con delicadeza, o al menos toda la que puedo permitirme.

La pared del conteiner está tibia, por lo que dejo su pecho derecho posarse pesadamente sobre el metal mientras mi mano que lo sostenía se mueve despacio por su piel, bajando hasta el borde de su falda para luego acariciar su muslo. Voy de arriba abajo con mis dedos por la parte interna de éste haciendo que Juvia se tense con la anticipación. Su rostro vuelto hacia un lado es la viva imagen de la excitación femenina, con sus mejillas encendidas y los ojos cerrados, mordiendo sus labios para contener sus jadeaos.

Mis dedos se deslizan sobre su ropa interior, humedecida por la excitación, moviéndose lentamente presionando su clítoris. Una de sus manos deja la pared en el instante, yendo hacia arriba hasta mi cuello. Siento sus dedos tomarme firmemente para luego enredarse en mi cabello.

Introduzco mis dedos bajo las bragas, tocando directamente la sensible piel que cubría y sigo estimulándola mientras sus jadeos se hacen más fuertes a medida que beso y muerdo su cuello.

Mi miembro palpita contra la tela del pantalón, rogando ser liberado y esta vez no deseo contenerlo. Rápidamente, como es ya mi costumbre, me deshago del pantalón y pongo mi miembro entre las piernas de Juvia.

\- Está húmedo… - dice suavemente

\- Tú también lo estás – le recuerdo removiendo mis dedos en su lubricación, haciendo que jadee.

\- Gray-sama, por favor… tome a Juvia… - dice en un hilo de voz.

Esas palabras bastan para dispersar las dudas… y es que no sé cómo he tenido la fuerza para llegar hasta aquí. Sus dedos se apartan de mi y van contra la pared nuevamente, empujándola y haciendo que su contacto con mi cuerpo se intensifique. Me aparto para bajar sus bragas, dejando su ropa intacta… es sumamente estimulante ver la falda ondearse alrededor con cada movimiento de su cuerpo así que LA FALDA SE QUEDA. Siento el contacto de su sexo directamente, su mojada superficie y su calor me traspasan. Intento mantenerme en control, aunque los deseos de ir a la deriva son muy poderosos. Hasta el aroma de su excitación me llega con mayor intensidad… y me encanta. Muevo mis caderas lentamente, comenzando a penetrarla con cuidado. Es tan cálido… sus paredes me queman cuando consigo entrar en ella y ella parece contener el aire mientras lo hago. Le tomo la cara con una de mis manos para verla mejor y noto que parece asustada.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, sólo… es extraño…- ella es extraña, no me sorprende que se comporte raro incluso en estas circunstancias – esperaba que doliese más, pero no lo hizo

\- Relájate, intentaré ser cuidadoso y créeme, haré que disfrutes de esto – le digo confiado.

La beso mientras comienzo a moverme a un ritmo lento, pero profundo, mientras sigo estimulándola con una de mis manos. La veo arquearse y arañar la pared frente a ella mientras leves gemidos salen de sus labios. Juvia me impulsa a seguir, llevando una de sus manos a mi cadera y empujando al ritmo de mi empuje, pero cuando gime más fuerte me preocupa que vengan a revisarnos por lo que me obligo a salir de ella y apartarme, para volverla de frente a mí. La visión de su cuerpo con la ropa levantada y revuelta me enciende aun más.

Tomo una de sus piernas y la llevo sobre mi cadera para poder penetrarla más profundamente y ella vuelve a soltar un gemido alto.

\- Muérdeme – le pido al oído, para evitar con ello que sus gemidos sean tan fuertes

\- Pero Gray-sama… - la interrumpo aumentando el ritmo de penetración

\- Muérdeme…

\- Le puedo hacer daño… - dice preocupada.

\- Esa es la idea… - digo con firmeza.

El dolor de su mordida en mi cuello me permite estar más enfocado, no dejarme llevar por el placer que se desliza en mi cuerpo cada vez que entro en ella. Se siente tan agitado, tan caliente, tan mojado… es narcótico… siento el sudor en mi espalda y en mi pecho mientras se apega a mí, succionando mi cuello. Es inevitable pensar que eso dejará marca, pero ya me ocuparé de eso luego. De momento sentir sus uñas hendidas en mi carne, tomando mis brazos, y la avidez de sus mordidas es estimulante.

Vuelvo a besarla, una y otra vez, mientras sus gemidos se ahogan en mi boca y comienzo a sentir que el licor se va esfumando de mi sistema lentamente. Arrullo uno de sus pechos con mi mano y me dirijo a besarlo, provocando leves temblores en su cuerpo.

Veo que su pierna, por mucho que la sujete, baja y no me permite llegar tan profundo en ella, por lo que la levanto, sujetándola de su exquisito y bien formado trasero para llevarla sobre el tocador. Volteo todo lo que está sobre éste y la posiciono a ella en el borde, distanciando mi boca de ella, mientras aún la penetro.

Verla a más distancia hace que note el rubor en su cuerpo y sus cabellos desordenados pegoteándose en sus sienes producto del sudor… se ve más deseable de lo que lo hacía ya al inicio, con sus párpados bajos observándome mientras me introduzco en su cuerpo.

Me sujeto del mueble mientras entro en su cuerpo una y otra vez, ondeando mis caderas sobre las suyas, sintiendo como me acerco al clímax… no quiero acabar antes que ella, quiero sentirla vibrar, quiero extender esto hasta que el placer la golpee y ya no tenga aliento.

Sus piernas tiemblan involuntariamente mientras aumento la presión y la fuerza con que me introduzco en ella, haciendo sus gemidos más pronunciados. Cubro su boca con uno de mis pulgares, para contener los sonidos, pero se sujeta fuertemente de mi brazo y la siento gemir mi nombre antes de su orgasmo… su cuerpo se contrae y entro en ella fuertemente para aumentar sus sensaciones, a lo que responde succionando el dedo que había levantado hacia ella, rítmicamente, acompañando los impulsos de mis caderas. Mi sangre hierve de sólo imaginar las otras cosas que podría hacer con esa boca y es justamente esa imagen mental la que me hace deslizarme bruscamente hacia mi clímax.

No he terminado de disfrutarlo todavía cuando siento un grito cerca de mí, uno muy conocido...

\- Esa fue Lucy. – digo mirando a mi compañera, exhausto, y casi sin aliento.

\- Creo que… nos vio, Gray-sama… - responde de la misma manera

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **Aviso a quienes comiencen a seguir esta historia que traeré el siguiente cap. la próxima semana. :)**

 **Atte.**

 **LadyClemm**


	3. Y entonces

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

 **El capítulo es un tanto más corto, pero creo que era necesario para la adecuada continuidad de la historia. Para aquellos que gustan más del contenido erótico les tendré alguna sorpresilla para el siguiente capítulo, dado que esta semana subiré dos (ya que luego me perderé un par de días de estos lares). Espero que sea de su agrado...**

 **¿Dónde nos quedamos?**

 **Ah, si...**

No he terminado de disfrutarlo todavía cuando siento un grito cerca de mí, uno muy conocido...

\- Esa fue Lucy. – digo mirando a mi compañera, exhausto, y casi sin aliento.

\- Creo que… nos vio, Gray-sama… - responde de la misma manera

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **CAPÍTULO 3: Y entonces...**

\- Bueno, no estábamos haciendo nada malo… – le digo, pensando en que los dos somos solteros, ella está interesada en mí hace tiempo… no puedo decir que la quiero de la misma manera, pero sé que me interesa, aunque debo explorar hasta qué límite. – de hecho, creo que fue bastante bueno…

\- Gray-sama – dice cubriéndose la cara sonrojada con las mangas

\- Tranquila – le digo abrazándola – ya veremos qué decirles luego.

Asiente y se queda en mi abrazo unos momentos más. Al rato se escucha un gran grito de "¿¡Qué!?" de Erza y Natsu por lo que supongo que ya se han enterado y comenzamos a movernos. Yo recojo mi ropa, que no es mucha de todos modos, y salgo raudamente, mientras Juvia se cambia y dice que saldrá luego.

Siento los ojos acusadores de los demás sobre mí cuando salgo al pequeño pasillo, pero me limito a ignorarlos mientras me dirijo al otro camarín para deshacerme del vestuario del evento.

No funciona, pues Erza me toma de una muñeca y me gira hacia ellos. Lucy ni siquiera me mira, como es de esperarse, sonrojada todavía. Natsu parece un poco desconcertado, y me mira con desconfianza, pero Erza… ella tiene la furia refulgiendo en sus ojos…

– ¿Gray, es cierto? – me dice entre dientes mientras se acerca a centímetros de mi cara, de forma amenazante

– ¿Es cierto qué? – digo respondiendo a su desafío. El color sube a su rostro, pero sigue más enrabiada que avergonzada

– Que estuviste haciendo cosas… pervertidas… en nuestro camarín… – logra decir Lucy, aún esquivando mi mirada, como si se lo dijese al piso en vez de a mí.

– Eso tiene un nombre, y es sexo, si es a eso a lo que se refieren – digo mirando a Lucy, pasando por alto la mirada que Erza tiene sobre mí.

– ¡Mírame cuando te hablo! – dice Erza, haciendo estremecer todo – entiendo que quieran expresarse… cosas…

Mi risa hace que los tres se vuelvan a mirarme. "Cosas" que forma más impersonal de decirlo.

– Esto no es gracioso – vuelve a agregar Erza – estamos en un trabajo. Como Lucy entró pudo entrar cualquier otra persona del evento. No pueden andar de irresponsables por ahí.

– Tendremos cuidado ¿está bien así para ti? – le digo poniendo mis brazos en la nuca, haciéndome el desentendido, aunque ver a Erza enojada enciende un miedo primitivo en mi interior con el que es difícil lidiar.

– Te podrían expulsar del gremio si "este tipo de cosas" interviniese en los trabajos que haces ¿lo sabes?

– ¡Dije que seré cuidadoso! – dije volviéndome para entrar al camarín.

Nadie me sigue, pero puedo escucharlos cuchicheando en el pasillo y luego a las chicas yendo a abordar a Juvia al otro lado. Espero que no la asusten o le metan cosas en la cabeza (que ya es bastante fantasiosa por sí sola).

Busco mis cosas y me cambio con rapidez. No sé qué hora es porque con todo lo que ha pasado en la noche estoy un poco desorientado. Todavía tengo el aroma de Juvia impregnado encima, pero de alguna forma me agrada, aunque sea por ahora.

Me dirijo al baño con un resto de pereza y aprovecho de lavarme la cara para sentirme más fresco. Al volver, encuentro a Natsu cambiándose en el camarín. Busco retirarme lo más pronto que pueda y él no parece dispuesto a impedírmelo, pero antes de salir le escucho decir algo, aunque no entiendo bien qué.

– ¿Oi, qué dijiste?

Suspira, cansado y me contesta – Cuida de ella.

– ¿Crees que no lo sé? – le digo haciéndome el ofendido.

– Sí, creo que no lo sabes.– Hace una pausa que parece eterna. No pensé que fuese a preocuparle esto. – Ella es nuestra compañera y no me gustaría verla herida.

Me alejo, sin responderle, pero sabiendo que en el fondo tiene razón. Cualquier paso en falso podría hacer que Juvia se sienta mal. No es mi intención que eso pase, pero ya me sumergí en esta empresa y no puedo retractarme… debo al menos intentar… ver hasta dónde me lleva esto.

Busco la salida que da al costado del escenario, pero una vocecita me interrumpe cuando voy a pasar el umbral de la puerta.

– Gray-sama – dice Juvia en tono bajo desde mi izquierda y la espero hasta que llega a mi lado – las chicas me dijeron algo.

– Supongo que piensan que soy un pervertido y que me aproveché de ti… – le digo mirándola de reojo. Ella se sitúa junto a mí, mirando hacia la salida.

– Les dije que fue al revés, que me aproveché de que Gray-sama estaba borracho – dice con seriedad.

– ¿En serio? – dije sorprendido y casi asustado por lo que Erza podría haber hecho ante esa declaración.

– No es verdad – dice sonriendo – Tampoco dijeron que usted lo hubiese hecho.

– Oh…

– Pero me dijeron que cuidara de usted… Y… y que fuésemos… bueno, más discretos – Que ella cuidara de mí. Y yo aquí preocupado de que ella pudiese salir herida mientras mis compañeras creen que quien corre riesgo soy yo… no soy tan débil como ellas piensan.

– Bueno, Juvia, no importa lo que los demás piensen sino lo que creamos nosotros…

– Sí… – dice mirándome intensamente – Juvia se esforzará.

Me adentro en el salón, sentándome en una de las mesas disponibles mientras veo que la gente se retira del lugar. Música suave y lenta es despedida por los parlantes y los guardias ya no me prestan atención a mí sino a la gente que se va.

Obviamente mi vaso abandonado en otra de las mesas fue bebido por algún oportunista así que le pido a una camarera una cerveza fría. Es algo liviano y fresco, pero que no me supone problemas para lo que resta de jornada. Juvia se sienta cerca de mí en otra silla y pide su primer y último trago de la noche. Nos traen ambos pedidos. El mío es muy sencillo, mientras que el suyo viene en una copa adornada con una sombrilla azul y una pajilla. Bebe delicadamente mientras no puedo parar de ver su boca, recordando e imaginando un par de cosas de paso. Supongo que lo nota y me dirige una mirada, sonrojándose un poco. Sospecho que no está acostumbrada a que me la quede mirando… yo tampoco estoy acostumbrado. Me acerco, a pesar de que esa no sería mi reacción lógica en otro momento, pero no puedo hacer como si nada hubiese pasado… sería un desgraciado si la dejo relegada en algún lugar distante esta noche.

– También me esforzaré – le digo sin mirarla, levantando mi vaso para beber.


	4. El regreso

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

 **Me extrañaron? Les traigo dos entregas esta vez así que espero que estén contentos y que sea de su agrado...**

 **¿Dónde nos quedamos?**

 **Ah, si...**

Me acerco, a pesar de que esa no sería mi reacción lógica en otro momento, pero no puedo hacer como si nada hubiese pasado… sería un desgraciado si la dejo relegada en algún lugar distante esta noche.

– También me esforzaré – le digo sin mirarla, levantando mi vaso para beber.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **CAPÍTULO 4: De regreso**

Al día siguiente emprendemos viaje de regreso. Es de las pocas veces que no hemos destruido algo al hacer una misión, por lo que no hay más gastos que los boletos del tren que nos llevará a casa.

Entre los mareos de Natsu y la reticencia de todos a hablar durante el trayecto, prefiero intentar dormir, tratando de apartar el cansancio evidente de mi cuerpo. Las chicas aún parecen de mal humor y Juvia ha estado pensativa, pero miro el paisaje por la ventana y dejo que el relajo me llene. Noto las pequeñas punzadas de dolor en distintas partes de mi cuerpo mientras lo hago, pero me parece agradable de sentir cuando sé las razones… definitivamente prefiero estar adolorido por esto que por alguna batalla. Mientras las chicas no observan me llevo una mano al cuello y masajeo el lugar donde tengo una mordida marcada en la piel y el pinchazo me enciende una sonrisa. Al entreabrir los ojos veo que Juvia me mira, sentada frente a mí y parece sonrojarse al reconocer el lugar donde tengo mi mano. Junto a ella, Erza, que parece vigilarnos, nos mira a uno y otro alternadamente hasta que suspira y desiste de su tentativa de adivinar qué pasa.

Luego vuelvo a intentar dormir y creo que lo consigo, por poco e incómodamente, cuando siento que el tren se detiene. Pestañeo, confuso, hasta fijar la vista en la chica de cabellos azules frente a mí. Duerme arrimada a la ventana en una posición incómoda.

– ¿Llegamos? – pregunto a Erza

– No, estamos entrando en otra estación – no puedo creer que pasaron las 8 horas de viaje hasta la siguiente parada.

– Ya veo – miro a Juvia nuevamente y me da pena despertarla, pero alguien debería hacerlo – Oi, Juvia. – digo moviendo su hombro ante la atenta mirada de mi pelirroja amiga.

–¿Gray-sama? – dice restregando uno de sus ojos y mirándome somnolienta. – ¿Estamos en casa?

– No aún, pero paramos en otra estación. ¿Quiero bajar un rato a estirar las piernas, vienes conmigo?

– ¿Ah? – dice moviendo su cabeza, desconcertada

– ¿Una cita? – pregunta Erza casi encima de nosotros, con cara de incredulidad.

– ¡Una citaaaaaaa! – repite Juvia, casi fuera de sí, saltando del asiento como un resorte.

– Oi, espera…

Nadie me deja agregar nada y soy arrastrado hacia fuera por una entusiasta Juvia, que no deja de sonreír. Erza nos sigue de lejos, con su traje de incógnito (una gabardina y gafas en verano no pasan desapercibido, pero estoy seguro que ella piensa que hace un excelente trabajo). Son una molestia… yo sólo quería desperezarme un poco y han hecho de esto un embrollo.

– ¿Qué haremos primero, una feria, un paseo por la playa, o ir por helados, una cena, una película romántica… – dice enumerando todas las actividades posibles en una cita.

Espera, esto ¿no es una cita, cierto?

Bueno, estamos planeando hacer algo juntos que no tenemos por qué hacer y sin compañía de nadie más (Suponiendo que Erza no cuenta). Mierda, estoy en una cita…

– ¿Quieres comer algo? – pregunto, casi mordiendo las palabras, que se niegan a salir fluidamente de mi boca.

Soy bueno en muchas cosas pero definitivamente no se me da bien la cercanía, ni con mis amigos ni mucho menos con las chicas. No es que no haya intentado hacer algún movimiento con algunas, pero dista mucho de esto. Involucrarme personalmente con alguien, dejándola entrar en mi vida EMOCIONALMENTE…es distinto.

Juvia asiente animadamente, siguiéndome hasta el local más cercano. Lamentablemente no hay suficiente tiempo, por lo que pedimos una bolsa para llevar. Compartimos el contenido de vuelta al tren, dejando para el viaje. El Taiyaqui no es mi plato favorito pero es cálido y sencillo, cosa que me agrada.

– Disculpa si no alcanzamos a hacer mucho – digo mirándola a esos oscuros ojos.

– Mmm, no se preocupe, Gray-sama. Juvia es feliz sólo con estar a su lado – dice contenta, mientras abordamos el tren y vamos de vuelta a nuestros asientos.

Envidio esa convicción en sus palabras… esa certeza…

Al entrar, Erza está vestida normalmente, sentada con un pastel de fresa entre manos.

– ¿Cómo les fue? – pregunta desinteresadamente, como si no lo supiera.

– Bien – dice Juvia alegremente – trajimos Taiyaki.

Los gruñidos desde el asiento de atrás indican que Natsu está despierto y sin la náusea propia del viaje, pero con lo que ha demorado en recomponerse no ha alcanzado a bajar a comer algo. Tampoco Lucy, quien sigue dormida. Juvia pregunta si puede darles las porciones que nos quedan y le digo que sí. Natsu devora la suya rápidamente, asomándose sobre el asiento para mirarnos y bromear un rato, antes de deslizarse en su asiento, blando como un caramelo al sol, cuando el tren parte de nuevo. Se nota que extraña a Happy. Aunque quisimos traerlo el Maestro se negó porque era muy pequeño para lo que podíamos encontrar. Creo que exageró un poco. Yo no vi nada tan osado en este viaje, pero supongo que Lucy no podría decir lo mismo.

Voy al baño y, de vuelta, me encuentro con ella, aún desperezándose. Evita dirigirme la mirada y, cuando pasa a mi lado, me vuelvo hacia ella para conversar pero me encuentro sólo con un rastro de polvo en el pasillo. Supongo que aún está impactada, así que no insisto y vuelvo a mi asiento.

Juvia mira por la ventana, sonriente, mientras que Erza parece de mejor humor. Hablamos de tonterías a ratos hasta que, cuatro horas más tarde, bajamos del tren en Crocus para comer y descansar en una posada.

Luego de un par de intercambios de miradas en la comida, Juvia va directo a su habitación mientras Erza espera, vigilante, hasta que me voy a mi pieza. Estoy seguro que hizo guardia frente a mi puerta asegurándose que no intentara nada en la noche.

Tuve habitación individual esta noche y, en realidad, agradezco que haya sido así porque disfruté de una serie de sueños vívidos… mezcla de fantasías y recuerdos de la noche anterior. Desperté duro como una piedra y sin ninguna prenda ni frazada encima, con la sensación de pegoteo que sigue al sudor. La ducha fría ayuda un poco, pero no lo suficiente, ya que sigo pensando en ella bajo la chorreante agua. Trato de descargar mi ansiedad masturbándome, pero la calma física no da paso a la calma mental.

Nunca he sido de los que se obsesionan con chicas, nunca les he dado demasiada importancia. No entiendo por qué esta vez es distinto… y me exaspera…

Bajamos al desayuno para continuar nuestro viaje, pero estuve incómodo toda la tarde sentado en el tren, hasta que al fin entramos en la estación de Magnolia.

Juvia volvió a quedarse dormida en su asiento hace una media hora y, nuevamente, soy yo quien la despierto.

– Juvia, llegamos. Debemos ir al gremio a reportarnos.

– Sí – dice parándose enérgicamente del asiento, como si nunca hubiese estado dormida.

Salimos del vagón a paso lento, mientras Juvia se apega a mi brazo, como muchas veces… pero hoy no es como muchas veces… esta vez no la alejo y llegamos así hasta el gremio. Estoy completamente consciente de las miradas que se dirigen a nosotros, pero no quiero pensar en ello.

Erza entrega el informe de la misión a Mirajane en el mesón y las veo quedarse cuchicheando mientras miro hacia fuera intentando perderme lo más pronto posible. Al final es Cana quien se acerca a molestar quien me da la salida que necesito

– Uy, pero si son los tortolitos… ¿Y no la llevas a casa, Gray? – dice moviendo sus cejas.

– Claro… – le respondo, tomando a Juvia por la cintura para dar la vuelta, sólo para ver la expresión de Cana.

Pero no sólo ella está sorprendida, veo a medio gremio dejando caer cosas o quedando de boca abierta ante el gesto, y a la misma Juvia tensarse ante mi toque. Cuando damos la vuelta nadie nos detiene, y caminamos un par de pasos antes de que Juvia se me tire al cuello emocionada, casi asfixiándome. Al conseguir que me deje respirar nuevamente nos encaminamos pausadamente a Fairy Hills, con mi mano aún en su espalda, a la altura de su cintura.

Okay, hasta ahí llegaba mi plan, ahora no sé qué hacer… No me doy cuenta de cómo llegamos a Fairy Hills, ya que avanzamos en silencio hasta allí. Ella se vuelve hacia mí, de frente, paralizada al igual que yo, por varios minutos. Cuando se da la vuelta lentamente, con expresión de decepción, me doy cuenta de que algo está mal en todo esto.

– Espera – digo acercándome, suavemente, a solo unos centímetros de su cara, añorando que sea ella quien termine de cerrar la distancia.

Siento su aliento golpear mis labios antes que lo haga su propia boca. La expectación lo hace más impulsivo de lo que deseaba que fuera, pero más dulce…voraz, apasionado… y hace que realmente no desee irme a casa. Me gustaría tener el espacio y el tiempo para degustar de esto a mis anchas, pero en este santuario a la femineidad frente al que me encuentro no hay espacio para mí. Me obligo a mí mismo a controlar los impulsos animales en mi interior y dar la vuelta sin mirar atrás, rumbo a casa.

Definitivamente me espera un infierno esta noche…


	5. La infiltración

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

 **Este está dedicado a mis queridos perversillos. Espero que sea de les guste...**

 **¿Dónde nos quedamos?**

 **Ah, si...**

Me obligo a mí mismo a controlar los impulsos animales en mi interior y dar la vuelta sin mirar atrás, rumbo a casa.

Definitivamente me espera un infierno esta noche…

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **CAPÍTULO 5: La infiltración**

Creo que entiendo un poco mejor a Lucy ahora. Desperté esta mañana con un leve ruido en mi comedor. Entré lentamente, preparado para atacar a cualquiera que fuera el intruso, cuando vi unos mechones de cabello azul al otro lado del mesón de la cocina. Es la primera vez que se mete en mi casa (creo que ése era su límite antes, ya que me parece haberla visto una vez en mi patio, aunque puedo haberlo imaginado).

– ¿Eres tú, Juvia? – brinca cuando oye su nombre, golpeándose la cabeza fuertemente en un cajón abierto junto a ella. – Dios, me asustaste – le digo acercándome, a ver cómo se encuentra.

Está en el suelo, agachada con su atuendo habitual y un delantal encima, aunque lleva el pelo recogido en coletas, lo que deja ver fácilmente el feo corte nuevo en la parte derecha de su frente.

– Eres una torpe – digo, en son de broma hasta que veo como se asoman lágrimas a sus ojos – Espera…

Comienza a llorar, pero la atraigo hacia mi pecho, abrazándola, lo que hace que se ahoguen los sollozos repentinamente. Sólo entonces noto que se siente demasiado directo el contacto y miro hacia abajo notando mi desnudez. Okay, lo hice de nuevo. Eso o nunca me puse la ropa para salir de la habitación. Sinceramente no lo recuerdo.

– Espera aquí – le digo yendo rápidamente al botiquín y sacando varias gasas y cinta adhesiva de él. Me pongo un pantalón a la pasada y vuelvo con ella. – ¿No se supone que los ataques físicos no te dañan? – digo mojando una de las gasas en el grifo para limpiar la herida, poniéndome en cuclillas frente a ella.

– Estaba desprevenida y… es superficial, no traspasó mucho.

– Ya veo… – digo presionando la herida para cortar el sangrado, sacándole un quejido. – Lo siento.

Cuando consigo que pare de sangrar hago un parche un tanto burdo, pero funcional y le miro. Ella me ve con los párpados bajos, como si estuviese mareada. Cuando me voy a retirar de su lado para tirar los restos de gasa manchados, la siento acercarse lentamente a mi cara. Me quita el aliento sentirla tan cerca y cierro los ojos. No sé qué es lo que le hace a mi cuerpo que parece reaccionar automáticamente a su presencia, pero juro que me daría de cabezazos contra el mueble frente a mí con tal de poder controlarlo.

Da un leve toque con sus labios en la comisura de los míos y me dice "Gracias" aún apegada a mi piel, lo que produce un cosquilleo que se esparce como una ola por mí cuerpo. Vuelvo a mirarla y me encuentro con sus ojos, mirándome intensamente. Siento como me hablan sin palabras, para que me acerque, para que ceda… y yo, como un tonto, lo hago. Llevo mi boca a la suya y la exploro plácidamente. Sabe aún mejor que en mis sueños y, definitivamente, su aroma es más nítido e incitante que en ellos.

Escucho el silencio de la casa arremolinándose en mis sentidos mientras mis manos surcan su espalda, profundizando el beso, dejándola apegada completamente a mi pecho. Su peso me empuja hacia atrás y pierdo el equilibrio, trayéndola conmigo al suelo al caer de espalda contra las frías baldosas. Se separa, mirándome indecisa hasta que vuelve a besarme. Es tranquila y a la vez impetuosa, brusca y a la vez gentil, enredando sus dedos en mi pelo mientras recorro su espalda, presionándola hacia mí.

La siento acomodarse sobre mis caderas, apoyando sus rodillas a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Miro una pierna en su extensión y veo la marca del gremio en su muslo, tan resaltante en contraste con su piel. Llevo por instinto mi mano hacia esta, repasando sus contornos con el pulgar. "Me gusta" le comento, cuando veo que me mira nerviosa. En silencio comienza a delinear con sus dedos la marca que llevo en el pecho. Sus dedos se sienten suaves y cálidos. Hacen que me relaje y cierre mis ojos… hasta que siento sus labios posarse donde sus dedos jugueteaban antes, llevando escalofríos a través de mi cuerpo. La beso, acariciando su flanco desde su pierna hasta su cintura.

Mi firmeza parece gustarle, encendiendo su rostro y haciéndole dar un suspiro en mi boca. Hasta allí dura mi autocontrol. Siento mi cuerpo arder ante su reacción y pierdo la batalla. Me levanto del suelo, quedando sentado, dejándola a horcajadas encima de mí. Tomo sus caderas, fijándola en el lugar mientras vuelvo a besarla. Se remueve intentando acomodarse, generando fricción entre nuestros cuerpos, estimulando mi ya rígida erección a palpitar contra la tela. Siento su calor manando desde su centro y ya sé que está lista para mí tanto como lo estoy yo para ella, aunque no me gustaría tomarla impulsivamente, como la última vez, teniendo todo el espacio y tranquilidad con que contamos ahora.

Le acaricio la espalda con una de mis manos y bajo la otra hasta su trasero, empujándola contra mí. La siento mecerse sobre mi erección, frotándose contra ella, disfrutando las sensaciones a cada roce mientras beso su boca, succionando y mordiendo sus labios a cada oportunidad que tengo.

Quito los nudos del delantal y lo saco por un lado. Prontamente voy abriendo los botones, descubriendo su cuello y dejándole sendos besos a medida que la piel va quedando al descubierto. Sus dedos retuercen mi pelo y se entierran en mis hombros cuando succiono su cuello y dejo enrojecidas marcas a través de su clavícula.

Escucho crecer sus quejidos, que retumban en el silencio de mi hogar y me hago más consciente de que seguimos en el piso de la cocina. La deseo tan duramente que la tomaría aquí mismo, pero no lo considero justo. No soy bueno con las palabras y no sé cómo proponerle que me siga hasta mi cuarto, aunque realmente deseo hacerlo.

– Juvia, espera – digo con el aliento cortado. Parece avergonzada, como si esperase que la rechace… bueno, con mi historial, no me sorprende que lo piense. – tendrás que sujetarte.

– ¿Cómo? – dice antes que la sorprenda tomándola con firmeza para ponernos de pie. Parece un koala, abrazada de brazos y piernas a mí.

Siento que vamos topándonos con cada cosa existente en el pasillo mientras avanzamos pero intercalamos besos ardientes entre tropiezo y tropiezo, apoyándonos en las paredes hasta que llegamos al cuarto. Está esperándonos con su tenue luz, levemente desordenado, pero no parece molestarle y, una vez me siento en la cama con ella encima, sigo sacando las prendas que he dejado a medio camino de quitar. Me gusta ir descubriendo su piel, ir besando y arrullando con mis manos cada retazo a la vista. Quito la blusa por completo, dejándola en suave tela color azul. Es oscuro y combina con sus ojos, así que no creo que haya sido una elección al azar. No, esto lo deseaba tanto como yo... Ese pensamiento llena mi ego, al pensar que me desea entre sus piernas con la misma fuerza que yo deseo poseerla.

Comienzo a empujar mi erección sobre su centro mientras tomo su cadera firmemente, lo que le hace agitarse. Dejo besos desperdigados por su piel, comenzando por su boca y bajando por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos. Apretados por el suave corpiño, parecen aún más voluptuosos y se sienten tan cálidos cuando paseo mi rostro entre ellos. Miro a su cara desde mi posición y la veo con los ojos cerrados mientras muerde su labio. Deslizo los breteles por sus hombros, soltando sus pechos, viéndoles ceder ante su propio peso y volviendo a contener uno de ellos con mi mano. Está turgente y alzado en su punta, la cual acaricio con el pulgar con toda la suavidad que puedo. Acerco al otro mi boca, besando y succionando el suave pezón sonrosado.

– Quiero que mires lo que hago, quiero que me toques – le digo poniendo una de sus manos sobre mi pecho, ya que se han quedado quietas en mis hombros – quiero que, todo lo que sientas sea a mí.

No sé de dónde ha salido esa declaración, pero consigue que me sostenga la mirada mientras mueve circularmente sus caderas. Me quita un siseo cuando lo hace y parece complacida con ello por lo que continua moviéndose con avidez, excitándome más a cada segundo. Termino de quitar el sostén y me recuesto hacia atrás en la cama, dejando sólo mis manos en su cadera, para disfrutar de la imagen. Se ve hermosa montándome, con sus senos meciéndose a cada movimiento y sosteniéndose de mi pecho para ondearse sobre mí. La abrazo, atrayéndola hasta mí, sintiendo sus senos aplastarse en mi pecho. Acaricio su espalda y la llevo a mi lado, manteniendo una de mis piernas entre las suyas. Desato su cinturón sin dificultad, y luego le sigue la falda. Me esmero en tirar ambas cosas lo más lejos que puedo y la observo.

Como lo pensaba, era un conjunto. Sus caderas están adornadas por unos vaporosos vuelos azules. La pequeña braga es suave y me permite deslizar mis dedos con facilidad en su superficie, como si resbalasen solos por ella.

Juvia se agita ante mi toque, soltando un quejido al sentir mis dedos sobre su intimidad. Hago círculos sobre su clítoris con la yema de mis dedos, procurando ser suave y lento en mi contacto. Maravillosos sonidos inundan el lugar y deseo intensificarlos. Sus manos van directo a mi pecho, a la altura del corazón, pero sólo una de ellas se queda allí, la otra se mueve perezosamente hasta mi pantalón, introduciendo la punta de los dedos a través de la cinturilla. Rebusca la punta de mi miembro con sus dedos y, al encontrarla, explora con sus dedos su superficie para luego tomarlo con la mano completa. Parece más grande de lo que es, sobresaliendo de su delgada y fina mano. Intensifica su agarre y me hace sisear en busca de aire. Su mano se mueve, abarcando desde la base hasta la punta en un ritmo constante, más rápido de lo que me gustaría, disparando corrientes eléctricas por mí cuerpo. No deseo acabar, no así, no teniendo aún tanto por disfrutar de ella, por lo que alejo mis caderas fuera de su alcance y tomo la mano con que me asía para sujetarla por sobre su cabeza. Me yergo sobre ella, aún estimulándola con mis dedos mientras la beso duramente, bajando por su cuello y después por su esternón. Se pone nerviosa cuando se da cuenta hacia donde me dirijo y trata de limitar mi avance, pero consigo tomar sus muñecas impidiéndole interferir. Doy una lamida en su ombligo y la escucho contener el aire. Bajo por su vientre desatando temblores en sus piernas y comienzo a tirar las bragas hacia abajo con los dientes. Hacen falta varios tirones pero consigo deslizarlas muslo abajo dejando besos de regreso por el interior del mismo.

Arquea su espalda al primer contacto de mi lengua y dedico varios minutos a observarla mientras doy lamidas a su sexo. Tomo entre mis labios el pequeño bulbo sobresaliente y lo succiono. Quito mi sujeción a sus manos y se van a enterrar a las sábanas cuando introduzco mi lengua a través de su abertura. La veo retorcerse bajo mis atenciones y termina jadeando por aire. Me levanto de allí, listo para introducirme en su interior de una manera distinta.

Quito los pantalones que me había puesto improvisadamente y la miro de pies a cabeza. No creo que pueda imaginar lo hermosa que se ve así, con solo sus coletas adornando su desnudez. Tomo uno de sus pies y lo llevo sobre mi hombro, acechándola como el animal que ahora soy, aproximándome despacio hasta cubrir su cuerpo con el mío.

Me introduzco en su cuerpo, haciéndola gemir fuertemente, sintiéndome abrasado. Su pierna aún sobre mi hombro me permite hundirme profundamente en ella, llevándome al borde del éxtasis con rapidez. Bueno, si sigo este camino de placer estoy seguro que no duraré mucho y deseo prolongar esto lo más que pueda. Bajo su pierna e intercambio posiciones con ella, dejándola sobre mí. Acomoda sus caderas sobre las mías y se mueve muy apegada a mi cuerpo

– Deseo verte, quiero ver tu cuerpo mientras lo haces…– le digo al oído antes de lamer el lóbulo de su oreja.

Se levanta de mi pecho obedientemente, dejándome verla en la penumbra del cuarto. Parece insegura, pero cierra sus ojos y continúa moviéndose despacio. La veo subir y bajar sobre mi miembro, divisando nuestro punto de unión cada vez que se levanta. Es adictivo… ella es adictiva.

Hace círculos con su cadera cuando sube, bajando rápido y con fuerza sobre mí. Me vuelve loco verla de esa manera, sobre todo cuando sus gemidos aumentan junto con su velocidad. Mi orgasmo se acerca a fuerte velocidad y lo controlo con dificultad. Tomo la punta de sus coletas, deslizo mis manos por su pecho, acariciándola hasta llegar a su abdomen y tomo su cintura.

– Sigue, no te detengas, no pares – le señalo al sentir que va más lento.

Sus uñas se entierran en mi pecho y me doy cuenta de que es porque está llegando al clímax. Empujo dentro de ella con todas mis fuerzas y se me derrumba encima, cantando mi nombre entre sus gemidos. Mi propio orgasmo se desata de su encierro y termino mordiendo el cuello de Juvia entre los espasmos que genera la sensación.


	6. Jugar con Hielo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**  
 **Este capítulo demoró más en salir, sobre todo porque aún sigo en sintonía lemmon, pero vienen cosas más calmadas, tranquilizaos.**  
 **Espero que sea de su gusto...**  
 **¿Dónde nos quedamos?**  
 **Ah, si...**

Sus uñas se entierran en mi pecho y me doy cuenta de que es porque está llegando al clímax. Empujo dentro de ella con todas mis fuerzas y se me derrumba encima, cantando mi nombre entre sus gemidos. Mi propio orgasmo se desata de su encierro y termino mordiendo el cuello de Juvia entre los espasmos que genera la sensación.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **CAPÍTULO 6: Jugar con hielo**

La abrazo con fuerza hasta que los latidos de mi corazón vuelven a su ritmo normal y acaricio su espalda con las yemas de mis dedos con la calma que el silencio y el cansancio me producen.

– No sé a qué viniste a mi casa, pero me agrada que lo hayas hecho…

– Quería hacer algo lindo para Gray-sama – dice levantando su cabeza para mirarme.

– Bueno, esto fue más que lindo… – digo abrazándola, hundiendo mi nariz en su cabello y aspirando su suave aroma

Una de mis piernas comienza a dormirse así nos movemos con cuidado, quedando lado a lado. Veo que se le pone la piel de gallina mientras se desliza hacia el sueño así que la cubro con la sábana, muy a mi pesar, porque si pudiera deleitarme con su desnudez en mi cama cada hora del día, juro que lo haría.

– Me gustas – le digo casi en un susurro, pensando que ya está durmiendo. Estas cosas no se me dan muy bien…

– Y tu a mi – dice cerrando sus ojos, somnolienta. Suena extraño que me diga "tu" y creo que es la primera vez que lo hace. Debe ser porque está casi dormida y no lo notó. Si bien el sufijo es innecesariamente respetuoso y antes me molestaba que anduviese diciéndome "Gray-sama" para todo, reconozco que se siente bien cuando ella lo dice.

Se ve relajada y tierna, con una de sus manos enmarcando su cara y sus dos coletas cayendo delicadamente a ambos lados. Respira lentamente y su boca se curva en una franca sonrisa.

La veo dormir por un rato antes de levantarme de su lado, para ir por algo de comida. No pensé que estas experiencias me abrirían tanto el apetito o la sed. Bebo varios vasos de jugo en la cocina y preparo un par de sándwiches (no tengo mucho más en casa de momento). Llevo un poco de ambas cosas a la habitación y las dejo en la mesa de noche. Se ve tan tranquila durmiendo entre mis sábanas... es casi increíble. Anoche me lo pasé soñando con ella nuevamente y ahora aquí está, cansada, dormida... a causa mía (me gusta ese pensamiento).

Me siento a su lado, procurando no despertarla. Acaricio su cabello, jugueteando con una de sus coletas y siento como el cansancio también me acecha.

No me doy cuenta cómo me he dormido, pero despierto horas más tarde, enredado entre las sábanas, pensando que los acontecimientos fueron un sueño... hasta que veo la ropa de Juvia desperdigada por la habitación.

Voy al cuarto de baño y veo que sigo acumulando heridas de guerra, ya que en el espejo veo 10 perfectas marcas de uñas en mi pecho que vienen a sumarse a la mordida de hace dos días en mi cuello, que ya ha tomado un color más opaco. A este paso no me importaría terminar lleno de ellas.

Queda la mitad de la comida que he traído más temprano así que como rápidamente, me pongo nuevamente el pantalón y salgo a buscarla por la casa. La encuentro vestida con una de mis camisas en la cocina, luchando con un paquete envuelto en papel blanco sobre la encimera, con sus largas y bellas piernas sobresaliendo de la precaria tela. Me acerco por su espalda y la abrazo por la cintura, haciendo que de un tierno gritito.

– Te levantaste – digo apegado a su cabello

– Es que... venía a preparar la sorpresa para Gray-sama…

– ¿¡Más regalos!? Y yo que creía que tu regalo era el de hace un rato – le digo apegándome más a ella.

– Mmhm... eso fue impulsivo y... y... – su voz se cortó por el beso que di en su cuello.

– ¿Agradable... Placentero... Delicioso? – dije sin despegar mis labios de su piel, dejando amplio espacio entre cada palabra, trasladándome hasta su oído para tomar el lóbulo de su oreja entre mis labios y apretarlo.

– Sí... pero no debería... – nuevamente es cortada por mi intromisión, ya que deslizo mis manos hacia el borde de la camisa para acariciar el lateral de sus muslos hasta llegar a las caderas.

– ¿Por qué no deberías? Yo disfruto hacer esto contigo... y pensaba que también tu. – digo usando el mismo tono casi jadeante de antes.

– Pero Juvia no quiere que se convierta sólo en eso... – dice alzando más la voz, como si estuviese molesta.

Claro, ha de pensar que la estoy usando. No digo que esté enamorado de ella, pero definitivamente esto no es sólo acerca del sexo... me gusta estar con ella... aunque reconozco que la atracción que me produce nunca la había sentido antes por nadie y no la puedo controlar... es como si hubiese descubierto mi debilidad.

La insto a dar la vuelta, para mirarla de frente pero mantiene la vista en el piso. Le tomo la cara entre mis manos para hablarle mirándola a los ojos juntando toda la valentía que tengo.

– ¿Y quién dijo que eso es todo lo que quiero? – Veo el color subir a su rostro y siento que he hablado de más, pero me empujo a seguir – Yo quiero estar contigo.

Veo sus ojos iluminarse y, definitivamente, debe estar imaginando algo porque parece perdida mientras me mira. La abrazo casi instintivamente y le pregunto si está bien, pero no me contesta, sumida en sus cavilaciones supongo, hasta que siento que pesa más entre mis brazos que antes... se ha desmayado. Es taaaan típico de ella. Pero no esperaba que pasara y no puedo dejarla así.

Me reclino y la tomo en brazos para llevarla a mi habitación. La dejo encima de la cama revuelta y me aparto para ir a la ducha, pero al volverme siento que me sostiene de la muñeca y escucho la suave vocecita de Juvia decir: "También quiero estar con Gray-sama". Eso me retiene completamente y decido acostarme junto a ella en la cama.

Solo la miro mientras ella se acomoda a mi presencia y la veo escudriñar con la mirada la habitación.

– ¿Qué buscas? – digo pensando que busca su ropa.

– La almohada que le regalé – dice muy tranquila.

– ¿Quieres que nos acompañe en la cama? – le pregunto casi riendo

– Es que, Juvia tenía curiosidad…

– Bueno, si quieres saber dónde está… la tengo guardada allí – le digo indicando hacia un armario.

– Y… esa de ahí… – dice poniéndose pálida y tapando su boca con las manos ante la visión de una bufanda gris colgada tras la puerta de la entrada. – Pensé que…– La guardé, aunque no tiendo a utilizarla y me avergüenza usarla frente a ella después de cómo la traté cuando me la dio, pero me ha acompañado en una que otra misión.

– ¿Te gusta que la tenga aquí? – Le pregunto, recibiendo un asentimiento – Entonces tal vez deberíamos darle algún uso juntos.

– ¿Juntos? – cuestiona desconcertada.

Al parecer tengo más imaginación que ella para estas cosas porque inmediatamente me la imagino con las manos atadas a la cama con la bendita bufanda.

– ¿Confías en mí?

– Sí, confío en Gray-sama

– Okay, cierra tus ojos y no los abras. – Voy a buscar la bufanda y la encuentro espiando a través de uno de sus ojos – Sin trampas

Si sigue curioseando tendré que vendarla y no quiero hacerlo porque deseo que vea lo que haré.

– Lo siento.

– Tus manos sobre tu cabeza – digo tratando de sonar serio. Parece nerviosa pero accede obedientemente. – No te asustes, no te haré daño.

Ato sus manos cuidadosamente, apretando lo suficiente para que quede firme, pero no tanto como para hacerle daño. Ella sigue con sus ojos cerrados y contiene el aire durante la espera. Formo una pequeña rosa de hielo entre mis manos y la sostengo con las yemas de los dedos para posicionarla sobre su boca. Abre los ojos asustada, como reflejo, y aparto el hielo para besarla, calentando sus labios con los míos. Me aparto y acerco la rosa a su boca nuevamente. Esta vez Juvia la toma entre sus labios y parece chupar uno de sus extremos por lo que al besarla de nuevo su lengua está fría y hace cosquillas al interior de mi boca. Le beso mientras desabotono con una mano la camisa que lleva, sosteniendo la rosa en la otra. Ligeras gotas comienzan a escapar del hielo, cayendo por mi mano y escurriendo sobre el cuerpo de Juvia, provocándole más de una sacudida. Llevo el hielo a su clavícula y lo muevo suavemente hacia su pecho derecho ante su atenta mirada. Repaso con mi boca el camino que he hecho con el hielo, entibiando su piel. El frío del hielo hace que sus senos se tensen, levantando forzosamente sus puntas por lo que se sienten firmes y suaves bajo mi lengua. Su mirada ya no es de curiosidad sino de un serpenteante deseo y mantiene su vista fija en la mía. Repito el ejercicio en su vientre y abro sus piernas para hacer lo mismo en su sexo, pero para cuando llego allí el tamaño del hielo ha disminuido lo suficiente como para introducirlo en mi boca así que me dedico a dar lamidas frías dentro y fuera de ella con la ayuda del hielo. La alta actividad de los últimos días no evita que todo esto me excite, pero mi propósito es hacer que sea ella quien lo disfrute así que evito acercarle cualquier parte de mi cuerpo que no sean mis manos o mi boca. Siento perfectamente bien cuando llega al orgasmo, no sólo porque le siento tensarse y arquear su espalda sino porque ya estoy comenzando a reconocer cómo cambian sus gemidos cuando llega al éxtasis.

Entre los besos, las lamidas y el hielo ya no siento mi boca en absoluto, pero no me podría importar menos. Subo a su boca y acaricio suavemente sus labios con los míos antes de desanudar la bufanda de sus manos.

– Me gustaba la bufanda antes, pero ahora me gusta más – digo con aire de suficiencia, disfrutando de la sonrisa que me devuelve la linda peliazul en mi cama.

Después de una ducha reparadora en la que Juvia no me quiso acompañar y ver, al fin, cuál era la mentada sorpresa que había preparado para mí (Un almuerzo que comimos casi a la hora de la cena, para calentar en mi casa) la acompañé de vuelta a Fairy Hills, prácticamente en silencio.

– Te veré mañana en el gremio – dije acercándome a orillas de su boca.

– Hasta mañana, Gray-sama.

Esta vez despedirme con un beso se sintió mucho más natural, al punto que creo que podría acostumbrarme a ello.


	7. Dificultades de Grupo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Trataré de ser más constante de ahora en adelante, publicando semanalmente en el mismo día (escogí el miércoles para acortar mi semana poniendo algo agradable en medio).**

 **Espero que este capítulo sea de su gusto... y el siguiente vendrá mejor...**

 **¿Dónde nos quedamos?**

 **Ah, si...**

la acompañé de vuelta a Fairy Hills, prácticamente en silencio.

– Te veré mañana en el gremio – dije acercándome a orillas de su boca.

– Hasta mañana, Gray-sama.

Esta vez despedirme con un beso se sintió mucho más natural, al punto que creo que podría acostumbrarme a ello.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **CAPÍTULO 7: Dificultades de Grupo**

No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado dos semanas. Han sido dos semanas intensas e interesantes, divertidas… sexys también. Mi rutina ha cambiado un poco pero no demasiado. Y no ha incluido sexo, lo cual realmente me tiene frustrado… Ardiente y frustrado. Y no es porque lo haya decidido así sino porque no se han dado más instancias para hacerlo y creo que Juvia está siendo precavida por ambos en cuanto a elicitar momentos a solas…

Me gusta estar acompañado de ella, comer juntos y pasar tiempo juntos, pero me vuelve loco con su cercanía, en una forma distinta a antes. Mientras antes rehuía de ella porque me sentía asfixiado con la cantidad de atención que me daba ahora lo que me asusta es el efecto que tiene sobre mí, sobre mi cuerpo, mis impulsos y hasta mi cordura.

Trato de que no sea notorio pero me siento muy susceptible a todos los estímulos que podría llegar a interpretar como sexuales: sus pequeños quejidos, su aroma, el sabor de sus besos y, sobre todo, la visión de cualquier parte de su cuerpo que me traiga recuerdos… Así que estoy perdido. Sufrí hace dos días cuando ella tuvo una misión donde debía ir con una corta faldita de tablas de color azul, muy parecida a la que llevaba la noche de la misión fuera de Fiore.

Anoche, después de ir a dejarla a Fairy Hills y besarla, por lo que se sintió una media hora, tratando de despedirme de ella me di la vuelta y vi la mirada fija de Erza, Wendy y Levy que venían llegando a los dormitorios. Pasé por el lado del grupo de chicas tratando de parecer aburrido, a pesar de que estaba agitado aún, pero creo que no tuvo el efecto deseado porque pude escucharlas cuchichear tras de mí.

– ¡Gray! – La voz de Erza hizo que sudor frío cayese por mi espalda.

– ¿Si?

– Hoy no te apareciste por el gremio y hay una misión que quiero que hagamos juntos.

– ¿Juntos, quiénes?

– Natsu, Lucy, tu y yo… o tal vez Juvia, si puedes manejarlo – dijo marcando las últimas palabras – Les puedo explicar los detalles mañana.

– Nos vemos mañana entonces – digo tratando de cortar el tema lo más rápido posible.

La noche pasó lentamente, dado que no podía dormir, estaba demasiado agitado mental y físicamente como para ello, al punto de estar dándole vueltas a la idea de infiltrarme en los dormitorios femeninos para encontrarme con Juvia pero, dado que no sé cuál es la disposición de las piezas ni mucho menos, podría haber terminado metido en problemas por entrar a la habitación equivocada y ahí sí que mi fama de pervertido se asentaría completamente y probablemente terminaría asesinado, así que deseché la idea.

Al final terminé despertando temprano, y fui a entrenar un poco para cansar mi cuerpo de alguna manera y, después de tomar una ducha, partí al gremio a ver de qué trataba la misión de la que hablaba Erza ayer.

– ¿¡Pero por qué!? – decía Erza a Lucy cuando llegué junto a ella.

– Es que estoy… ocupada. Tengo que terminar de escribir algo, así que… no puedo – dice nerviosa, mintiendo claramente – tal vez en otra ocasión.

Lucy se aleja rápidamente rumbo a la salida del gremio así que Erza da un largo suspiro. Pido algo de comer mientras Erza se vuelve hacia mí para explicarme el trabajo. Es una misión muy grande para 3 personas, no tanto porque sea difícil sino porque es extensa y tediosa, pero tiene una buena recompensa. Si aceptamos la misión tendremos que irnos en dos días más.

Dice que ya ha hablado con Natsu y Happy pero que Lucy no ha accedido a ir con nosotros. Mirajane le trae uno de sus usuales pasteles de frutilla y su atención se diluye completamente, dándome espacio para pensar. Espero que no haya estado hablando en serio ayer, respecto a ir con Juvia, porque me preocupa estar durmiendo a un paso de ella, tentado a escabullirme a su pieza/cama/saco de dormir/lo que sea.

Natsu y Happy se van temprano del gremio, seguramente a reunirse con Lucy para insistirle que vaya al trabajo con nosotros.

– Deberías hablar con ella – suelta Erza a mi lado después de un largo silencio.

– ¿Yo? – digo interrumpiendo un bocado.

– Sí, tu… – dice apuntándome con la cuchara con que estaba comiendo su pastel, haciéndola parecer una mortal arma más que un simple cubierto – ella actúa raro desde hace dos semanas, después del evento.

– Tch. Que molestia... – respondo apurando los últimos restos de comida. Tiene suerte de que ella no sea la única preocupada por Lucy – Está bien, pero no prometo nada...

Me vuelvo en el banquillo buscando a Juvia con la mirada hasta encontrarla junto a Gajeel. Cuando me ve avanzando hasta ella, le dice algo para luego levantarse e ir a mi encuentro.

Si le aviso a Juvia que voy a pasarme por la casa de Lucy antes de volver a la mía estoy casi seguro que se volvería loca de los celos así que sólo le digo que hay algo que tengo que hacer y no podré acompañarla a casa así que nos veremos mañana. Parece decepcionada, por lo que le doy un pequeño beso, es realmente solo un roce de labios que me deja con gusto a poco, pero cuando me vuelvo para irme noto que el gremio completo nos mira, por lo que desaparezco rápidamente.

Erza no es la única que se ha percatado de que se generaron cambios en nuestro equipo. No me gusta que Lucy escape de mí cada vez que llego al gremio y que, ahora no pueda hacer trabajos grandes porque evita reunirse con el equipo. Debo hablar con ella… tal vez he sido un tanto desconsiderado al no haberlo hecho antes.

Me asomo temprano por la casa de Lucy, esperando que esté allí…

– ¡Oi, Lucy! – llamo al entrar, pero no se ve a nadie por ahí así que supongo que tendré que esperar – Tch.

Me quedo en la salita, mirando los detalles del lugar, pero no se ve nada interesante. Ni siquiera dejó algo escrito por ahí para leerlo y pasar el rato. Realmente pensé que ya estaría en casa… Quizás Natsu esté entreteniéndola en algún lugar de Magnolia, ya que aún es de tarde.

Me abuuurrooooooo… me hundo en el sillón en el que estoy sentado y casi puedo sentir físicamente el paso de los minutos, hasta que escucho ruido fuera (la voz de Lucy gritándole algo a alguien, más precisamente). Entra con cara de enojo y no se da cuenta de mi presencia, caminando con fuertes pisadas hasta la cama y sentándose con ímpetu en ella.

– Tal vez no sea el mejor momento – digo sintiéndome incómodo como nunca.

– Gray, no te había visto – dice enjugándose la sombra de unas lágrimas al rabillo de los ojos – ¿¡Y tú qué haces aquí!? – indica tomando el cojín más cercano en ademán de golpearme.

– Tranquila, sólo necesitaba hablar contigo.

– Tu también vas a intentar convencerme de que vaya a la misión, como Erza, Natsu y Happy, supongo… – indica suspirando cansada.

– Sí y no. Me interesa que vayas a la misión con nosotros pero no es lo único...

– Y por qué no simplemente se lo piden a Juvia – Dice inyectando la cantidad necesaria de veneno a sus palabras.

– ¿Oi, pasa algo con ella?

– ¡No! – Dice enojada, mientras le miro con incredulidad – No, no es eso… ella me agrada… es solo que siempre fuimos nosotros cuatro y había confianza…

– Todavía hay confianza, seguimos siendo los mismos.

– No todos – dice mirándome fijamente a los ojos y me doy cuenta de que es la primera vez en estas dos semanas en que es capaz de mirarme así, aunque hay una intensidad en su mirada que no reconozco.

– Yo no he cambiado, no me mires así.

– No, no demasiado… pensé que sería aún más raro verte de novio, pero no me refiero a ti…

Novio. La palabra me retumba en la cabeza en el silencio. ¿Juvia y yo somos novios? Bueno, novio es una palabra seria pero definitivamente esto no es... pero tampoco... y... y... no quiero pensar en esto...

– No todas las cosas en el mundo tratan de ti. YO he cambiado – señala. Me extraña su comentario lo suficiente como para sacarme de mis cavilaciones. No esperaba que dijese eso – Tonto – dice con seguridad, como si fuese una verdad inmutable, un hecho de la vida más que una opinión.

– Mira, vine porque quiero saber cómo ayudar o reparar lo que haya pasado entre nosotros porque, lo que sea, tiene que ver con lo que viste en... la fiesta...

Lucy suspira y se sienta en el sillón frente a mí con una expresión de cansancio.

– No me pasa nada contigo, no tiene que ver contigo... pero no tiene caso echar a ninguno de ustedes de mi casa porque sé que siempre vuelven… – Se hunde en el asiento enfurruñada pero el cansancio parece primarle más. – Te contaré, pero debes prometerme que no te molestarás y que no dirás nada a nadie. – Doy un silencioso asentimiento – Okay, allá voy…


	8. El relato de Lucy

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Tengo varios capítulos interesantes preparados para las semanas siguientes pero me** **da la impresión de que quienes han seguido la historia hasta ahora (según sus comentarios) han estado esperando este con entusiasmo as** **í que espero que queden satisfechos con el resultado de éste..** **. cualquier crítica será bienvenida**

 **¿Dónde nos quedamos?**

 **Ah, si...**

Lucy suspira y se sienta en el sillón frente a mí con una expresión de cansancio.

– No me pasa nada contigo, no tiene que ver contigo... pero no tiene caso echar a ninguno de ustedes de mi casa porque sé que siempre vuelven… – Se hunde en el asiento enfurruñada pero el cansancio parece primarle más. – Te contaré, pero debes prometerme que no te molestarás y que no dirás nada a nadie. – Doy un silencioso asentimiento – Okay, allá voy…

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **CAPÍTULO 8: El relato de Lucy**

No me mira, dejando su vista posarse en el sillón mientras se dispone a hablar.

– Ya te dije que me agrada Juvia, a pesar de que a veces me moleste con esa cosa de "rival de amor" cuando me acerco a ti. – Esa Juvia y sus irracionales celos... me desagrada eso, aunque otros podrían considerarlo halagador – Pero es una chica agradable y nos llevamos bien. Hace un mes o quizás un poco más, fui a Fairy Hills a buscar un libro que me había ofrecido Levy y me topé con Juvia en el vestíbulo. Parecía triste así que supuse que tú habías hecho algo para que estuviera así y me acerqué a ver si podía ayudarla.

– ¿Oi, por qué yo?

– Porque aunque sea muy positiva tú siempre la rechazas y eso le afecta. No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de eso... Bueno, la rechazabas.

– Tch – Definitivamente no me agrada que diga eso, no me gusta que nadie opine de mi vida privada y definitivamente Juvia forma parte de ella ahora. Aparto mi vista de Lucy, intentando calmar la incipiente molestia en mi interior.

– Pero resulta que se sentía mal porque Cana le había estado metiendo ideas raras en la cabeza... le dijo que tenía que ser más osada para conquistarte... sexualmente. – Okay, eso basta para volver a mirarla...

– ¿Cana? ¿Y por qué ella tiene que meterse... Dios... – estoy molesto, a pesar de que le dije a Lucy que no me enojaría. No tienen ningún derecho a cotillear respecto a lo que puede o no gustarme a mí y menos en ese tema.

– Cana lo dijo sin pensarlo, en tono de broma, pero Juvia lo tomó en serio. Estaba complicada con la idea, pero creía que eso podía funcionar para que te fijaras en ella. Yo también lo creía, pero no quise alentarla – ¿E-ella también...? Siento la cólera emerger a la superficie en una corriente creciente pero intento controlarla.

– No puedo creer que ustedes hablen de esas cosas – Digo intentando parecer más calmado de lo que realmente estoy, esquivando su mirada.

– Las chicas hablamos de esas cosas... – Reafirma – ¿ustedes no?

– No... – No es que los hombres no hablen de eso, la verdad es que soy yo el que no suele hablar con otros de eso.

– Bueno, no me interrumpas tanto porque me olvido del tema... ¿dónde iba? – dice mirando al techo, como si buscase ahí la respuesta y, sinceramente estuve tentado de mirar al techo también por la intensidad con que se dirigía a él – Ah, verdad... yo le dije que si tenía dudas al respecto que podía leer un poco de eso y quizás Levy tuviera algún libro que le pudiera servir.

Así que de ahí salió la idea, pensaba, tratando de contener la ira.

– No te rías, pero a mí me dan vergüenza esas cosas... a pesar de lo que digan los chicos del gremio yo no soy la que escojo usar atuendos extraños. – Ni que lo diga… mi hábito de quitarme la ropa me ha dado una inmerecida fama de pervertido, aunque si le digo eso a Lucy no me va a creer... no después de lo que vio en la misión – Y... y... bueno, hace un tiempo estoy interesada en alguien y pensé que tal vez la idea de Juvia no era tan mala... – dice nerviosa, revolviéndose en el asiento – así que dediqué una tarde a intentar "seducirlo" pero es... un idiota.

No puede ser... No puede ser que esté hablando de Natsu. Con solo esa palabra sé que está hablando de él. Guardo silencio aunque quiero gritarle que es una tonta por fijarse en semejante... bueno, idiota.

– No entendió nada de lo que intenté y... y... estaba frustrada porque se suponía que no estaríamos solos mucho tiempo. – Aumenta el volumen y la velocidad a medida que habla – Además, el estúpido de Loke apareció, por sorpresa, porque según dijo vino "para protegerme" usando sus propios medios y el otro idiota creyó que era un reto y se empezaron a pelear en mi casa. – Está tan nerviosa que se atropella con sus propias palabras – Al final, al final terminé sola, sola y enojada porque el idiota desvirtuó toda la situación y el otro imbécil no se quería ir MIENTRAS NATSU SIGUIERA EN MI CASA. – Termina de decir con presurosa violencia. Sabía... no podía ser otro que el idiota de Natsu. Me cubro la cara con la mano, sin poder creer lo que estoy escuchando, lo que parece alertarla de que habló demasiado y termina sonrojándose al nivel de un tomate.

– ¿Natsu, en serio?

– B-b-bueno, no es como que lo haya decidido... – dice complicada con lágrimas que amenazan con salir. – sólo pasó...

– Okay, está bien... no diré nada, ni te molestaré por ello... – le digo, más que nada porque no sé cómo lidiar con las lágrimas y me interesa que siga con su relato.

– Gracias... – Hace una pausa que parece eterna así que le hago señas con la mano para que continúe – Bueno... cuando fuimos a la misión, de la fiesta... comprendí lo que estaba intentando Juvia desde los ensayos. Veía como ustedes se miraban y ya estaba molesta porque no conseguía que él me viese porque estaba más preocupado de la comida. – Suspira cansinamente, con la mirada perdida en el sillón, como si estuviese reviviendo el momento – Ya en la fiesta, Erza se lo llevó de un brazo y no hubo nada que pudiera hacer y Loke no ayudó, a pesar de que vino a hacerme "un favor" según él, lo único que consiguió fue apartar a cualquier otro hombre que se me acercase – Puedo percibir el dolor en sus palabras... hay un poco de ofendida en su tono pero sobre todo pena. – Al final estaba cansada y quise ir a los camarines a cambiarme y despejarme, pero supongo que ya sabes con qué escena me topé – Dice con ojos acusadores. Ahora soy yo el que siente la cara hirviendo –Estaba impresionada, ya sabes, no esperaba... eso. Y es muy distinto imaginarlo que verlo, aunque es chocante si es de parte de dos conocidos – Dice en tono sufriente, con una cuota pequeña de asco.

– Okay, entiendo... y, lamento que hayas tenido que ver esa escena, actuamos por impulso y, sinceramente, me olvidé de todo lo demás, incluso de poner el pestillo – supongo que yo también hubiese estado en shock si me hubiese topado la misma escena de parte de Natsu y Lucy... pero no quiero imaginar eso, no, no iré por ese camino...

– Lo noté, sabes... – dice con la ironía al borde de la piel – pero ya no importa... no en realidad... – Dijo cambiando a un tono sombrío – Me estaba devolviendo por el pasillo cuando vi a Natsu y Erza que venían caminando e intenté detenerlos, porque pensé que podían entrar, sobre todo Erza, que de seguro iba a querer castrarte. De hecho creo que luego lo dijo. Pero intenté suavizar el golpe diciéndole al oído lo que pasaba – Sé que he abierto mis ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar eso, siento la tirantez en mi cara, pero es que no puedo creer que, a pesar de que nos había visto, había decidido ayudarnos en vez de dejarnos a nuestra suerte... supongo que la juzgué mal – Le dije que se calmara un poco que, seguro habían estado bebiendo o algo y que yo me había ido demasiado temprano a cambiar y cualquier otra excusa que se me ocurrió en el momento. Tal vez Natsu sospechó pero no se enteró realmente hasta después, cuando Erza insistió en discutirlo contigo y tú mismo lo confirmaste.

Sí, he sido un tonto, eso está confirmado también.

– Pensaba que te habías molestado

– ¡Estaba molesta! – El "idiota" quedó implícito en su tono de voz – pero no podía dejar que Erza o Natsu hicieran un escándalo más grande y alguien más se enterara y pudieran sacarlos del gremio por ello... – Dice dirigiéndome la primera sonrisa en semanas y siento como si la confianza volviese a fluir entre nosotros. – Sería como perder a alguien de mi familia... no podría permitir eso.

– Familia... El abuelo siempre lo dice pero cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles es cuando realmente le tomas el peso... Gracias Lucy, por intentar protegernos. – Su silencio se alarga, por lo que formulo la pregunta que me sigue dando vueltas en la cabeza – siento que hay algo que no me has dicho ¿Qué es lo que te tiene triste de todo esto?

– Triste... – Repite, como si el decir la palabra en voz alta hiciera que pierda su significado – Estoy frustrada. Al inicio no podía creer que Juvia hubiese tenido resultados y yo no – Bajo la vista a sus manos, que reposan de manera tensa sobre sus rodillas dejando parches blancos por la presión – y ahora, cada día que los veo por ahí rondando a ustedes dos, en lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en que no soy lo suficientemente... ¿mujer? para inspirar deseo en un hombre. Puede parecerte tonto pero me duele... – Le creo, porque el dolor es palpable en su voz – Es eso... siempre he pensado que soy bonita pero... no lo sé... ya no es lo único que busco...

Guardé silencio durante un rato ya que tenía que procesar un poco más lo que dijo. Ella no se da cuenta, me digo a mí mismo. Es una chica deseable, aunque en una forma juguetona e inocente, distinta de la de otras chicas... no debería entrar en comparaciones.

Ella intentó protegerme a pesar de que se llevó un mal rato por mi culpa así que supongo que tengo que devolverle la mano de alguna forma.

– Mira, Lucy, hay varias cosas que quiero decirte y espero que no te las tomes a mal...

– ¿Qué cosas? – Dice con un dejo de susto, inclinándose hacia atrás, hundiéndose en el respaldo del sillón.

– Que no puedes creer que no eres "deseable" como dices, no cuando tienes a la mitad del gremio fijándose en ti cuando caminas... pero has de cuenta que yo no te lo dije o van a querer asesinarme.

– ¿T-t-t-t-tú crees eso? – tartamudea con una mueca nerviosa.

– En realidad, sí – digo tratando de mantener mi voz seria y mis ojos apartados de ella, preferentemente en la pared, para que no piense que la estoy acosando o algo – pero es Natsu de quien estamos hablando y... yo conozco a Natsu y, como tú dijiste, es un idiota así que hay que hablarle como a un idiota. Con él no sirven las indirectas así que, si quieres algo con él debes pedírselo directamente.

– ¿Di-directamente? – dice poniéndose roja.

– Sí, directamente. Hagan algo divertido juntos y envía a Loke de vacaciones – Aunque no sé si eso se puede o no hacer con un espíritu estelar – y a Happy con Wendy y Charle, por un día, para decirle a Natsu lo que te pasa y creo que se dará naturalmente.

– G-gracias... – dice abrumada, como si hubiese recibido demasiada información.

– No pensé que te había afectado tanto lo de Juvia y yo... – Carraspeo cuando las palabras salen porque aún se estancan en mi garganta – así que disculpa por ponerte en una situación difícil – Esa es la última disculpa que saldrá de mi boca... porque no puedo disculparme por estar con Juvia. Vernos juntos en el día a día es algo a lo que TODOS van a tener que acostumbrarse.

– Está bien, tranquilo – Me mira a los ojos, fijamente – Sobre eso... quería decirte que... se ven felices juntos – dice con una media sonrisa.

– Sí... me hace feliz... – digo extrañado al notarlo, repitiéndolo más para mí mismo que para Lucy.

Una especie de gritito agudo de Lucy me devuelve a la realidad y me hace recordar que también vine por el encargo de Erza

– Pero ella no va a ir a la misión así que no hay nada que pueda incomodarte ahí ahora como para que nos acompañes... ¿Irás con nosotros?

– Mmhm, si... supongo que sí– dice con un tono inseguro pero al menos es un avance en comparación a la respuesta anterior.

– Si quieres yo me encargo de Happy por un par de horas – Le digo sonriendo, haciendo que se ruborice.

– ¡G-Gray!

Al final termino saliendo tarde de la casa de Lucy, pero me agrada haber hablado con ella y saber que el problema no era conmigo directamente... al menos no por completo. Repentinamente me doy cuenta que con Juvia no he podido hablar de esa manera... creo que es algo que se me da con Erza solamente y, ahora con Lucy por primera vez. Supongo que no debería ser así.

Afuera la lluvia cae copiosa e intento apurar el paso para llegar a mi casa antes de empaparme por completo, aunque creo que mis esfuerzos serán infructuosos... espera, hoy no estaba nublado. No alcancé el final del bloque cuando me di cuenta de que Juvia se encontraba un poco más adelante en el camino mirándome fijamente.


	9. Bajo la Lluvia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**  
 **El sábado estuve sumamente tentada de subir un capítulo (tengo escrito hasta el cap. 12 en mi pc) pero me forcé a mi misma a esperar hasta el miércoles porque estoy con un pequeño bloqueo, así que no quise arriesgarme a subir mucho material y luego quedarme sin nada que subir. Estoy releyendo el manga y viéndome capítulos saltados del animé a fin de conseguir inspiración así que en breve tendré más material.**  
 **Espero que este capítulo sea de su gusto...**  
 **¿Dónde nos quedamos?**  
 **Ah, si...**

Afuera la lluvia cae copiosa, e intento apurar el paso para llegar a mi casa antes de empaparme por completo, aunque creo que mis esfuerzos serán infructuosos... espera, hoy no estaba nublado. No alcancé el final del bloque cuando me di cuenta de que Juvia se encontraba un poco más adelante en el camino mirándome fijamente.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **CAPÍTULO 9: Bajo la Lluvia**

No parece cabreada sino más bien decepcionada, con toda un aura oscura a su alrededor. Debe ser porque le escondí que venía para acá.

– ¿Juvia, me seguiste? – le pregunto aún sabiendo la respuesta.

– Juvia estaba preocupada... porque Gray-sama salió comportándose extraño del gremio. – No lleva su paraguas así que supongo que no siempre está preparada para estas cosas…

– Pensé que te enojarías si sabías que venía para acá. – Digo tratando de parecer casual – Vine a hablar con Lucy porque desde que nos vio juntos ya no quería hacer misiones en grupo.

– Juvia lo siente... es que – Es inseguridad, pensé – creí que prefería pasar la tarde con Lucy-san que con Juvia... y... y... – Ahoga un par de sollozos antes de continuar – Yo... yo pensé que se había aburrido de Juvia.

– Ven acá – digo extendiéndole un brazo para que se acerque y hablarle al oído, notando la ropa mojada pegada a su piel al rodearla con mi brazo – No quiero que dudes de eso. Yo no podría aburrirme de ti, nunca... Vamos a casa.

Me aparto para comenzar a caminar y avanzo unos pasos antes de notar que ella no se mueve, se queda parada con la cabeza gacha, como si estuviese evaluando lo que dije. La veo con la lluvia escurriendo por sus pestañas y la arrugada y ceñida tela enmarcando su cuerpo. Me acerco nuevamente con lentitud y se me engancha al cuello buscando mi boca. Siempre me ha desagradado que se me cuelgue del cuello pero la desesperación de su beso basta para que lo olvide. La lluvia remite con gran rapidez, dejando suaves gotas que escurren por su cara.

– ¿Nunca? – Repite.

Asiento por respuesta y comienza a empujarme hacia la pared, besándome. Noto su cuerpo apegado al mío y veo que sus ropas están adheridas a sus curvas, dándome un nítido recuerdo de lo que hay bajo de ellas. No quiero pensar en eso por Dios, no es justo.

– Debemos irnos, no podemos quedarnos esta ropa mojada, vamos a pescar un resfrío. – Inmediatamente pienso en llevarla a mi casa pero justo ahora no deseo complicarla y preferiría que fuésemos por caminos separados.

– ¿Dónde vamos? – Vamos, o sea juntos... okay, me estoy acelerando, a pesar de que no me ha dado ninguna señal sugerente. Tengo que calmarme así que voy a dejarlo a su elección.

– Tú pide...

Me toma la mano y la dejo conducirme, sin fijarme en nada más que en ella. Su falda se pega a sus piernas, delineándolas delicadamente cuando camina. Noto algo distinto en su forma de vestir, lleva algo poco común con ella, una pequeña cartera de cuero café prendida a un cinturón en la cadera, me recuerda levemente a las llaves de Lucy excepto que esta cartera es cerrada. No noto las calles por las que pasamos hasta que repentinamente paramos fuera de mi casa y me doy cuenta de que Juvia espera a que abra la puerta. Busco la llave con rapidez y abro. Mi casa está más ordenada y limpia que la última vez que ella vino y he procurado mantenerla así. Entramos en la sala y cierro tras Juvia. Al mirar hacia fuera es casi imposible creer que haya llovido, pues solo restan charquitos y techos oscurecidos por el agua.

Mi ropa está mojada pero la de Juvia chorrea, dejando surcos de agua en el piso a su andar. No me pide permiso en lo absoluto y camina en silencio hasta el pasillo que da a mi cuarto.

Estoy sinceramente paralizado ante la situación completa. La veo desabotonarse la ropa a medida que avanza y percibo la invitación en sus ojos. No puede ser... ahora ella también lo quiere ¿Qué ha cambiado? ¿Acaso fue algo que hice, algo que dije? No debería estar pensándolo cuando ella está quitándose la ropa, de hecho en vez de verla debería ser yo quien se la estuviese quitando.

La sigo por el pasillo y la aferro por la espalda. Ya no lleva su blusa sino un ceñido sostén púrpura apegado por culpa del agua. Le desato el cinturón y la falda pero antes de tirar todo al suelo ella toma el cinturón, desenredando la pequeña cartera de él, aprisionándola en una mano. No lo entiendo pero no quiero cuestionar nada.

Se desengancha de mi abrazo y camina hasta el cuarto dejándome ver la otra parte del conjunto púrpura, si es que puedo llamarle así, porque desde atrás es casi inexistente.

La veo quitarse las botas bajo el dintel de la puerta de la pieza y me mira sosteniendo la puerta para mí.

Bueno, mi modo animal se ha activado. Me dirijo a la habitación, acechándola a paso lento pero al entrar me doy cuenta de que, en esta ocasión, la presa soy yo y he venido a parar directo a la trampa. Me aprisiona contra la pared y no puedo sino dejarme llevar por la sensación de sus besos y sus manos quitando mi camisa con desesperación. Está dicho, me rindo… cierro mis ojos y me limito a disfrutar de lo que ella hace.

Repentinamente se acerca a mi oído y susurra.

– Gray-sama, traje algo…– "algo", eso suena interesante.

– ¿Qué cosa? – Se aleja brevemente y siento que quedo suspendido en el aire, como si no me sostuvieran las piernas. La excitación está pudiendo conmigo… definitivamente la deseo con locura. La miro de hito en hito mientras me intenta mostrar algo que saca de la misteriosa cartera. Los reconozco, los he visto antes, pero no me agrada la idea…

– No me gustan los preservativos – Le digo con toda la seriedad que puedo, sin que sea cierto en realidad, ya que nunca he utilizado uno y me da vergüenza decírselo. Además, no quiero que nada interfiera o cambie las cosas que he sentido con ella cuando hemos estado juntos.

– Pero, Gray-sama, hemos sido muy irresponsables... y no... no quiero que se arrepienta de nada luego...

– Oi, oi, no me arrepentiría nunca de esto – Allí está esa palabra de nuevo: nunca... eso parece mucho tiempo.

– ¿Y lo consideraría si le muestro que puede ser divertido? – dice levantando las cejas con entusiasmo.

– ¿Divertido? – Digo extrañado – Lo veo difícil...

– Pero podemos intentar.

Se me acerca nuevamente, con una intención clara en sus ojos, decidida, se agacha frente a mí y comienza a desabrochar mis pantalones.

– ¡Juvia!

– Sé lo que hago, Gray-sama – dice de rodillas, mirándome hacia arriba con la mirada más coqueta que he visto en mi vida.

Mi cuerpo responde a sus intenciones y mi pene se ofrece de voluntario para cualquiera que sea el experimento que Juvia quiera llevar a cabo. Mi piel arde bajo las capas de tela mojada, pero no demora mucho en quitarla y comenzar a estimularme con sus manos. Sentirla tomándome después de todos estos días sin un leve roce siquiera dispara mi pulso a las nubes. Después de encontrar un ritmo rápido y constante en su presión cierro los ojos en un impulso, sólo para abrirlos rápidamente al sentir un húmedo, suave y caliente roce deslizándose por debajo de mi pene partiendo desde la base hasta llegar a la punta.

Perdí la capacidad de respirar en el momento en que sentí su boca introduciéndolo tortuosamente lento dentro de ella, quemándome a pesar de la humedad. Le veo sostener mi mirada mientras mueve su cabeza, apartándola y acercándola a mí, introduciéndolo y sacándolo de su boca. Tiene los ojos encendidos mientras lo hace por lo que supongo que sabe que tiene el poder sobre mí en estos momentos.

Hasta el sonido de succión me es extrañamente deseable. No me equivocaba la primera noche que lo hice con ella, cuando comenzó a chupar mi pulgar... sí que sabe utilizar su boca.

Miro al techo e intento pensar en cosas menos excitantes que la de ella con sus labios apretados alrededor de mi miembro porque siento que, si sigo por este camino lo único que conseguiré es terminar en su boca y... y debo estar loco por cuestionarme eso...

No sé donde llevar mis manos porque, aunque me encantaría enredarlas en su cabello, no quiero presionarla demasiado así que me limito a arañar la pared.

¿En realidad aprendió este tipo de cosas de los libros de Levy? Supongo que debo agradecérselo de alguna manera la próxima vez que la vea...

La escucho removerse y luego el sonido del papel rompiéndose. Se aparta de mí un momento y luego, de una forma que no comprendo muy bien, desliza un condón sobre él con su boca. Todo pasa demasiado rápido así que no me da espacio para quejarme por ello. La sensación es más indirecta, pero eso me deja sentir en mayor control.

Con la confianza más recuperada, enmaraño el pelo de Juvia con una de mis manos y le doy un suave tirón, haciendo que deje tranquilo mi cuerpo con un jadeo y me mire directamente.

– Detente – le digo con toda la rudeza que puedo aparentar en estas circunstancias, a lo que responde obedientemente, quedándose frente a mí – Has sido una chica mala...

– ¿Me va a castigar, Gray-sama? – dice siguiéndome el juego inmediatamente.

– ¿Te he dicho que puedes hablar? – Niega con la cabeza y me deja seguir – Date la vuelta y ponte contra la cama. – Me obedece, quedando inclinada junto a la cama como si fuese a rezar.

Tomo sus muñecas y las llevo hasta su espalda, aprisionándolas con una de mis manos. La empujo lentamente sobre la cama, dejando que su cola quede levantada. Acaricio con mi mano libre su trasero, apretando suavemente su superficie antes de darle una palmada. No fue con fuerza pero suena deliciosamente y le hace escapar un resuello.

– Juvia lo siente, Gray-sama

– No es cierto – le digo más sugerente – Te vi disfrutar torturándome.

Vuelvo a darle otra palmada, un poco más fuerte, dejando mi mano sobre su cola para deslizarla por entre sus piernas hasta la parte delantera.

– Lo ves, estás mojada... – le digo

Suelto sus manos y estas van hacia delante a enredarse en las colchas mientras yo me acomodo más cerca de ella.

– No te perdonaré tan fácil por esto... debes tener un mayor castigo...

Desabrocho su sostén, dejando sus pechos caer libres por el borde de la cama y dirijo mi mirada a las minúsculas bragas púrpura, para darles un último vistazo antes de romperlas. Creo que hace un mohín pero le doy una última palmada que lo corta. Me acomodo detrás de ella y entro en su cuerpo de manera fuerte, ayudado de lo mojada que se encuentra. Quemado por su calor, sintiendo que llego muy profundo dentro de ella, me dejo llevar por mis instintos, estimulándola con mis dedos por el frente, rozando su clítoris con la suavidad que mis empujes no tienen. Siento como sus gemidos parecen distintos, más agudos que en otras ocasiones, pero placenteros.

Siento que el orgasmo explota en mi interior, con una furia mayor a las anteriores veces y, como no veo que Juvia llegue al clímax dedico algún tiempo más a estimularla con mis dedos para que lo haga.

Ahora agradezco lo del condón... creo que no hubiese aguantado el placer de toda esta experiencia la mitad del tiempo que lo hice de no haber sido por eso. Lo retiro como corresponde y me reúno con ella en la cama después de tirarlo.

– Tenías razón, eso fue divertido – Le digo a una Juvia sonriente y de cabellos mojados esparcidos por la almohada junto a la mía.

Siento saciado mi deseo... pero aún quiero besarla y sentirla abrazada a mí bajo las sábanas, con su desnudez acompañando a la mía.

– Se hizo muy tarde... tal vez Juvia debería irse...

– ¿Qué? No puedes estar hablando en serio... No puedo dejarte ir a esta hora... – suena irrisorio que tenga que vestirse e ir hasta Fairy Hills a estas alturas de la noche – quédate esta noche a dormir... conmigo.


	10. Amanecer

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Chicos, no me aguanté hasta mañana para publicar porque mi plan funcionó y encontré la inspiración suficiente como para varias semanas de historia así que esta semana los recompensaré con una doble sorpresa. Tengo para ustedes dos capítulos :) y desde la próxima semana pondré a su disposición, además, una pequeña historia paralela desde la perspectiva de otro personaje, que les puede resultar interesante,.**

 **Espero que sean de su gusto...**

 **¿Dónde nos quedamos?**

 **Ah, si...**

Siento saciado mi deseo... pero aún quiero besarla y sentirla abrazada a mí bajo las sábanas, con su desnudez acompañando a la mía.

– Se hizo muy tarde... tal vez Juvia debería irse...

– ¿Qué? No puedes estar hablando en serio... No puedo dejarte ir a esta hora... – suena irrisorio que tenga que vestirse e ir hasta Fairy Hills a estas alturas de la noche – quédate esta noche a dormir... conmigo.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **CAPÍTULO 10: Amanecer**

Apenas le hice la invitación se puso a balbucear cosas ininteligibles por lo que la callé con un beso y la abracé, lo cual pareció tranquilizarla. Se acomodó a mi cuerpo, enredando una de sus piernas entre las mías y abrazándome de vuelta por la cintura con uno de sus brazos.

La observé hasta que se hubo dormido, viendo la extensión de sus pestañas que parecían más largas producto de las sombras que producían sobre sus mejillas. Estuve tenso a su lado hasta bastante tarde, sin conciliar el sueño, dado que no suelo dormir con gente, al menos no en la misma cama, y no quería que ella pasara mala noche. Mantuve mi movimiento al mínimo y dediqué mis horas en vela a mirarla dormir. En el silencio y la calma de la noche su rostro parece más infantil, pero igualmente bello. Es agradable sentir su calor, su suavidad, su aroma...

En algún momento, relajado por ese torbellino de sensaciones tranquilas y encantadoras, el sueño me encontró.

Cuando volví a la consciencia la cantidad de luz en la habitación había cambiado un poco, pudiendo notarlo aún con los párpados cerrados. Tenía una agobiante sensación de ahogo y abrí mis ojos confundido y sin conseguir ver realmente. Cuando pude dar sentido a lo que pasaba Juvia se removió un poco y me dio la luz suficiente como para ver. Estaba abrazado a ella por la cintura, con la cabeza acomodada sobre sus pechos y una de mis piernas entre las de ella mientras que Juvia había acomodado sus brazos sobre mis hombros y una de sus piernas abrazándome por sobre la cadera. La posición no me deja muchas posibilidades de movimiento pero es sumamente sugerente. No debería avergonzarme el tener la típica erección matutina después de las horas que he pasado con ella recorriendo su cuerpo pero, de alguna manera, estaría mejor en esta posición si ella no estuviese dormida.

Despertarla o no despertarla, he ahí el dilema... ¿Al menos podría hacerle cariño, no? Nada sexual sino cariñoso... Lo que sea que eso signifique.

Acaricio con las yemas de los dedos su espalda, trazando surcos imaginarios desde su cuello hasta la altura de sus caderas y avanzando por el costado de la pierna que tiene sobre mí hasta llegar a su rodilla, volviendo a hacer el mismo recorrido de vuelta, esta vez con la palma de la mano extendida sobre ella, sintiendo la tersa piel que cubre. Repito el ejercicio varias veces, memorizando las líneas de su cuerpo hasta aprenderlas.

Beso el espacio entre sus pechos y la siento removerse. Hago un camino de pequeños besos hasta su cuello, deteniéndome sobre su pulso cuando la siento suspirar. Me retiro un poco para mirarla a la cara y veo sus ojos entreabiertos que me devuelven la mirada.

– Buenos días – le digo dejando un suave beso en su boca.

– Buenos días, Gray-sama – dice sonrojada, lo cual me arranca una sonrisa. Es tan tierno que, a pesar de todo lo que hemos hecho juntos, siga siendo capaz de sonrojarse

– ¿Dormiste bien?

– S-si... ¿y usted?

– Sí, dormí bien... – le digo poniéndome sobre ella con suavidad – pero desperté mejor…

Me mira con los ojos brillantes, sin detenerme, y comienza a repasar mi rostro con sus dedos. Me dedico a besar su cuerpo completo, desde sus finos dedos que me recorrían la cara hasta la parte interior de sus muslos mientras ella me acaricia la espalda, los hombros y la cabeza, con una tranquilidad increíble. No hablamos, no parece necesario... me adora en silencio como lo hago yo. Al volver frente a su boca, la beso profundamente, quedando completamente apoyado sobre ella pero se revuelve hasta enmarcar mis caderas con sus muslos. Siento su calidez y lo mojada que se encuentra, aunque mi intención inicial no era esa. Pero, tan inevitable como podía ser, se filtra en mi interior el deseo nuevamente. Me dedico a frotarme sobre ella de manera lenta y sinuosa hasta que ella me empuja un poco para que me aparte. Creo que tal vez fui demasiado insistente y me ha frenado, pero sus ojos me dicen lo contrario. Me sostiene la mirada como si estuviese luchando internamente con algo... pero al parecer pierde la batalla y me besa nuevamente, más insistentemente. Siento una de sus manos deslizarse por mi pecho, bajando suavemente hasta tomar mi miembro. Suspiro en su boca ante su toque, firme y pausado hasta que es ella misma quien acomoda sus caderas más cerca, y lo introduce con ayuda de sus manos en su interior. Enreda sus piernas tras de mí mientras el golpe de calor me invade. No pierdo la calma y sigo acariciándola y besándola mientras empujo lentamente dentro de ella. Sus gemidos rompen el silencio pero son acompañados de suspiros y el suave murmullo de los besos desperdigados por ambos. Siento como si me acogiese en su interior, rodeándome con sus brazos y aferrándome con fuerza, sobre todo cuando sus gemidos me indican que ha cruzado la barrera hacia el orgasmo. Sigo besándola aún después de acabar, repasando con mis manos las líneas de su cuerpo.

El cuarto está lleno de la luz azulosa del amanecer y hace parecer esto como una ensoñación.

Hay algo distinto... no sé que es y no sé cómo llamarlo. Es como si fuese la primera vez que consigo verla realmente, en toda su extensión, tal como es... y todo lo que veo me agrada.

No quiero levantarme nunca... congelaría este momento, si pudiera, pero... un recuerdo sonoro de mi fragilidad humana (un gruñido) me devuelve a la realidad.

La risa de Juvia suena como campanillas en el silencio.

– Oye, no te burles, tengo hambre... realmente no como nada desde ayer cuando estuve en el gremio – se nota que intenta encubrir su risa pero no tiene éxito. – ¿Quieres desayunar?

Asiente y la beso una vez más antes de levantarme. No soy malo cocinando pero no lo hago con frecuencia, ya que sé sólo lo suficiente como para sobrevivir, pero no hay forma de arruinar los huevos revueltos a menos que se quemen así que es algo que desayuno con recurrencia. Preparo café y pongo dos tazas en la encimera cuando veo que Juvia sale del cuarto. Nuevamente lleva una de mis camisas (lo que no me importa sólo porque se le ven mejor que a mí) y en sus manos trae tanto su ropa de ayer como la mía.

– La ropa de Juvia está húmeda todavía.

– Hay que tenderla en el patio – le digo extendiéndole mis manos para que me pase la ropa.

Llevo la ropa, la tiendo en el patio y vuelvo cuando ella ha terminado los huevos que yo estaba haciendo y los tiene junto a las tazas en la encimera. Traigo dos banquillos y nos sentamos lado a lado a comer. Comemos en silencio, pero parece adecuado.

Quisiera hablar con ella como lo hice con Lucy ayer, con esa apertura y confianza, pero no sé cómo comenzar... ni de qué hablar...

Al final termino hablando de algo que no tenía pensado...

– Mañana no podré estar contigo – me mira sorprendida y luego hace una mueca – Me voy de misión con los chicos.

– Juvia estará muy sola... – parece decirse a sí misma.

– Voy con Natsu, Happy, Erza y Lucy. Es una misión de varios días pero estaré de vuelta pronto ¿sí?

– Mmhm – parece triste.

– ¿Estás bien con eso?

– Me gustaría ir con Gray-sama.

– No podemos ir juntos a todas las misiones...

– Juvia lo sabe... pero se sentirá sola.

– Yo también voy a extrañarte, pero la recompensa de la misión es buena y no he tenido muchos trabajos últimamente – La frase sale antes de que me dé cuenta de que lo he dicho y Juvia me mira con sus grandes ojos muy abiertos.

– ¿V-va a e-e-extrañar a Juvia?

– S-s-sí, digo, también extrañaré el gremio y... – y estoy balbuceando como un tonto... Ella se me prende al cuello y ya no trato de detenerla, porque no hay forma de desdecirme... tampoco es como si estuviese mintiendo.

Cuando voy a ver la ropa nuevamente ésta se encuentra seca y tibia por el fuerte sol que hace, así que llevo a la habitación las prendas de Juvia, para devolvérselas. Al encontrarla en la pieza me doy cuenta que tiene entre sus manos los restos de la braga púrpura.

– Lo lamento – le digo recordando cómo la rompí – la verdad, me gustaba.

– Juvia tendrá que caminar hasta Fairy Hills sin... sin... – dice roja como un tomate, haciendo que comprenda su preocupación.

– Sólo tendremos que tener cuidado... – le digo sonriendo.

Le digo que puede ducharse acá en vez de esperar a llegar a casa y termina aceptando mi propuesta. Cuando sale de la ducha ya lleva su conjunto de siempre. El cinturón y la cartera están extraviados en algún lugar del desorden de la habitación, así que le digo que los buscaré y se los devolveré después.

La acompaño hasta Fairy Hills como ya estoy acostumbrado a hacer y, aunque no corre viento en lo absoluto, la veo llevar las manos a su falda en varias ocasiones, como si estuviese asustada de que se levante. Definitivamente tendré que compensarla por esto...

Me quedo besándola frente a los dormitorios durante un rato antes de despedirme y luego bajo hasta el gremio para buscar a Erza y así coordinarme con ella de una vez por todas para la misión de mañana.

Doy con Erza en pocos minutos luego de entrar pero parece cabreada por algo.

– ¡Oi, Erza!

– ¡Tu! – dijo abalanzándose sobre mí y amenazándome con una de sus espadas en el cuello – ¿¡Qué hiciste!?

– Y-yo...yo... fui a hablar con Lucy ayer por lo de la misión.

– ¿Qué le hiciste a Juvia?

– ¿A Juvia? ¿No se supone que me enviaste a hablar con Lucy?

– Pero ayer estuvo lloviendo repentinamente, así que algo le hiciste a Juvia... y después no volvió a los dormitorios...

– Eso fue un mal entendido... – digo sintiendo el sudor frío correr por mi frente.

– ¡Explícate! – dice presionando un poco más la espada contra mí

– Eso no es de tu incumbencia... – digo a ojos cerrados, sintiendo la furia hirviendo en mi interior ¡Lo que sea que pase con Juvia no tiene por qué importarle!

– Graaaay... – recalca, amenazante.

– ¡Pasó la noche conmigo, está bien! – Le digo enojado, más para que deje de molestarme que porque tenga ganas de contárselo.

– ¿Contigo? – Dice confundida – ¿En tu casa? ¿Por qué?

– ¿Tú qué crees? – Le digo apartando a la fuerza su espada de mi cuello a medida que su cara empieza a ponerse roja en la comprensión de mis palabras.

– Ah... esto... – masculla.

– Tch... No es que te importe...– Miro alrededor y veo que varios de los del gremio han alcanzado a escuchar nuestra discusión así que no demorarán en inventar historias al respecto – ¿podríamos sólo hablar de la misión de una vez?

– Sí... claro... – dice casi volviendo a su estado normal. Me dirijo junto a ella hasta una de las mesas, apartados de los demás.

– Hablé con Lucy y dijo que nos acompañaría – Hago una pausa mirando hacia todos lados antes de continuar – Tenía razones personales para no querer ir, pero la convencí...

– Oh, ya veo... ¿Te dijo cuáles?

– No... Y tampoco quise preguntar – no me gusta mentir pero Erza parece no darse cuenta de que lo hago.

Luego de acordar la hora en que nos juntaremos y la forma en que viajaremos mañana me despido de ella y me voy de vuelta a casa.

El lugar se siente muy silencioso y vacío ahora. Serán largos cuatro días antes de estar de vuelta..


	11. En nombre de la amistad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Aquí está la segunda parte de mi sorpresa de hoy :) La historia paralela tendrá que ver con esta así que, para los interesados en ella la lanzaré el día viernes.**

 **Ojala les guste :)**

 **¿Dónde nos quedamos?**

 **Ah, si...**

Luego de acordar la hora en que nos juntaremos y la forma en que viajaremos mañana me despido de ella y me voy de vuelta a casa.

El lugar se siente muy silencioso y vacío ahora. Serán largos cuatro días antes de estar de vuelta...

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **CAPÍTULO 11: En nombre de la Amistad**

– No quiero hablar de eso...

– Te pregunto porque somos amigos – dice con sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa tensa y amenazante mientras toma otro palo.

– No les incumbe – Insisto, sintiendo como las chispas salen de los ojos de Erza.

Esta vez Lucy me debe una grande, aunque supongo que es más una devuelta de mano por lo de la fiesta... Me fui con Erza a buscar agua y leña mientras ella se queda con Natsu en el campamento. Se supone que tienen que montar una tienda pero podrían conversar en el intertanto. Sólo espero que ocupen bien el tiempo que les estoy dando porque me está costando trabajo aguantar a Erza.

– Sólo quiero saber si las cosas están marchando bien entre ustedes...

– ¡Ya está bien! – No entiendo cómo puede ser tan cabezotas – Tch.

Ya llevamos un día de trayecto y recién mañana llegaremos al lugar de la misión así que debo ser fuerte para aguantar lo que queda de este trabajo.

A pesar de que Erza no me ha dejado de preguntar cosas, sobre todo de Juvia, he tenido la impresión de que está evitando algo importante.

– ¡Ya basta! – Le digo soltando mi carga de leña al suelo y volviéndome hacia ella de frente – ¿Dime, qué es lo que realmente quieres preguntarme? ¡me tienes vuelto loco con la palabrería!...

Su cara cambia súbitamente, primero sorprendida pero luego... ¿tiene pena? Oh, no, no sé cómo lidiar con eso... ¿qué es lo que pasa últimamente? ¿Acaso emito alguna especie de señal que sólo los animales y las mujeres con problemas emocionales pueden oír?*

– No, no es nada...

Bueno, supongo que no debo comparar esto con lo que pasó con Lucy... aunque me tenga confianza Erza seguirá haciéndose la fuerte, sin decirme lo que le ocurre.

Me siento en el piso a tomar agua de uno de los recipientes llenos que traemos y comienzo a agrupar nuevamente la leña que solté...

– ¿G-Gray? – Dice sentándose a mi lado.

– ¿Sí?

– ¿No tienes miedo? – ¿De Juvia? ¿De qué?

– ¿Miedo, de qué? – ¿Será eso lo que tiene ella?

– De salir herido... – con que es eso... bueno, supongo que lo entiendo...

– Tu y yo sabemos lo que es la pérdida... – no es necesario que ahonde en ello puesto que los dos tenemos suficientes malos recuerdos al respecto – Claro que tengo miedo... – digo arrancando pasto del que se encuentra a mi lado de forma despreocupada, observando cómo se va con el viento cuando lo levanto en mi mano.

– Ya veo... – dice bajando la mirada.

– Pero no se puede vivir toda la vida con miedo... – no sé si se lo digo a ella o a mi mismo – Si no creamos lazos sólo desperdiciamos el tiempo que otros nos han conseguido por medio de su sacrificio...

Dos rostros muy parecidos entre sí vienen a mi mente... Ul, Ultear... ambas dieron su vida por darme más tiempo para vivir la mía. No sólo no puedo permitirme perder a nadie más de los que me importan sino que tampoco debería alejar a aquellos a los que les importo sólo por miedo.

Termino de recoger la leña en silencio y me pongo de pie, tendiéndole mi mano libre para que se apoye en ella para levantarse del suelo.

– Gracias... – dice, con una profundidad que hace parecer que no lo dice por lo de ayudarla a levantarse.

Volvemos al campamento mientras intento desacelerar el paso todo lo que puedo para darles tiempo a esos dos... sólo espero que no la caguen.

Al llegar está la otra tienda montada, junto a la carpa donde dejamos durmiendo a Happy, pero no hay idiotas ni rubias a la vista.

– Natsuuu... – escucho salir de la tienda en un tono casi suplicante.

– ¿Sí, Luce?

– No voy a poder meter todo eso en mi boca – Oh, no díganme que no están haciendo lo que creo que hacen... No puede estar pasando... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora?

– Vamos, Luce... – Dice en un tono un poco picarezco – Déjame ayudar... – ¿Ayudar? ¿Qué?

Miro a Erza equipar una de sus espadas y le veo una expresión de odio casi refulgente, que casi compite con las llamas del tarado de fuego.

– Erza, espera, no creo que sea buena idea... – le digo a la locomotora antes que pase a toda velocidad sobre mí.

– Kyaaaa... Natsuuu... ¡espera! – se escucha de Lucy

– Natsu, tu pedazo de... – Con un solo corte veo caer un costado de la tienda en jirones, dejando al descubierto a dos confundidos seres... una rubia con la boca totalmente abierta mientras un pelirosa empuja un montón de marshmallows en ella.

Hay un montón de marshmallows tirados por todos lados en la carpa... debí saber que era sólo otro de sus estúpidos desafíos.

– Erchza – dice Lucy, botando los marshmallows que definitivamente no puede tragar.

– ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – pregunta el idiota, levantándose con las manos en jarra.

De seguro estos dos no alcanzaron a hablar de nada. Le doy una mirada acusadora a Lucy, pero no parece sentirse especialmente culpable. Pero, claro, ella no sabe que tuve que aguantar el interrogatorio de Erza.

– No... No es por nada – dice Erza, roja como un tomate... supongo que ella también esperaba una escena distinta a la que encontramos.

– Natsu, ya basta... dejemos los dulces para después – indica Lucy limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

– ¡Aye! iré a por Happy. No quiero que se pierda la comida – dice yendo por la salida de la carpa creada por Erza, pero cuando pasa a mi lado me doy cuenta de que tiene algo pegado al pelo... ¿es eso… chocolate?

– ¡Oi, Salamander! Tienes un chocolate en la cabeza – le digo señalándole el lugar en la propia.

– ¡Así que ahí llegó! – Dice riendo – ¡Mira, Lucy! – Le muestra el lugar del que pende el chocolate antes de quitarlo.

Lucy se pone roja, automáticamente, y comienzo a preguntarme qué fue lo que realmente pasó mientras no estuvimos.

Natsu se va a buscar a Happy mientras que Erza y yo volvemos a recoger la leña una vez más para comenzar a hacer la hoguera.

Lucy ordena la tienda donde estaba con Natsu, guardando algunas cosas y botando otras. Se escuchan ruidos de conversación desde la otra tienda y un somnoliento Happy sale volando inestablemente de la carpa.

Mientras Natsu enciende la hoguera (por razones obvias) los demás comenzamos a preparar la comida rápidamente mientras planificamos nuestro siguiente día.

La comida pasa rápidamente ya que, para variar, no hay mucho para todos estos días y hay que racionarlo. Las chicas nos envían a dormir a nosotros en la tienda que Erza destrozó. No es que alguno de nosotros vaya a pasar frío así que no me molesta. Natsu es el primero en levantarse para irse a la tienda pero, antes de hacerlo se acerca a Lucy y le estampa un rápido beso antes de irse, dejándonos de piedra a todos los demás.

Happy, después del grito inicial, suelta un montón de lágrimas antes de seguir a Natsu mientras que Lucy está muy roja y tartamudeando ante Erza y yo, que no nos hemos movido en lo absoluto...

Supongo que sí ocurrió algo mientras no estuve aquí... pero no sé si quiero averiguarlo... imaginarlo me da escalofríos (y no de los buenos).

– Bueno, estoy cansado... – digo levantándome para irme a acostar, esperando que eso corte la tensión y ayude a que Erza siga mi ejemplo.

– Espera, Gray, no quieres saber qué pasó – dice Erza con aire de indignación.

– No es mi problema – digo mirando a Lucy, quien parece sorprendida de mi comentario – Ni el tuyo, por lo demás – digo a Erza, quien se guarda su molestia pero se va a su tienda con aire de ofendida.

Veo que Lucy la sigue, aunque me esboza un "gracias" antes de entrar en su tienda. Así que, contando, ahora sí me debe una...

Espero que Erza no sea tan insistente con ella como lo ha sido conmigo las últimas semanas. En realidad puede ser un fastidio cuando se lo propone.

Suspiro y echo la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar las estrellas un momento, sin ganas de dormir pero tampoco de estar solo como lo estoy ahora. Me gustaría estar en mi casa, entre mis sábanas... y sí, en compañía de Juvia. Es acogedor el que se preocupe por lo que quiero, después de tanto tiempo sin que nadie se preocupe por mí... o que simplemente me acompañe en silencio, como suele hacerlo... es agradable que esté cerca.

Cuando decido que es suficiente cursilería por el día de hoy me levanto para entrar a la tienda, pero me encuentro con una escena emotiva entre Happy y Natsu.

– Pero Natsuuuu – reclama el pequeño gato azul mientras le caen lágrimas.

– Está bien, si no es tan raro... es cuestión de acostumbrarse.

– Pero no quiero... – reclama igual que un niño pequeño.

– Creí que te agradaba Lucy...

– Pero... pero... no quiero perderte – dice llorando más fuerte, en brazos de Natsu.

– Está bien, tranquilo... yo nunca te dejaría de lado.

– ¿Porque somos amigos? – dice mirándole con ojos empapados.

– Porque somos amigos – le repite Natsu.

Okay, no me siento cómodo con esto tampoco así que decido no interrumpir e irme a dar una vuelta mientras las cosas se calman en el campamento.

Vuelvo al riachuelo donde llenamos las cantimploras más temprano junto a Erza, para ver si un rápido baño consigue despejarme y relajarme lo suficiente. Me quito la ropa y me meto en las frías aguas, dejando que se me entumezca la piel hasta no percibir nada.

Es extraño no sentir, después de tantos días, semanas, teniendo tantos estímulos y presiones alrededor haciéndome enfrentarme a mis propias emociones y sentimientos.

El frío... Esto me recuerda mi infancia y los largos entrenamientos junto a Ul...

¿Cómo es que mi maestra Ul ha estado todo este día acompañándome a pesar de no estar realmente aquí? Ha estado en mi conversación con Erza, en mis recuerdos, en el frío de las aguas...

La extraño... creo que ella sabría qué decirme en este momento de mi vida, donde la confusión y la incertidumbre son pan de cada día... es posible que yo ignorara cualquier consejo que ella me diera, pero siempre podía contar con que lo intentaría de todas formas.

Se siente bien estar en su compañía, aunque sea de esta forma, tan virtual.

Salgo del agua sintiéndome relajado, que supongo que era el objetivo inicial, y miro las aguas un rato, como para despedirme.

Emprendo retorno hasta el campamento, notando al llegar que todo está muy silencioso, así que supongo que ya no hay nadie en pie. En la tienda, Natsu abraza a un durmiente Happy, pero parece tenso así que no creo que esté durmiendo en absoluto, a pesar de sus ojos cerrados. Lo conozco demasiado bien como para creerle eso.

– ¿No puedes dormir? – Le pregunto desde la entrada.

– No... – Dice mirándome sólo para volver a cerrar los ojos con insistencia – ¡podrías al menos ponerte algo de ropa para andar por ahí!

– ¿Y mi ropa? – Digo mirando mi desnudez – ¡Maldición! Se debe haber quedado en el río.

Paso rápidamente hasta donde están mis cosas y me preparo un lugar para dormir, haciendo de cuentas que no ha ocurrido nada.

Supongo que, a pesar de que he intentado todo el día mantenerme al margen de la cursilería a mi alrededor puedo permitirme un momento de debilidad para devolverle a Natsu el consejo que me dio en los camarines después de la fiesta.

– Oi, Natsu – le digo, maliciosamente, antes de acomodarme para dormir – Más te vale cuidar de ella.

– ¡Que ya sé eso! – Bufa antes de enterrarse más bajo la manta.

– Lo sé... – Claro, él no es como yo... sé que va a cuidarla. No es tanto que él necesite escucharlo como que yo necesito decírselo.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* (Es una referencia a Mónica en la serie Friends: "¿Seré yo? ¿Acaso emito una especie de señal que sólo pueden oír los perros y los hombres con graves problemas emocionales?")


	12. Funciono así

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Es lindo ver que lo que escribo tiene una buena recepción :) Así que les agradezco de todo corazón tanto las lecturas de este humilde fanfic como de la historia paralela que les presenté la semana pasada.**

 **Ahora les traigo un nuevo episodio de la historia. Esta vez no actualizaré hasta la próxima semana así que hagan que la emoción les dure hasta el próximo capítulo :)**

 **Espero que sea de su gusto...**

 **¿Dónde nos quedamos?**

 **Ah, si...**

Supongo que, a pesar de que he intentado todo el día mantenerme al margen de la cursilería a mi alrededor puedo permitirme un momento de debilidad para devolverle a Natsu el consejo que me dio en los camarines después de la fiesta.

– Oi, Natsu – le digo, maliciosamente, antes de acomodarme para dormir – Más te vale cuidar de ella.

– ¡Que ya sé eso! – Bufa antes de enterrarse más bajo la manta.

– Lo sé... – Claro, él no es como yo... sé que va a cuidarla. No es tanto que él necesite escucharlo como que yo necesito decírselo.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **CAPÍTULO 12: Funciono así...**

La misión demoró más de lo previsto, dado que un gremio oscuro había metido sus garras en medio de la situación. Sólo se suponía que debíamos dividirnos para abarcar terreno y buscar a un grupo de excursionistas perdidos en un pantano, contactarnos con los demás miembros del equipo cuando encontráramos a alguien, reunirlos a todos y llevarlos de regreso a sus preocupados familiares. El problema fue que no se encontraban perdidos como creíamos sino que habían sido llevados por un gremio oscuro para usarlos como sacrificio, ya que intentaban invocar a un demonio. Al menos llegamos a tiempo antes de que ocurriese. Tuvimos que luchar con ellos y llevarlos a las autoridades, pero nos dimos cuenta de que tenían más prisioneros que los excursionistas que nosotros veníamos a buscar así que tuvimos que contactar a los familiares de las personas restantes.

Fue agotador pero, por lo menos, la recompensa fue mayor de lo esperado por las molestias adicionales.

Vamos a volver en tren, a pesar de las quejas de Natsu, porque ninguno de nosotros está dispuesto a demorar un día y medio más el regreso al gremio.

Cada uno de nosotros dedica una hora, antes de irnos, para visitar las tiendas y comprar cosas en la ciudad antes de reunirnos en la estación.

Aún es raro ver a Lucy haciéndole acariciando a Natsu mientras éste agoniza en su regazo al viajar. Suena inconcebible que sean novios. ¡Novios! Aunque el título molesta más que estar con ellos porque no son muy expresivos cuando están frente a los demás... de hecho sigue siendo casi lo mismo. Se divierten con lo mismo que antes, se lanzan bromas igual que antes y se siguen enojando por las mismas tonterías... Supongo que eso evita que me sienta incómodo. Erza, por otra parte, ha estado muy callada durante esta misión y creo que se debe a ellos, o a su relación en realidad.

Duermo gran parte del viaje, esperando acortar con ello la distancia, de alguna forma. Llegaremos cuando esté anocheciendo y dos días sobre lo que teníamos pensado... definitivamente ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

Erza me despierta de manera poco amable al llegar a Magnolia y vamos de regreso al gremio a reportarnos, aunque sólo tengo deseos de llegar a mi casa y arrastrarme hasta mi dormitorio.

Ni bien entramos, inspecciono el lugar, encontrando una alta concurrencia.

No veo a Juvia por ningún lado pero no quiero tener que preguntar por ella, sería demasiado desesperado de mi parte decir que la extrañé o lo que sea... mucho menos para darle lo que le compré antes de venir.

Natsu sale disparado a una de las mesas donde los chicos babean mirando a Lucy, seguramente habiendo escuchado algún comentario que los demás no oímos. Lucy, avergonzada como pocas veces la he visto, le grita que no esperaba que fuera un novio celoso, lo que alerta a todos los presentes en el gremio respecto a las buenas nuevas. Mientras Mirajane la felicita por su nuevo noviazgo, diciéndole que es muy romántico que Natsu defienda su honor yo me dirijo a la barra, intentando ignorar la batahola que se arma tras de mí.

Aunque es difícil desentenderse cuando Gajeel se acerca y se sienta a mi derecha en otro de los banquillos.

– Maldición, quién iba a creer que ese idiota iba a ganarse a la coneja – dice con una de sus torcidas sonrisas.

– No me parece tan raro. – Le digo poco interesado en cualquier análisis que quiera hacer de ello.

– ¿Y tú cuando vas a formalizar tu relación con Juvia? – Dice cambiando su mirada a una más desafiante – ¿o realmente quieres ir por detrás del cabeza hueca?

– Eso no es tu problema – respondo todo lo serio que puedo, aunque su comentario realmente me molesta.

Iba a esperar a que Mirajane volviese a la barra para pedir algo de comer pero con el comentario de Gajeel realmente se me quitó el apetito, así que estoy a punto de levantarme e irme cuando la sensación de unas suaves manos en mis hombros me contiene en el asiento.

– Bienvenido, Gray-sama – le escucho susurrar, notando cuanto echaba de menos esa vocecita.

– Estoy de regreso – le digo estirando mi cuello hacia atrás para mirarla. Con ella de pie tras de mí sólo veo su rostro, rodeado por sus cabellos azules que caen haciendo cosquillas en mi cara.

Gajeel se va rápidamente de nuestro lado, escurriéndose en el bullicio del gremio, claramente intimidado por la cercanía de nosotros dos.

Me siento tentadísimo a besarla, pero en cambio me quedo apoyado en su pecho mientras me acaricia los hombros, escuchando sus latidos subir de intensidad.

– Ara, ara, chicos, conseguid un cuarto – dice Mirajane, sin que la hayamos escuchado aproximarse, y consiguiendo que Juvia se espante y retroceda lo suficiente como para que yo pierda el equilibrio y me vaya de espalda al suelo.

– ¡Mira-san! – dice ahogadamente Juvia, cubriendo su boca.

– Oi, Mira, ten cuidado con lo que dices – le indico aún desde el suelo.

– Pero si es natural entre dos personas que se quieren – dice de lo más despreocupada.

– ¡No es como que no lo hayan hecho antes! – dice algún hombre a mis espaldas, cuya voz no alcanzo a distinguir a quién pertenece.

Juvia, complicada con la escena, se retira a paso rápido del gremio por la parte sur.

Sinceramente tengo ganas de golpear al imbécil que haya hablado pero estoy más preocupado por Juvia que por el idiota que habló así que decido ir tras ella.

A pesar de que salió muy a prisa, se encuentra a unos veinte metros de la entrada, mirando fijamente al cielo junto a un frondoso árbol. Como hoy va de blanco la luz de la luna llena que ilumina Magnolia esta noche se refleja en ella, haciéndole ver más destellante que nunca.

– ¿Acaso está mal que Juvia haga esas cosas? – dice sin notar que me he acercado.

– ¿Te arrepientes? – le pregunto un poco dolido por su cuestionamiento.

– ¡Gray-sama! – Grita sorprendida – yo... yo... no lo sé... – mira al suelo en silencio antes de continuar, viéndose repentinamente más frágil, en su etéreo vestido blanco sujeto por dos finos pabilos – los chicos del gremio han dicho cosas crueles de Juvia estos días...

– Pues dime quiénes para partirle la cara a los tarados – suelto en un tono más sombrío de lo que esperaba.

– No importa... Es sólo que Juvia...

– Se arrepiente de haberse acostado conmigo – digo completando su oración antes que sea ella quien la termine, haciendo que me mire con intensidad – Sabes, creía que te podían disgustar muchas cosas de mí pero no creí que esa fuese una de ellas... – le suelto, molesto y con la clara intención de herirle – aunque no sabía que para ti hubiese sido taaan desagradable.

– No entiende... – dice desviando la mirada como si estuviese dolida.

– Claro, como si yo dejase a cualquiera meterse a mi cama... – le digo con molestia.

– Pero usted... – Corta la frase con cara de dolor y haciendo aspas con las manos frente a ella para apartarse – No importa...

– Eres realmente desesperante ¿lo sabías?... No te entiendo. A veces me buscas, yendo a mi propia casa a tentarme y luego me esquivas cada vez que me acerco... y, antes de irme... Dios, Juvia, no logro descifrarte. – Le digo tomándola por los brazos, bruscamente – ¿Qué quieres?

– Yo... yo quiero estar con... con Gray-sa... – dice insegura.

– ¡Yo también quiero estar contigo! – le digo ya furibundo y casi gritándole en la cara, sin dejarle terminar la frase. – Y eso ya te lo he dicho...

– Pero...

– ¿Pero qué?

– ¿No está mal que hagamos eso sin que seamos novios siquiera...?

– ¿Así que es eso? ¿¡El estúpido título!? – Digo soltándole los brazos de golpe – Aunque no me contesta puedo ver que dirige sus ojos al piso – Para mí eso es sólo un nombre... Estoy contigo y eso es lo que cuenta para mí, pero si te complica... – le digo ya cansinamente.

– No quiero que se sienta obligado por... lo que hemos hecho juntos... quiero que sea de verdad – dice avergonzada.

– ¿Obligado? No estoy obligado... Es sólo que... para mí ya somos novios de todos modos... – La palabra "novios" me suena ajena, como si fuese anormal, atorándose en mi garganta.

– No quería discutir con Gray-sama – dice con un suspiro.

– Yo tampoco quería llegar acá a discutir... – le digo aún en tono fuerte, aunque ya no gritando, sintiéndome molesto y cansado: de la discusión y de lo que he pasado en los últimos días, durmiendo mal, comiendo mal, caminando, luchando – después de todo te he extrañado – le suelto en un impulso.

– ¿E-e-e-en serio? – dice incrédula.

– ¿Tan poco crees que me importas? – digo haciendo que escuche claramente la indignación en mi voz.

– Es que... Como nunca me dice nada... yo... creí que no era tan importante...

– Eres la primera persona que dejo que se acerque tanto a mí en años... – digo comenzando a avanzar de manera inconsciente, dejando que mi ira me controle, haciendo que ella retroceda hasta toparse con el tronco del árbol, quedando cubiertos por su sombra – No te imaginas lo difícil que ha sido dejarte entrar en mi mundo así que no te atrevas a pensar que no me importas.

Distintas imágenes de ella comienzan a invadir mi cabeza, desde el momento en que la conocí hasta ahora...

– Para mí siempre fuiste un enigma, sabes... – le digo bordeando con una de mis manos sus cabellos – nunca entendí porqué quisiste acercarte a mí cuando yo alejo a todos, incluso a quienes les importo – Es difícil decirlo en voz alta, pero siento que es verdad – Y yo, muchas veces, no digo lo que pienso, no digo lo que siento, pero eso no significa que no me importe lo que pasa con las personas que quiero. – Digo acercándome lo suficiente a su rostro, a sólo centímetros, conteniéndome de besarla, con la tentación de hacerlo. – Para mí, a veces, es más fácil actuar...

– G-Gray-sama... – Susurra, dejando un cosquilleo deslizarse por mi boca al sentir su aliento.

Contengo la respiración y cierro mis ojos, rogando porque ella se sienta tan incómoda como yo al no hacer realmente contacto, sintiendo como zumba mi cuerpo ante su cercanía, hormigueando ante la necesidad de aferrarle.

Cuando noto el suave toque de sus labios rozando los míos pierdo el exiguo autocontrol que he conseguido mantener, tomándola por la cintura con mi otra mano e intensificando el beso que me da hasta que ambos luchamos por recuperar el aliento. Me mira, con los párpados bajos, e intensamente agitada.

– Disculpa si esto te ha traído problemas o si te los trae en el futuro, pero yo funciono así... he aprendido a funcionar así... – Le indico.

Como estoy seguro de no sentirme, en lo absoluto, dentro de mis cabales, decido dejar el tema hasta ahí, apartándome de ella súbitamente y caminando a paso firme rumbo a casa, sin mirar atrás.


	13. Búsqueda

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Chicos, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y por el ánimo que me han dado para seguir escribiendo la historia. S** **ólo espero que no me estén odiando por cómo dejé el último capítulo.**

 **Ojalá que el de hoy sea de su gusto...**

 **¿Dónde nos quedamos?**

 **Ah, si...**

Cuando noto el suave toque de sus labios rozando los míos pierdo el exiguo autocontrol que he conseguido mantener, tomándola por la cintura con mi otra mano e intensificando el beso que me da hasta que ambos luchamos por recuperar el aliento. Me mira, con los párpados bajos, e intensamente agitada.

– Disculpa si esto te ha traído problemas o si te los trae en el futuro, pero yo funciono así... he aprendido a funcionar así... – Le indico.

Como estoy seguro de no sentirme, en lo absoluto, dentro de mis cabales, decido dejar el tema hasta ahí, apartándome de ella súbitamente y caminando a paso firme rumbo a casa, sin mirar atrás.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **CAPÍTULO 13: Búsqueda.**

Intento dormir, juro que lo intento. El cansancio debería poder conmigo, pero mi cabeza trabaja a mil por hora, impidiéndome caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Si hay algo que jamás he sido es femenino, no sé tratar delicadamente a nadie, ni siquiera a Juvia... no solo le he hecho sentir mal sino que he terminado discutiendo con ella... claramente me duele que se cuestione el estar conmigo cuando yo mismo he tenido que dejar caer muchas barreras para conseguir estar con ella de la manera que lo he hecho. Supongo que estará triste o frustrada, o ambas, por como dejé las cosas esta noche... yo lo estaría en su lugar.

Fui un cretino, dejándola sin una respuesta, a pesar de que tengo las cosas muy claras en mi interior... para mi ella ya es mi novia aunque no se lo he dicho...

Okay, eso suena infantil, lo reconozco, pero ahora no sé cómo hacer que ella me crea que lo pienso así, de manera sincera... no porque me sienta obligado ni nada...

¿Por qué esto debe ser tan complicado? Nunca pensé estar devanándome los sesos para saber qué hacer con una chica... menos estando al nivel de cansancio que estoy...

Siento como si el día de la fiesta, cuando estuve junto a Juvia por primera vez, se hubiese roto un dique en mi interior, ya el agua se derramó y no es posible regresarla donde estaba... pensé que ante eso tenía sólo dos opciones: o me sostenía hasta que se asentara el agua o me dejaba arrastrar por la corriente hasta ahogarme... creí que hacía lo primero pero tal vez me equivoqué, porque me siento ahogado ahora...

En los pocos buenos recuerdos que tengo de mis padres, ellos lo hacían parecer tan fácil, como si estar juntos fuese algo muy natural... como el idiota con Lucy, como si fuesen dos piezas de un puzle que calzaran perfectamente. Yo soy más como una pieza dañada, que no encaja en ningún lugar realmente, ni siquiera con Juvia que ha hecho lo posible para que eso suceda.

No sé en qué momento me quedé dormido... pero desperté en posición fetal, con los puños condenadamente apretados alrededor de la sábana y con sudor frío recorriendo mi espalda. Sé que algo perseguía en el sueño que estaba teniendo pero, claramente, no logré alcanzarlo y tengo pegada aún en mí la sensación de desesperanza y soledad, con el frío interno que las acompaña. Siempre he preferido que el frío se acumule fuera en vez de dentro de mí.

Definitivamente las pocas horas de sueño que logré acumular no han hecho mucho por aliviar mi cansancio y me encuentro agarrotado y con una sensación de debilidad general.

Mi cara da hacia la puerta del cuarto, por lo que me quedo fijamente mirándola hasta poder volver a la consciencia completamente... miro el bolso con desgano y comienzo a recordar... Ayer, al llegar, cerré de golpe la puerta, avancé en la oscuridad hasta la cama y dejé caer el bolso que llevé a la misión sin desarmarlo siquiera, con el regalo que traía para ella aún guardado en la parte de arriba. Ahora me pregunto si alguna vez llegará a recibirlo.

Sólo es un antiguo prendedor... es posible que ella no lo quiera de todos modos...

O quizás podría llevárselo para disculparme. Sería un buen gesto, inclusive dulce... demasiado sensiblero para mí, pero seguro que no para ella...

Lidio con la idea el resto de la mañana y la mitad de la tarde (durante la ducha, la comida, el desarme del bolso y el lavado de ropa) hasta que decido ir con el regalo hasta el gremio. Me arrepiento varias veces en el camino y desando el trayecto hecho... pero entre idas y vueltas termino llegando a mi destino.

¿Qué me pasa? ¡Yo no soy así!

Entro con la caja de regalo escondida en la chaqueta, mirando a todos lados a ver si la encuentro pero, nuevamente, no la veo alrededor. Una parte de mí se siente extrañamente aliviada, mientras que otra solo guarda decepción.

Aunque en una de las mesas está mi equipo, junto a Wendy y Charle, me voy directo hasta el tablero de misiones y me paro junto a Nab, para evitar preguntas, y hacer como que miro los avisos mientras espero obtener información...

– Si buscas a Juvia, ya se fue... – dice Mirajane con una sonrisa, detectando mi intención ¿acaso soy tan obvio últimamente?

– ¿Quién dijo que la buscaba? – digo intentando parecer desinteresado.

– Yo sólo pensé que querrías saber... – dice haciendo una pequeña pausa detrás de la barra limpiando un vaso – a qué lugar había ido tu novia.

– Yo... – Comienzo con un tono fuerte que se apaga al segundo. Tengo muchísimas ganas de rebatirle pero supongo que ya está bien de mentirme a mí mismo... cierro mis ojos y me preparo para el pandemonio – Sí...

– ¿Disculpa, cómo dijiste? – dice Mira mientras yo carraspeo para lograr que las palabras no se atoren en mi garganta.

– Que sí... que estaba buscando a mi novia – digo entre dientes, sin querer abrir los ojos para ver las miradas curiosas de los demás.

– Ara, ara, que bueno escuchar eso... – dice haciendo una larga pausa donde, si no hubiese abierto los ojos para cerciorarme, habría creído que se había ido sin hacer ruido – No te preocupes, volverá en unos días.

– ¿Cómo? – digo ante la sorpresa. Creí que se había ido a Fairy Hills, no de la ciudad.

– Gajeel se la llevó de un brazo anoche a una misión en un poblado cercano, aunque ella no parecía muy contenta de ser arrastrada por él... – Menciona Levy, acercándose a la barra, pareciendo desanimada.

– ¿Fueron solos? – digo sonando más grave de lo que pretendía hacerlo.

– Con Lily... – responde Mira de manera automática para luego parar de fregar un plato y apuntarme con el paño – ¿E-e-estás celoso? – sí, claro, yo celoso... y de Gajeel, como si eso fuese a ocurrir...

– Sólo quería saber – le respondo despreocupadamente, fingiendo que miro las misiones del tablero.

– Por supuesto... – dice Levy, sentándose a la barra, entornando sus ojos con tono irónico.

– ¿Sabes dónde fueron? – Le pregunto a Mira, sin hacer caso de la peli azul.

– No recuerdo bien, espera – dijo sacando el registro de misiones – Iban hacia... Acalypha.

Bueno, ya tengo una dirección... hacia el oeste... Acalypha está a menos de un día de aquí, sobre todo si no me detengo. Revisaré las misiones que hay cerca e intentaré llevarla conmigo si la encuentro. Hay una en Hargeon, es hacia el sur pero servirá. Sigue estando cerca... puede considerarse un pequeño desvío.

– Bien, tomaré esta – le digo a Mira dándole la petición para que lo apunte en el registro.

Vuelvo a casa a prisa, sin conversar con nadie. Si se fue ayer en la noche ha de estar ahora en Acalypha, a menos que hayan parado en el camino porque, de ser así podría interceptarlos mañana cuando aún estén en el pueblo en vez de hacerlo cuando estén volviendo.

Gajeel va a enojarse conmigo si me llevo a Juvia pero lo que él piense me importa un huevo así que no será un gran sacrificio.

Salgo rápido, llevando sólo lo necesario y procurando dejar el regalo en un lugar accesible. No pretendo detenerme, no si quiero llegar a tiempo con ellos, conservando fijo mi propósito en mente para mantenerme en pie, a pesar del cansancio acumulado que porto conmigo.

Es de mañana ya cuando diviso muy a lo lejos a un tipo alto de pelo largo y negro, junto a una delgada y fina peli azul, además de un pequeño bulto oscuro que, asumo que será Lily. Va con ropa distinta a lo que estoy habituado pero estoy seguro como el infierno de que es ella. Corro el último tramo como un condenado, con el punto de mira fijo en ella. Juvia va conversando de lo más despreocupada pero estoy seguro de que Gajeel ya me ha sentido porque, aunque camina a ojos cerrados, da una repentina sonrisa torcida en mi dirección antes de pararse. Juvia y Lily parecen confundidos pero él sólo se queda observando a Juvia antes que yo pase arrebatándosela del lado.

– ¡La devolveré luego! – le grito después de tomarla en brazos y seguir corriendo.

– Gihi... ¡Ya era hora! – grita Gajeel de vuelta, volviendo a retomar su camino.

– Eso se ve peligroso – agrega Lily, sin hacer nada por detenerme.

– G-G-Gray-sama... – dice Juvia al reconocerme.

La chica en mis brazos me mira confundida pero no detengo mi carrera hasta que llegamos al centro de la ciudad, varios minutos después.

Este lugar es pequeño así que no hay muchos sitios a los que ir. Busco cualquier lugar que se vea tranquilo como para conversar pero no encuentro ninguno adecuado.

– Ju-Juvia quiere bajar – le escucho decir repentinamente, con las mejillas infladas igual que una niña pequeña mientras hace círculos con uno de sus dedos en mi pecho.

– Está bien – le digo bajándola despacio.

Apenas toca el piso comienza a caminar a paso lento de vuelta a la salida del pueblo, dándome la espalda.


	14. Sueños

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Chicos, estuve conteniéndome toda la semana para no subir el capítulo porque los vi sufrir por haber dejado el relato en una parte buena (aunque encontré en ello una veta sádica que no sabía que tenía... tal vez deban ignorar este comentario) así que aquí está. Espero que con esto puedan ser felices hasta la próxima actualización.**

 **Gracias por leer y espero que lo disfruten.**

 **¿Dónde nos quedamos?**

 **Ah, si...**

Este lugar es pequeño así que no hay muchos sitios a los que ir. Busco cualquier lugar que se vea tranquilo como para conversar pero no encuentro ninguno adecuado.

– Ju-Juvia quiere bajar – le escucho decir repentinamente, con las mejillas infladas igual que una niña pequeña mientras hace círculos con uno de sus dedos en mi pecho.

– Está bien – le digo bajándola despacio.

Apenas toca el piso comienza a caminar a paso lento de vuelta a la salida del pueblo, dándome la espalda.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **CAPÍTULO 14: Sueños**

Parece más menuda con pantalones, pero estos delinean su figura tan bien que me hacen difícil concentrarme.

– Juvia, espera – Una voz en mi cabeza me dice que esto no es lo mío. – entiendo si estás enojada pero...

– Juvia entiende... – Me devuelve la mirada, molesta pero en gran parte dolida – Se supone que es todo lo que Juvia puede esperar de Gray-sama porque él FUNCIONA ASÍ... – dice devolviéndome mis palabras con una voz suave y calmada, casi inerte, haciéndome sentir la peor escoria del mundo.

La miro, con su expresión de sutil enojo, pero todo lo que consigo percibir es lo dolida y nerviosa que se encuentra. Sin duda decirme cosas de manera firme es tan difícil para ella como lo es para mí.

Con ése pensamiento en mente, doy un largo suspiro y me inyecto temple para hablar...

– Hay algo que te dije hace más tiempo, aunque ya no sé si lo recuerdas... – digo sacando el regalo de mi chaqueta y ofreciéndoselo sin mirarla directamente – Que también me esforzaré.

Mira la caja confundida, sin tomarla, como si dentro hubiese algo que la fuese a morder.

Puesto que mi paciencia tiene una corta mecha a este punto, tomo su mano y se la dejo encima de la palma.

– ¿U-u-un regalo-o? –indica haciendo temblar la caja en su mano.

– Pensaba dártelo ayer pero las cosas se complicaron...

Tal vez no debí recordárselo nuevamente porque hace una mueca en respuesta.

– Pero...

– Eres mi novia, te guste o no... – le suelto haciéndome el despreocupado, llevando mis manos a la nuca, a pesar de que las palabras no me sientan cómodas. – el regalo, quiero decir...

– ¿N-n-n-novia? – dice pareciendo ahogada.

Inicialmente parece ensoñada, como si algo en su imaginación la entorpeciera de buscar el contenido del regalo pero, después de un momento, algo la devuelve a la realidad repentinamente y se apresura a abrir la caja.

Observé el envase y su contenido varias veces durante la noche pero en sus manos me parece diferente. El broche, con todos sus brillos, resplandece al sol. La delicada pieza que emula un copo de nieve me pareció una buena idea antes, ahora parece un poco ostentosa.

– Es hermoso – dice antes de volver a mirarme – Muchas gracias, Gray-sama. Etto... Juvia se siente apenada... Juvia no tiene nada para usted...

– No es necesario... quería dártelo...

Permanecemos en silencio otro poco, ella admirando el broche y yo a ella, hasta que se anima a sacarlo de la caja y prenderlo de su ropa. Ostentoso o no, se le ve bien sobre la blusa morada.

Lleva sus manos por debajo del broche, sobre su pecho, a la altura del corazón y me mira, no ensoñada esta vez sino como si estuviese sopesándome.

– Etto... – digo comenzando a ponerme nervioso con sus miradas en el prolongado silencio.

Asiente, aún sin saber qué diré. Caminamos por Acalypha, en silencio, aunque más naturalmente esta vez. Sin buscar ningún lugar en particular, deambulamos hasta que llegamos a un sitio para comer y la invito a entrar. Los precios son altos, pero la comida es buena, y la compañía mejor.

No hacemos mucho durante el día, pero cuando encontramos un pequeño parque y nos sentamos un rato a descansar me pregunta varias cosas de la misión que hicimos con los chicos hace unos días. Le comento a grandes rasgos lo que ocurrió y parece preocupada por lo que le digo del gremio oscuro ése, ya que al haber sido atrapados los miembros de Oración Seis y haber desaparecido o muerto los de Grimoire Heart (sin contar a Meredy, claro) el mundo de las sombras parece haberse revuelto nuevamente y han comenzado a surgir algunos gremios oscuros nuevos, independientes de la antigua Alianza Balam. Y es que, en los siete años que estuvimos ausentes muchas cosas cambiaron y, como era de esperarse, en ambos lados de la acera se han alzado nuevas caras compitiendo por superar a los demás. Sin importar el número de gremios oscuros que haya derrotado Crime Sorciére, y el resto de los gremios oficiales, parece que estos siguen proliferando.

Al llegar la noche buscamos una posada, encontrando un solo cuarto disponible. Me pone nervioso que Juvia pueda pensar que quiero intentar algo con ella porque, de momento, creo que ambos nos sentiríamos incómodos con ese tipo de cercanía. Lamentablemente en este pueblo no hay muchas opciones y el cansancio está engulléndome de manera evidente, al punto de que es la misma Juvia la que me dice que acepte el cuarto que nos ofrecen.

– Me alegra haberte encontrado – le digo antes de entrar al cuarto.

Ella seguro imaginará que se lo digo por el día de hoy pero mi comentario va un poco más lejos que eso... Sin duda el gremio sería muy distinto ahora si Juvia nunca se hubiese topado en nuestro camino... yo sería distinto.

No quiero importunar a Juvia, que ha de estar cansada igualmente, así que me tiendo boca arriba sobre un sillón que hay a un metro de la cama y cierro los ojos, intentando aquietar mi mente que, nuevamente, parece no querer detenerse de pensar. Unos finos dedos comienzan a moverse por mi rostro con lentitud y miro a Juvia allí, tan cerca. Sus ojos brillan con una compasión que me llega a doler. Si hay algo que no me gusta es la lástima y mucho menos de parte de ella.

– Estoy bien... – le digo intentando incorporarme hasta estar sentado.

– Acuéstese en la cama, Gray-sama

– No es necesario, estaré bien aquí...

Se retira poco convencida, sin llevarme la contraria.

Creo que se quita un par de cosas de encima, pero los ojos se me cierran solos y despierto sobresaltado un par de minutos después, sintiendo que se desliza algo sobre mí. En un impulso, sumamente rápido, me encuentro a mí mismo sujetando las muñecas de Juvia con fuerza, no como si fuese a golpearla ni mucho menos, sino como defensa. Es sólo una manta que Juvia ha puesto sobre mí pero me asustó tanto como si hubiese sido una plancha de acero.

– Juvia no quiso...

– Está bien, tranquila... – le digo intentando volver a calmarme y soltando la presión sobre sus muñecas mientras mi respiración se calma y vuelvo a mirar la manta que Juvia ha traído – es solo que... no estoy acostumbrado a que se preocupen por mí...

– Pero Juvia quiere cuidar de Gray-sama... – dice un tanto avergonzada.

– Gracias... – Digo esquivando su mirada. Aún no me es fácil dejar que mis emociones surjan, aunque tenga más disposición para ello ahora.

Vuelvo a acomodarme en el sillón, dejándome llevar por el sueño, sintiendo el suave beso en mi frente tan lejano que no alcanzo a reaccionar ante él.

La noche pasa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y despierto con la suave luz de la mañana bañando la habitación. Me cuesta ubicarme espacialmente, como siempre que duermo en posadas u hoteles y, cuando lo consigo, comienzo a buscar el baño con la mirada de manera automática. Debo pasar junto a la cama para ir hasta la puerta del baño así que trato de no hacer ruido porque, al parecer, Juvia aún duerme.

Cuando voy de vuelta a la habitación me encuentro con que Juvia está sentada en la cama, con los ojos muy abiertos y la frente bañada en sudor, como si estuviese asustada.

– ¿Juvia, estás bien?

– ¡Gray-sama! – grita avanzando hacia mí apoyada en sus rodillas, con la clara intención de abrazarme.

Como veo que se encuentra de alguna manera afectada, no hago ningún intento de rehuir a su contacto.

– ¿Oi, te encuentras bien?

– Sí... Juvia está bien ahora – dice apretadamente en mi cuello, con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura – fue sólo un sueño, sólo un sueño... – repite desesperadamente, como si esa frase la hiciera conectarse con la realidad.

Le devuelvo el abrazo, sujetándola con la fuerza que parece necesitar ahora, hasta que siento que su respiración comienza a calmarse.

– ¿Qué era lo que soñabas? – le pregunto apartándome un poco para mirarla a la cara.

– No es nada... sólo... – dice mirando hacia abajo un momento y comenzando a sonrojarse súbitamente, desconectándose del reciente momento tenso – Juvia no puede concentrarse para contarle si Gray-sama anda sin ropa por la habitación...

– Maldición... – digo antes de mirarme a mí mismo y corroborar las palabras de Juvia... ni una sola prenda, nada... – Lo lamento yo... – digo intentando apartarme para ir en busca de mi ropa que, realmente no sé dónde se encuentra, aunque ha de estar en la habitación porque estoy seguro de que la traía cuando me acosté en el sillón.

Cuando hago el amago de salir de su abrazo Juvia no me suelta y me mira fijamente a los ojos, como indicando que no le importa (bueno, no mientras no me aparte la mirada de mi cara, supongo).

– Juvia soñaba con algo que no sabe si fue real o no... Lo que ocurrió luego de los Juegos Mágicos, cuando luchamos con los dragones pequeños...

Entiendo a lo que se refiere... aún tengo la impresión de que morí en esa oportunidad... la sensación de vacío, de nada... a mí también me ha perseguido en sueños aquel día, aunque tenga una noción más clara que ella de lo que pasó ese día.

– Entiendo...

– Juvia... no podía hacer nada y... – dice mientras sus ojos comienzan a acumular lágrimas – no podía proteger a Gray-sama y Gray-sama sólo... sólo... m-m-m-moría.

La abrazo, entendiendo la impotencia que debe haber sentido. Yo la habría sentido si hubiese sido ella quien moría ante mis ojos.

– Tranquila... estoy aquí – digo tomando su mentón entre el pulgar y el índice – y no pienso ir a ninguna parte.

Asiente y me estampa un delicado beso en la mejilla, seguido de uno más insistente, y luego otro más cerca de la boca, hasta que encuentra mis labios y comienza a besarme, atrapando uno de mis labios entre los suyos.

Trato de abstraerme de todo lo demás, de mi mano en su cintura, de la frágil tela que la cubre, de sus dedos enredándose en mi pelo, de lo solos que nos encontramos... pero es tan fuerte la atracción que siento hacia ella... me encantaría recostarla en la cama y aprovechar la poca ropa de ambos... me muero por hacerlo. Y hacen falta todas mis fuerzas para retroceder y apartarme de ella.

Camino hacia atrás hasta toparme con la pared, para luego deslizar mi espalda rumbo al suelo quedando sentado.

Juvia, un tanto preocupada, llega a mi lado.

– ¿Gray-sama, se encuentra bien?

– Sí, estoy bien, es sólo... – trato de recuperar el aliento antes de continuar y me termina dando risa – sólo estoy evitando hacer algo que podría incomodarte...

– ¿Incomodar a Juvia?

– No sé cómo decir esto... no sé si lo vas a entender... – Enarca una ceja y comprendo que sólo estoy consiguiendo enredarla más – Me encanta todo lo que haces conmigo, todo... y te juro que, si pudiera, no te dejaría salir del cuarto en lo absoluto – Se cubre la boca, comprendiendo a lo que me refiero.

Se sienta a mi lado y parece pensativa mientras se contagia de mi risa nerviosa de hace un momento.

– Pero... no quiero que sea algo de lo que te vayas a arrepentir, quiero que sea algo que te agrade hacer, no algo que te avergüence.

– No es que a Juvia no le agrade, de hecho... – la noto complicada intentando terminar la frase – a Juvia le gusta mucho... – la frase es apenas audible, ya que esconde su cara en mi hombro al finalizarla.

Eso remueve mi ego, que estaba seriamente dormido desde nuestra discusión. La miro, buscando sus ojos, pero encontrando todo lo demás. Dejo de mirar de inmediato y busco calmar mi mente que ha vuelto a agitarse.

Siento su nariz deslizarse por mi hombro, haciendo cosquillas, produciendo suaves y agradables escalofríos en mi cuerpo.

Esto no debería estar pasando... ¡es sólo una nariz! Que alguien, cualquiera, me diga ¿Qué de sexy tiene una nariz?

Sin embargo, me siento embriagado por su contacto. No quiero resistirme, a nada de ella... Mi mente me dice que no es lo más sensato suscitar esto ahora que recién nos hemos reencontrado después de una discusión, pero ninguna parte de mi cuerpo piensa lo mismo. Mi cuerpo la quiere, la desea y ya no quiere privarse de ella.


	15. Al borde

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Chicos, hoy no pude subir el capítulo antes así que espero que disculpen mi demora.**

 **Espero que este capítulo les guste**

 **Los quiero!**

 **¿Dónde nos quedamos?**

 **Ah, si...**

Siento su nariz deslizarse por mi hombro, haciendo cosquillas, produciendo suaves y agradables escalofríos en mi cuerpo.

Esto no debería estar pasando... ¡es sólo una nariz! Que alguien, cualquiera, me diga ¿Qué de sexy tiene una nariz?

Sin embargo me siento embriagado por su contacto. No quiero resistirme, a nada de ella... Mi mente me dice que no es lo más sensato suscitar esto ahora, que recién nos hemos reencontrado después de haber discutido, pero ninguna parte de mi cuerpo piensa lo mismo. Mi cuerpo la quiere, la desea y ya no quiere privarse de ella.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **CAPÍTULO 15: Al borde.**

Abro los ojos nuevamente, encontrando su vista fija en la mía, y me acerco a su boca de manera febril, apremiante. La escucho y la siento agitarse, cediendo ante sus propios impulsos.

Lleva sus manos a mi cuello mientras la beso y me deslizo hacia una especie de inconsciencia porque, juro que no comprendo cómo soy yo quien termina en el suelo con ella encima de mí y bastante apartados de la pared donde estábamos apoyados antes.

La larga camiseta morada que, de pie, le cubriría hasta la cadera ahora está remangada sobre su cintura, permitiéndome sentir la piel de su abdomen apegada a la mía. Es tan cálida y suave y... quisiera sentirla completamente adherida a mí, pero ella está conteniendo mis manos con las suyas a ambos lados de mi cabeza.

Me gusta sentir que es ella quien desea esto, que es ella quien disfruta de mi cuerpo y se mueve sobre mí, rozándome fuertemente, besándome y mordiéndome a su antojo, tomando el placer de mí.

Escucho mi propia respiración salir entrecortada y mi pulso latir agitado mientras la veo sobre mí, mirándome con sus párpados bajos y los labios entreabiertos, meciéndose suavemente al igual que sus cabellos. Su deleite en mi agonía me provoca. Y es que es simplemente impredecible, a veces sumisa y otras veces dominante, ingeniosa, fuerte, frágil, cambiante pero siempre atrayente, magnética, cautivadora... es simplemente alucinante.

No quiero luchar con ella pero me desagrada sentirme en desventaja, teniendo ella aún prendas por sacar de encima y estando yo tan desnudo ya. Me siento por fuerza y riño por desasir mis manos de las suyas, o por lo menos, apartarlas del piso, llevando las suyas conmigo hasta su nuca. No parece sorprendida, ni mucho menos... se muerde los labios como si estuviese complicada, pero le agradase lo que hago.

Repaso su labio superior con mi lengua, consiguiendo que abra su boca e invadiéndola, devorando todo a mi paso. Exaltada, suelta mis manos y aprovecho de acariciarla, sintiéndola deshacerse ante mi toque. Sus manos van a parar a mi pecho y luego las desliza lentamente por mis hombros hacia mi espalda. Se siente bien volver a recorrerla, volver a sostenerla contra mí. Sea o no su deseo, quiero deshacerme de la camiseta, por lo que la quito por encima de su cabeza rápidamente, encontrando que no hay nada más que su piel debajo, no hay sujetador ni nada que impida que sienta su piel sobre la mía, sus suaves y tibios pechos comprimiéndose contra mí.

Pequeños jadeos escapan de su boca cuando beso su cuello y deslizo mi lengua sobre su pulso. Percibo su aroma, refugiándome en su cuello mientras empujo con mis caderas contra las suyas, sintiendo que su cabello me rodea la cara. Acomoda sus piernas, juntando sus tobillos tras de mí, viéndome de frente. Nos movemos acompasadamente cuando llevo mis manos a su trasero, ciñéndola a mí. Su calor va en aumento y su agitación también. Sólo nos separan unas pequeñas bragas azules, anudadas a los costados, las cuales no planeo dejar en su sitio por mucho tiempo. La miro, anhelante, deslizando mis manos sobre sus caderas, amenazando con desatar los nudos de la última prenda que lleva, haciéndola jadear junto a mi oído.

– E-e-espere... – dice jadeando.

– No quiero esperar... quiero estar profundamente dentro de ti... – Digo cosas locas en este estado, pero sus jadeos al escucharme me motivan.

– Pe-pero, es importante...

Me aparto para mirarle y me doy cuenta de que lo dice con ánimo, con una mirada pícara que ya le conozco, es la misma mirada de cada vez que intenta sorprenderme... y como sus sorpresas anteriores han sido buenas...

– Está bien, espero... – Me quedo sentado allí, sujetándome hacia atrás con los brazos apoyados en el piso, sintiéndome muy vacío al abandonarme su calor.

La veo buscar algo en su ¿cartera? (es muy pequeña para ser un bolso), de rodillas a un metro de mí. Me agrada la curva de su espalda, ver su cintura que parece tan delgada, tan pequeña.

Fue suficiente espera, sé que es momento de que vaya a su encuentro por lo que me dirijo hasta allá a cuatro patas, para que no se dé cuenta. Parece feliz de encontrar lo que buscaba y se pone de pie antes de me mirarme sonriendo por sobre su hombro, pero no me encuentra donde estaba sino a unos centímetros de ella. Me acerco, de rodillas a uno de sus muslos y recorro su costado con mi cara, hasta llegar a la amarra en su cadera para tirar del cordón con los dientes, mientras una de mis manos hace lo propio con la otra amarra. La quiero desnuda tan pronto como se pueda.

Veo la prenda caer y a ella subir su mirada al cielo, relajada y tensa al mismo tiempo. Dejo a mi boca hacer el recorrido por su piel por el costado de su cuerpo, sintiendo como tiembla a mi paso, mientras me pongo de pie.

Me muestra entre sus manos dos de aquellos condenados preservativos y, aunque siguen sin gustarme demasiado, si me permiten estar con ella, supongo que los usaré. Todo lo que quiero es estar con ella. La quiero encima de mí, debajo, donde sea, siempre que me lo permita.

– Quiero saber si es lo que quieres – le digo al oído.

– S-s-sí...

– ¿Entonces, qué esperas?

Se vuelve hacia mí y me besa, haciéndome retroceder hasta la cama. El condón es un simple trámite, lo demás, somos solo los dos. Me agrada, porque este es nuestro dominio, nuestro lugar, donde el sexo se convierte en comunión y ella es tan mía como lo soy yo de ella.

Me toma, montándose sobre mí, dejándome disfrutar de su figura, de su calor, de su humedad. Se mueve de maneras que me vuelven loco y que me hacen desear estar cada vez más profundo en su interior. Sus gemidos suben de intensidad pero, esta vez, estoy seguro de que la puerta está completamente cerrada, y aunque intenten interrumpirnos, nada nos sacará de la burbuja en la que nos hemos metido.

La llevo hacia un lado, impulsándome con una de mis piernas entre las suyas. Es una forma calmada de disfrutarla, de besarla y de ver su reacción muy de cerca.

– ¿Te... te gusta? – resuello en su boca

– S-s-sí...

– Dímelo...

– A-a Juvia le... le gusta.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos de la misma manera, pero me siento completamente mojado en sudor y al borde de tener un calambre en una de las piernas cuando la escucho llegar al orgasmo. Estuve en varios momentos intentando distraerme del placer para evitar llegar al mío, así que sigo en control y con ganas de seguir, por lo que la sostengo un momento mientras percibo las olas de placer de su interior verterse en su cuerpo antes de ponerme sobre ella. Sigo empujando dentro suyo, sigo besándola, con toda la calma que puedo, intentando ir despacio por ahora, pero ella no parece estar en sintonía conmigo, ya que revuelve sus caderas contra las mías, impulsándome a ir más rápido y más fuerte de lo que quería.

A la mierda con lo cuidadoso, me apoyo en las rodillas y llevo sus piernas sobre mis hombros, mientras ella eleva sus caderas, dejándome entrar profundamente en su interior. La sujeto firme mientras empujo dentro de ella con todas las fuerzas que me quedan. El clímax llega a mí como en una explosión, haciéndome gemir fuertemente.

Odio sentirme débil pero me es imposible mantenerme de pie después de eso así que me sujeto a un lado para evitar derrumbarme sobre ella, aunque no parezca importarle. Parece ensoñada revolviendo sus cabellos sobre la almohada.

Quisiera sólo tenderme a su lado pero nuevamente me demora el trámite de quitar el condenado condón. Parece que siempre tendré una relación de amor-odio con esas cosas.

Ya me he acostumbrado a abrazarla después de acabar, parece lo apropiado y se siente bien escuchar su corazón retumbando a través de su pecho después de hacerlo, a pesar de que mi instinto es huir del calor que siento.

Perlas de sudor adornan su piel, tanto como la mía. Supongo que se ha de sentir cansada, igual que yo. Me quedo en silencio mientras escucho su respiración ir recuperando su curso normal, esperando el momento preciso para volver a preguntar

– Juvia – digo apoyándome de lado, alzándome en un codo, para ver mejor su cara.

– ¿Sí, Gray-sama? – responde poniéndose frente a mí, imitando mi postura.

– ¿Te gusta hacer esto conmigo? – Se sonríe ante la pregunta, con una leve cuota de vergüenza.

– Sí, a Juvia le gusta. – dice cerrando sus ojos.

– Es que, no entiendo... ¿Por qué la culpa? ¿Por qué la vergüenza?

– Se siente bien estar en brazos de Gray-sama... – dice volviendo a mirarme, esta vez de forma coqueta – pero que a Juvia le guste da miedo...

Bueno, no podría decir que esta sensación de pérdida de control que experimento cada vez que entro en contacto con ella no me da miedo a mí también.

– Y... no sería la primera vez que Juvia se siente... usada. – Dice poniéndose de espaldas en la cama, mirando al techo – Juvia sólo quería ser precavida.

Usada... ¿Realmente la hice sentir así?

– Yo nunca...

– Juvia lo sabe... – dice con tono amigable pero la mirada perdida en el techo – pero hay cosas de Juvia que Gray-sama no conoce.

Me descuece la idea de que hay alguien en la vida de Juvia, en el pasado de Juvia, que la haya hecho sentir de esa manera... y aún más el que yo se lo haya recordado de alguna forma.

– Juvia tuvo un novio una vez, Gray-sama... – Dice sorpresivamente – Juvia creyó estar enamorada antes, pero supongo que estaba confundida... Es pasado... Juvia fue una niña tonta... – agrega negando con la cabeza y suspirando en el proceso, sin percatarse de ello, seguramente – pero la marcó de cierta manera.

– Todos tenemos un pasado... – bueno, yo nunca tuve novia, se podría decir que Juvia es la primera, pero eso no significa que... bueno, digamos que tuve un período comandado por las hormonas... Nunca llegué muy lejos con nadie, a pesar de que no me va mal con las chicas, pero no pasó nunca de un par de toqueteos y besos, nada más. Y de ahí a involucrarme emocionalmente era mucho más difícil todavía... no era algo que estuviese dispuesto a hacer con nadie... Hasta ahora...

– Pero no a todos les pasa lo que a Juvia... – veo que el dolor se filtra en su discurso y un mal presentimiento me amenaza.

– ¿Quieres contarme? – pregunto un poco atemorizado.

– Sí... supongo que sí...


	16. La historia de Juvia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

 **Lamento si, nuevamente, dejé a todos con ganas de más la semana pasada pero estos capítulos los tengo escritos hace algún tiempo ya y pensé que ése tipo de finales mantendrían la emoción y el interés hasta el final (demasiados años escribiendo cuentos de terror y misterio, supongo).**

 **Espero que este capítulo sea de su gusto... y cualquier comentario será bienvenido.**

 **¿Dónde nos quedamos?**

 **Ah, si...**

– Todos tenemos un pasado... – bueno, yo nunca tuve novia, se podría decir que Juvia es la primera, pero eso no significa que... bueno, digamos que tuve un período comandado por las hormonas... Nunca llegué muy lejos con nadie, a pesar de que no me va mal con las chicas, pero no pasó nunca de un par de toqueteos y besos, nada más. Y de ahí a involucrarme emocionalmente era mucho más difícil todavía... no era algo que estuviese dispuesto a hacer con nadie... Hasta ahora...

– Pero no a todos les pasa lo que a Juvia... – veo que el dolor se filtra en su discurso y un mal presentimiento me amenaza.

– ¿Quieres contarme? – pregunto un poco atemorizado.

– Sí... supongo que sí...

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **CAPÍTULO 16: La historia de Juvia**

Toma una inspiración larga y suelta el aire lentamente antes de comenzar a hablar.

– Hubo un tiempo en que la gente se burlaba de Juvia, cuando era más pequeña – dice con un tono suave – y, muchos la molestaban porque llovía siempre que Juvia estaba alrededor.

Hace una pausa, mientras me acomodo de estómago a su lado, abrazándola con un brazo y apoyando el codo del otro brazo en la cama para observarla mejor.

– Juvia nunca se sintió a gusto con eso, pero tampoco sabía qué hacer. Muchas veces intentó hacer muñecos Teru Teru Bōzu y los llevaba consigo todo el tiempo. Juvia era sólo una niña depresiva que atraía a la lluvia a su alrededor.

Sube su antebrazo a la frente, sin dejarme ver bien su mirada, a pesar de la cercanía.

– Hace unos años, Juvia supo que un joven mago iba a presentarse en su ciudad, para hacer un espectáculo de fuego y Juvia quería ver de qué trataba porque no habían muchos magos en su ciudad – habla de ello con una sonrisa nostálgica, pero se ve agitada – A pesar de que Juvia había hecho varios muñecos el tiempo no mejoró y el espectáculo fue suspendido sin que Juvia supiera.

No me es difícil imaginar a una Juvia unos pocos años antes, entusiasmada por ir al show de ese mago, aunque me entristece que antes fuese tan solitaria.

– Cuando Juvia llegó al lugar del show sólo había un joven, reclamando por la lluvia, así que Juvia intentó esconderse antes de que la viera, pero él se percató de que Juvia había llegado y pareció complacido de que alguien hubiese ido de todos modos.

Sé que ha de ser difícil para ella develarme parte de su historia pero no es muy fácil para mí escucharla hablar del tipo que seguramente fue su novio y le hizo daño. Me cabrea... pero sólo respiro profundo y permanezco tranquilo por ella.

– Pasé una tarde agradable con él y dijo que Juvia era bonita... – ¡Claro que es bonita! Hubiese sido un imbécil si no lo hubiese notado. – Juvia estaba contenta porque nunca nadie le dijo algo como eso.

– Bueno, entonces eran una manga de idiotas. – Se ríe perezosamente ante mi comentario antes de seguir hablando.

– Dijo que se quedaría por un tiempo y salimos un par de veces a comer. Todo parecía bien junto a él así que le dijo que sí cuando pidió ser el novio de Juvia. Él fue la primera persona en notar a Juvia y Juvia estaba contenta sólo con eso... – Su sonrisa pareció perderse y esquivó mi rostro para seguir hablando

– Hace unos años... ¿Antes de que estuvieras en Phantom?

– Unos dos o tres años... Bueno, sin contar los siete años que pasamos en Tenroujima.

– Ya veo...

– Pero la forma en que trataba a Juvia... parecía un jefe más que un novio... Después de un tiempo comenzó a criticar a Juvia y parecía que ya no le gustaba como era... siempre le decía a Juvia que había cosas de ella que tenía que cambiar, cosas que no tenía que hacer y cosas que no debía vestir...

Sus pausas cada vez son más frecuentes al hablar y toma aire pesadamente entre sus frases, como si le costase articular las palabras

– Juvia siempre se sintió presionada a hacer cosas que no quería... – llora con lánguidas lágrimas cayendo lento por su rostro, como si un dolor antiguo se estuviese escurriendo, amargo más que desesperado.

– ¿Cosas que no querías? – digo alarmándome al segundo – ¿Qué cosas?

Respira lánguidamente y mi temor aumenta... ya me gustaría saber quién es el idiota para enseñarle lo que es el dolor de verdad.

– Una vez... Una vez nos quedamos solos, cuando lo fui a recoger a su posada... – Comienza diciendo lenta y cortadamente, pero no me gusta como va esta historia – Al principio fue agradable pero... Juvia no quería que fuese todo tan rápido... Juvia le gritó y le rogó que parase pero no le hizo caso...

– ¿E-e-e-espera, estás-estás intentando decirme que este tipo te-te violó? – digo conteniendo mi propia furia al pensar en esa posibilidad. Juvia, con su fino y delicado cuerpo siendo ultrajada por este tipo que no conozco.

Asiente lentamente con la cabeza, bajando más su brazo para cubrir completamente sus ojos.

– Juvia no sabía... Juvia pensaba que era parte de ser novios hacer ese tipo de... cosas, y estaba preparada para eso pero... pero no de esa forma. Todo fue muy fuerte, apurado y... y... doloroso... – termina diciendo en un hilillo de voz que hace difícil escucharla.

Ella no necesita mi cólera, ella necesita que la escuche, después de todo está confiando en mí al contarme esto.

– Lo que hizo estuvo mal ¿sabes eso, no? – Le pregunto porque su tono suena como si estuviese justificándolo.

– Juvia lo sabe... ahora lo sabe... – dice limpiándose las lágrimas de las mejillas, descubriéndome sus ojos y mirándome – pero entonces no sabía.

Hace una pausa que parece eterna, mirando mi cara pero sin encontrarse con mis ojos. No me atrevo a interrumpirla porque es un tema demasiado delicado en su vida como para hacerla sentir incómoda con preguntas o lo que sea.

– Él se aburrió pronto después de eso, se aburrió de Juvia y de que no pudiésemos hacer cosas juntos porque siempre llovía alrededor... Aunque Juvia siempre pensó que era su culpa que se hubiera alejado... por lo que pasó esa vez... – ¿Quiere decir que creyó que era su culpa haber sido violada? ¿En qué cabeza cabe eso?

– Eso no es así, Juvia. El tipo sólo era un tonto.

– Ya no importa – dice volviendo a mirarme a los ojos. Los suyos están enrojecidos, pero me miran con intensidad. – Pasaron muchas cosas después de eso. Juvia fue a Phantom, encontró gente que valoraba sus habilidades y empezó a confiar más en sí misma. Luego encontró Fairy Tail, encontró amigos y a Gray-sama, y pudo conocer el cielo limpio y el sol. – dice presionando su pecho con ambas manos, como si estuviese tratando de contener allí las cosas buenas mientras estas tratan de escapar.

– Eso no cambia que lo que él hizo estuvo mal.

– No, pero él nunca se dio cuenta de eso. Hasta hace poco Juvia tampoco lo veía así. Él era lo más parecido que Juvia había tenido al amor... pero eso fue antes de conocer a Gray-sama. – Trato de eludir su referencia a que está enamorada de mí, aunque no es la primera vez que se lo oiga decir.

– ¿Me dirías su nombre? – Le consulto sólo por la posibilidad de encontrar al imbécil.

– No... no quiero que le haga daño... Eso haría que Juvia se sienta como una víctima, que tiene que ser ayudada, y no es lo que Juvia quiere... lo que Juvia quiere es aprender a disfrutar a pesar de ello, y él tiene que aprender por sí mismo, como Juvia lo hizo, que lo que hizo estuvo mal, que así no se trata a una pareja y que el amor de verdad no duele ni quiere cambiar al otro porque se basa en la confianza y la aceptación mutua. – Okay, capto el mensaje... eso no es sólo para el tipo al que quiero apalear, eso también va para mí – Además para él han pasado siete años más que para nosotros, quizás en ese tiempo haya madurado, aprendido y cambiado.

– Sí... quizás...

Cada vez me sorprende más... parece tan infantil a momentos pero es capaz de decir cosas muy maduras de vez en cuando.

– Juvia, si alguna vez no deseas estar conmigo, ya sabes, como hoy... – le digo evadiendo las palabras precisas porque siento que decirlas sería poco delicado en este momento – debes decírmelo, y no te cuestionaré. No quisiera hacerte daño.

– Juvia lo sabe y le dirá. Aunque Gray-sama no fue gentil ni cuidadoso la primera vez que estuvo con Juvia... fue distinto... y fue agradable... – si pienso ahora en su sorpresa cuando notó que no le dolía al momento de la penetración la primera vez que lo hicimos, lo veo de forma muy distinta a como lo hacía hace un par de horas. – Siempre es agradable.

Sube su mano a mi mejilla y la deja posada ahí unos segundos mientras la miro. Puede estar mostrándome su lado más frágil en estos momentos desnuda, con sus ojos aún rojos por el llanto, pero a pesar de ello no puedo apartarme de la idea de que ahora me parece aún más fuerte que antes.

– Me sorprende que hayas querido intentarlo – pero me alegro de que lo hicieras, agrego mentalmente.

– A Juvia le costó mucho tiempo decidirse, pero leyó mucho y entendió muchas cosas de las que le habían pasado, y... – Se ve nerviosa – Ju-juvia quería intentar, quería aprender... co-con Gray-sama.

Repasa mi rostro con sus dedos, como si lo dibujase, deteniéndose en mis labios, acariciándolos con su pulgar. Hace cosquillas pero es agradable. Entonces vuelvo a recordar la primera vez que estuve con ella y tomo su dedo en mi boca, succionando y jugando con mi lengua alrededor de él. Parece asombrada inicialmente pero luego sonríe. Cuando le devuelvo su dedo lo deja a un costado de mi boca y se acerca a besarme.

No debería ser capaz de seducirme, dado que estoy bastante cansado físicamente, pero parece que nadie le avisó eso a mi cerebro, a ambos, porque últimamente hay cierta parte de mi cuerpo que parece pensar de manera independiente a mí. Ambos están dispuestos a seguir, mientras que yo no sé si pueda, necesito descansar.

Ella se da cuenta rápidamente de mi erección y comienza a trabajarla con su mano mientras me besa. La dejo hacer, disfrutando de las sensaciones que despierta en mi cuerpo y deslizo mi mano libre por su piel, acariciando, asiendo. Beso sus pechos mientras llevo mi mano a su mojado centro, sintiendo la tersa superficie, correosa ante mi tacto. Busca mi boca, jadeando en ella y yo en la suya mientras nos estimulamos mutuamente. Introduzco mis dedos en su interior, dejando a la palma de mi mano encargarse de su clítoris, sintiendo como ella aumenta la velocidad de su presión sobre mí. No tardo en perder el control y siento que me aproximo al borde del orgasmo. Me escondo en su cuello, besando y mordiendo, sintiendo como empiezan los espasmos. Sé que estoy mojándola pero no hay nada que pueda hacer por evitarlo. No detengo mis movimientos por ello. La siento y escucho perfectamente cuando llega al suyo, aunque no me atrevo a mirar el desastre que debo haber dejado.

A mí no me molesta todo el tema de los fluidos, pero tenía entendido que a algunas mujeres sí, por lo que la veo con curiosidad, para saber qué ocurre con ella.

Mira su mano mojada, juguetea con sus dedos, como si sintiera curiosidad por la textura y mira de la misma forma los demás restos sobre su piel. Cuando vuelve a mirarme no sé qué expresión he puesto, pero está claro que debe haberse reflejado mi vergüenza y preocupación, porque lo siguiente que hace es llevarse dos de los mojados dedos a la boca.

– Eres extraña – es todo lo que sale de mis labios.

– Juvia sólo es Juvia. – dice sin parecer ofendida ante mi comentario.

– No he dicho que me desagrade.

Lo siguiente que hace es levantarse de la cama e ir al cuarto de baño. Demora un buen rato antes de que escuche el agua correr y comprendo que demorará mucho más en volver. La cama se siente tan grande.

Me estiro y hago una breve evaluación de mi estado general y sólo puedo pensar en que estoy cansado. La falta de sueño, horas de dormir incómodo y ahora las sesiones de sexo con Juvia me tienen destrozado... y eso que aún hay que hacer el camino hacia Hargeon.

¡Hargeon!

Me doy cuenta de que aún no le he pedido a Juvia que me acompañe siquiera.

Me levanto de la cama perezosamente y voy a buscar a mi bolso la petición. Debimos partir antes porque ya le deben haber dicho a quien hizo la petición que ésta fue aceptada... aunque no me arrepiento del retraso.

Espero sentado en la cama a que Juvia aparezca nuevamente en la habitación para hacerle la invitación que planeaba hacerle desde un inicio.

– ¡Juvia, acompáñame a una misión!

– ¿Una misión?

– Tengo una misión en Hargeon. Es simple... sólo hay que capturar a un bandido que anda suelto por el puerto.

– Pero...

– Vamos, será divertido ir juntos...

Parece complicada en un inicio, pero termina por mirarme con resolución y asentir por respuesta.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _-_

 _* Teru Teru Bōzu (照る照る坊主): muñeco tradicional japonés confeccionado a mano con un poco de papel o tela, y que se supone que atrae el buen tiempo para el día siguiente. Durante la batalla de Gray vs Juvia, cuando Juvia recuerda su infancia se la ve haciendo y portando estos muñecos._


	17. Hargeon

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

 **Bueno, chicos, leí los comentarios y, s** **iendo sincera, tengo este capítulo escrito hace mucho ya y no se si sea algo que cumpla con las expectativas actuales de ustedes pero no quise cambiarlo porque, después de todo, creo que es bueno no ser tan predecible.**

 **Espero que les guste...**

 **¿Dónde nos quedamos?**

 **Ah, si...**

– _¡Juvia, acompáñame a una misión!_

– _¿Una misión?_

– _Tengo una misión en Hargeon. Es simple... sólo hay que capturar a un bandido que anda suelto por el puerto._

– _Pero..._

– _Vamos, será divertido ir juntos..._

Parece complicada en un inicio, pero termina por mirarme con resolución y asentir por respuesta.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **Capítulo 17: Hargeon**

El viaje fue rápido. Conseguimos que nos llevasen en carro y llegamos a Hargeon cuando comenzaban a salir las primeras estrellas.

Si bien hay más posadas en esta ciudad (es frecuente que los viajeros hagan posta aquí) se sentía tonto pagar por más de una habitación para pasar sólo una noche, así que buscamos una doble.

Tras una ducha el relajo y el peso del cansancio inundan mi cuerpo y, cuando Juvia indica que se dará un baño, escojo una de las camas para tenderme. Les ponen demasiados cobertores encima para mi gusto, por lo que los quito, dejando sólo la sábana antes de zambullirme dentro. Intento esperar despierto a Juvia, pero mi cuerpo tiene planes distintos.

Es mi primera noche de descanso real en varios días, y despierto sintiéndome revitalizado. Me desperezo ruidosamente, levantando mis brazos todo lo posible y, cuando intento sentarme en la cama, me doy cuenta... siento una leve presión sobre mi estómago. Miro desconfiadamente hasta que noto que es un brazo el que me aprisiona contra la cama aún, rodeando mi cintura. Juvia, con una ligera camiseta blanca, se encuentra acostada a mi lado.

Esta vez parece disgustada, como si soñase con algo molesto. No me hace gracia que se haya colado en mi cama y, me preocupa que lleve tan poco encima cuando ni la cama ni yo tenemos nada que ofrecerle para cubrirla. He apartado la sábana y me he quitado toda prenda mientras dormía. Pongo una mano sobre su brazo y me doy cuenta de que está helada. Recorro su brazo lentamente y veo que se estremece antes que su expresión comience a calmarse. Trato de desasir su abrazo para ir en busca de la sábana, pero no lo consigo y, si lo intento con más fuerza la despertará así que me resigno a continuar anclado a la cama.

Paso un brazo sobre ella, poniendo mi mano en su espalda mientras sigo repasando su brazo con mi otra mano, por si consigo con ello entibiarla un poco, pero lo único que logro es que me abrace con una de sus piernas, quedando medio encima de mí, con la ropa arremangada.

No es incómodo, pero me pone nervioso. Trato de recordarme que ella está durmiendo inocentemente a mi lado y no debería sentirme excitado justo ahora, pero mi cuerpo no parece recibir el mensaje (menos ahora que está descansado). No soy un puto animal, pero empiezo a notar cosas que no había advertido, como su respiración sobre mi piel, su aroma fresco, la leve presión de sus dedos y siento como, suavemente, me sumerjo en la lujuria. Soy más consciente de la piel bajo mis manos, y no sólo de lo fría que está. Mi propia temperatura ha comenzado a subir así que ya no creo que deba preocuparme porque ella tenga frío. Su camiseta, alzada al igual que su pierna sería tan fácil de... ¡No! No debo dejarme llevar por eso...

Llevo mi mano a su pelo y siento que se remueve a mi lado y me mira, incrédula.

– _Buenos días_ – le digo, con la impresión de que sigue medio dormida.

– _¿Gray-sama?_ – Dice restregando sus ojos.

– _Sí_

– _¿Por qué Gray-sama está en la cama de Juvia?_ – dice sentándose perezosamente.

– _Yo me dormí antes que tú y estaba solo en la cama, así que asumo que esta no es realmente tu cama, sino la mía_ – Mira hacia ambos lados en la pieza, confundida, viendo la otra cama a unos metros, sin tocar.

– _Juvia no recuerda haberse dormido aquí._

– _Pero ahora estás aquí_ – le digo dejando suaves besos en su cuello, en lenta cadencia.

– _G-G-Gray-sama... te-tenemos una misión hoy..._ – dice sin convencimiento, disfrutando de lo que hago.

– _Un par de horas no harán diferencia..._ – digo acariciando su pierna hasta llegar a la cadera y me doy cuenta de que no lleva ropa interior – _¿Oye, esto es por mí? Porque si es así me halaga._ – Sonríe coquetamente y comprendo que es por eso que está aquí.

– _¿Por eso viniste a mi cama?_ – Le pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

– _Juvia dijo que no recuerda haberse dormido aquí, pero..._

– _Pero sí te acostaste aquí anoche._ – Completo su oración – _Lamento haberme dormido temprano, pero a tu favor..._ – le digo apretándola contra mí – _Ahora me siento con más energía._

La beso con lentitud, apelando a sus instintos, tentándola, sin presionarla, frotándome suavemente contra ella, hurgando provocativamente bajo su camiseta y deleitándome en sus reacciones.

– _¿Por qué todo esto tiene que ser así?_ – Dice bajito, al aire, más que a mí.

– _¿Así cómo?_

– _Así de bueno_ – responde a ojos cerrados y mordiendo uno de sus labios, suscitándome una sonrisa.

No sabe lo bien que se escucha eso. Me hace sumamente feliz que le guste lo que hacemos, me gusta que lo disfrute, como lo hago yo.

Me deleito en su cuerpo y sus movimientos cuando por fin me acepta en su interior y nos deshacemos del último preservativo que queda. Al menos les dimos buen uso.

Un par de horas después nos apresuramos a la ducha, juntos, por primera vez. Más que algo sexual fue algo ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Afectuoso? Me dejó cuidar de ella, acariciándola con la esponja mientras ella hacía lo propio conmigo. Fue hasta gracioso en un punto, cuando comenzó a dejarme pintas de espuma en la cara y le devolví el favor dándole palmadas llenas de espuma en el trasero. Pero debíamos salir rápido de allí.

Una vez fuera de la posada entramos en modo profesional, yendo donde la persona de la petición. La señora que ofrece la recompensa desea que se atrape al ladrón que ha estado rondando por la ciudad las últimas semanas porque, entre las pertenencias que le sustrajo, hay una caja donde guardaba sus antiguas joyas y fotografías, que son los últimos recuerdos de su difunto hijo. Dice que se lo recuerdo, por el cabello oscuro, y lo describe como un chico obstinado y poco expresivo. Supongo que esa descripción me pega, pero evito decirlo. Juvia me mira al oírlo porque seguro ha pensado lo mismo.

Nos da una descripción del tipo que hemos de buscar, de la caja con su contenido, y nos ponemos a su búsqueda.

Deambulamos por las tabernas y barrios de mala muerte del puerto, sin dar con su paradero, pero consiguiendo dar con su apodo. Le han bautizado Hayate*. No sabemos si es realmente su nombre pero preguntamos por él a los marineros que deambulan en los muelles y, por fin, damos con un tipo que concuerda con la descripción, haciéndose cargo de un pequeño barco en el último lugar del muelle.

Es un tipo bajo, de nariz aguileña (que parece haber sido rota varias veces) y acento extraño y, al parecer, se prepara para salir del puerto. No parece peligroso pero se supone que es un mago, por lo que hay que ser precavidos. Nos acercamos a él como si buscásemos información y parece más interesado en Juvia de lo que me gustaría, mirándola de manera desagradable, lo que me provoca repulsión inmediata. Intento controlar al tipo celoso en mi interior y enfocarme en la captura, recordándome que luego que confirmemos su identidad podré destrozarle la cara a voluntad.

– _Señor, estamos buscando a alguien ¿podría ayudarnos?_ – le dice Juvia en tono amable.

– _No sé si a él pueda ayudarle pero tal vez a ti sí_ – responde haciendo señales con su mano para que me vaya. Obviamente no dejaré a Juvia sola con ése patán.

– _Oi, estamos buscando a un tipo al que le dicen Hayate, es así, bajito_ – digo haciendo un gesto con la mano casi a la altura de mi codo – _y de nariz fea._

– _Tch._ – Está enojado, así que probablemente sea él – _No lo conozco..._

– _¿En serio? Creí que estaría interesado en cierta información..._

– _Sí, lo buscamos porque queremos decirle algo_ – dice Juvia adelantando una de sus piernas y dejando al descubierto su marca del gremio, por error, a través del costado de la falda y delatando nuestras intenciones. Él abre mucho los ojos y comienza a avanzar hacia Juvia.

– _Con que son magos... entonces no merece la pena hacerlos desperdiciar su viaje_ – dice saltando con una rapidez envidiable sobre ella y amenazándola con una espada corriente. – _Aléjate y no le haré daño._ – Me dice convencido de que retrocederé.

Me es difícil no reír. Una espada no podría dañar a Juvia... además, él no sabe que, rodeados como estamos de agua, ella tiene material suficiente para deshacerse de él por sí sola.

Al ver mi cara de suficiencia hace un corte a través del estómago de Juvia. Eso dispara mis sentidos... es difícil de ver aunque sé que no debo sentir miedo. Sé que ella es tanto o más fuerte que yo y pensar en defenderla sólo sería insultar su orgullo como mago. Él no lo entiende, pero Juvia se encarga de decírselo.

– _El daño físico no funciona con Juvia._

– _¿Qué-qué eres?_ – Dice poniendo su espada a un lado mientras el cuerpo de Juvia vuelve a su estado normal.

– _Sólo es Juvia_ – le contesto tomando rápidamente su espada y congelándola – _¿Ahora, vendrás con nosotros por las buenas o tendremos que llevarte a rastras, Hayate?_

Mira como la espada se cubre lentamente de hielo y sale disparado entre Juvia y yo a una velocidad que podría competir con la de Jet. Nos impulsa hacia atrás a Juvia y a mí, pero recupero rápidamente la compostura para cerrarle el paso. Ya estoy cansado de esos tipos rápidos, así que no llega muy lejos.

– _Ice Make Rampart_ – Apenas es detenido de golpe por el muro de hielo es Juvia quien se encarga de inmovilizarlo permanentemente, atrapándolo en su Water Lock pero, para cuando llegamos junto a él, es imposible que le saquemos información porque se encuentra inconsciente.

– _Buen trabajo, Juvia_ – Le digo poniendo una mano en su hombro – _Aunque creo que tendremos que esperar para interrogarlo._

Juvia parece apenada conmigo por haberle aturdido, pero trato de quitarle importancia para que no se altere. Aprovechemos el tiempo atándolo y, apenas el tipo despierta, se lleva de mi parte un golpe que bien podría haberle arreglado la nariz.

– _¿Y eso por qué?_ – pregunta el infeliz.

– _Por huir_ – me acerco a su oído y agrego – _además de haber intentado herir a mi chica._

Luego de eso canta rápidamente donde están las cosas que robó y lo llevamos a las autoridades. Encontramos la caja con fotografías, pero la mayoría de las joyas y otras cosas han sido vendidas a comerciantes que pasaban por el puerto así que no conseguimos devolver todo a la dueña. La señora ofrece darnos la recompensa, pero decidimos no aceptarla porque realmente no lo merecemos: Llegamos tarde y no devolvimos todos los contenidos de la caja.

La misión no fue un éxito pero fue mejor con Juvia al lado. Supongo que aún es posible hacer misiones juntos, mientras no dejemos que nuestra relación interfiera.

Apenas la palabra viene en mi cabeza comienzo a tomarle el peso ¡RELACIÓN! Resuena, resuena. Maldita sea, tengo una relación. Tengo una novia, por todos los dioses. ¿Debería hacer algún cambio? ni siquiera sé qué es lo que deberían hacer las parejas, y nunca me interesé en tener una. Tal vez debería consultar a Alzack (definitivamente confío más en su experiencia que la del resto de los hombres del gremio). Me siento torpe. No tengo la suficiente confianza con ninguna persona como para preguntar. Quizás Erza, en otro momento, podría haber sido de ayuda, pero las cosas han estado tensas con ella últimamente.

Ya es tarde cuando partimos de vuelta, cuando el sol comienza a dar reflejos rojos sobre el agua. Caminamos rumbo a la estación de trenes, acompañados sólo por el sonido de las olas.

Veo que Juvia se detiene en cierto punto a mirar a una pareja que camina tomada de la mano por la ribera junto a un niño. El tipo, de cabellos azul oscuro debe bordear los 30 y va acompañado de una pelirroja de tupidos rizos.

– _¿Es alguien que conozcas?_ – pregunto con curiosidad al ver que Juvia sonríe.

– _Algo así._ – No agrega más y comienza a caminar nuevamente.

No sé qué es lo que le habrá llamado la atención de eso pero espero que sólo sea porque iban de la mano, ya que si es porque iban con un niño voy a comenzar a preocuparme.

El silencio nos consume hasta que Juvia corta mi errático pensamiento.

– _Juvia se alegra de haber venido con Gray-sama._

– _Bueno, espero que quieras hacer otra misión conmigo, alguna vez._ – Asiente y me mira con grandes ojos – _La próxima la escogerás tú, porque no he tenido mucha suerte escogiendo las últimas._

– _Juvia escogerá una buena._ – dice con convicción.

Eso me devuelve un poco la calma y me acerco a ella para darle la mano. Siempre parece tener esperanza. Debería intentar hacer lo mismo...

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 _*Hayate= El nombre significa "rápido como el viento"._


	18. Cansancio

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

 **Chicos, estoy contenta porque comencé a trabajar (es un reemplazo, de momento, aunque está la posibilidad de que siga trabajando allí), pero no crean que por eso voy a dejar botado el fic. Tengo capítulos guardados como para un mes, así que los estaré subiendo igualmente, aunque un poco antes (los martes en la noche, porque entro muy temprano como para subirlos los miércoles en la madrugada o en la mañana como lo he estado haciendo hasta ahora).**

 **Para quienes siguen la historia paralela (A fuego lento), les comento que subiré el siguiente capítulo el día jueves, para que lo esperen.**

 **Los quiero y espero que les guste el capítulo de esta semana.**

 **Así que ¿Dónde nos quedamos la semana pasada?**

 **Ah, si...**

– _Juvia se alegra de haber venido con Gray-sama._

– _Bueno, espero que quieras hacer otra misión conmigo, alguna vez._ – Asiente y me mira con grandes ojos – _La próxima la escogerás tú, porque no he tenido mucha suerte escogiendo las últimas._

– _Juvia escogerá una buena._ – dice con convicción.

Eso me devuelve un poco la calma y me acerco a ella para darle la mano. Siempre parece tener esperanza. Debería intentar hacer lo mismo...

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **CAPÍTULO 18: Cansancio.**

Aquí estoy, despierto en la madrugada, revolviéndome en las sábanas tras haber despertado de improviso en la noche.

Hace una hora estaba excitado y girando mis caderas en el revoltijo de telas, hipersensible y con una erección pulsante, aturdido entre la realidad y la fantasía, esperando que las imágenes en mi cabeza fueran reales... deseando que lo fuesen. Esa piel lechosa deshaciéndose en mis manos y su expresión al decir mi nombre parecía tan real... No, miento, quería desesperadamente que fuese real. Por eso es que encontrarme solo en la oscuridad de mi pieza hizo que todo el deseo abandonara mi cuerpo.

A pesar del tiempo y el esfuerzo que hemos hecho, es como si hubiese aún algo que nos separa. No he podido encontrar una forma que se sienta correcta de llevar una relación con Juvia. Intenté tenerla muy cerca luego de volver de Hargeon, para ver si las ideas venían a mí de manera natural. Durmió conmigo un par de noches, haciendo de mi casa un lugar compartido. Lamentablemente fue convocada, junto a varias chicas del gremio, y tuvo que irse abruptamente hace tres días.

Quizás debí irme a las montañas a entrenar, o a hacer alguna misión fuera de Magnolia, en vez de quedarme, porque la añoro de manera punzante desde que partió hacia Crocus. Yajima-san se volvió bastante popular allí luego de ser comentarista de los último Juegos Mágicos y abrió su nuevo 8island en esa ciudad, pidiendo nuevamente ayuda al gremio para su difusión (quiénes mejores que los ganadores de los juegos para promocionarlo). Sólo desearía que no se demorasen tanto en volver.

Se supone que llega mañana y aún así no he podido estar tranquilo.

Sé que la fiesta fue el viernes primero de Junio y este lunes fue primero de Julio. Bueno, ya hace un mes. Un mes y dos días, porque a esta hora ya es miércoles. Parece más...

Veo que la luz que entra a través de las cortinas avanza por la pared lentamente hasta que comienza a hacerse más claro y se funde con la muralla misma. Ya es de día. Me doy una rápida ducha y me pongo un pantalón para ir por la casa mientras preparo café. No tengo mucho para comer y debería hacer compras. Tal vez en la tarde... la verdad no tengo deseos de salir.

Los golpeteos en mi puerta llaman mi atención. No es que mucha gente sepa de mi casa, y mucha menos vendría a esta hora. Quizá Erza, pero ella fue a Crocus con las demás.

Abro la puerta sin muchas ganas, pero la visión que me llevo me basta para alegrarme.

– _¿Oye, no se supone que eso deberías habérselo dejado a Yajima-san?_ – le pregunto por inercia al verla con el uniforme de 8island, cubierto con una capa negra unida al prendedor que le regalé.

– _Juvia quiso quedárselo y le consultó a Yajima-san_ – dice llevando ambas manos a los bordes de la falda, extendiéndola hacia abajo, como si le avergonzase llevar algo tan corto.

Esas medias largas acentúan las piernas de Juvia, dejando al descubierto la marca del gremio en su muslo, levemente, entre la media y la falda.

– _Se ve bien_. – Digo antes de darme cuenta de que lo he dicho siquiera.

– _¿Lo dice en serio, Gray-sama?_ – Dice bajando su mirada, sonrojada.

– _Sí._ – digo comenzando a sentirme tenso. – _¿Y te lo dejó así nada más?_ – me acerco, dando gracias en silencio al viejo por el gran favor que me hizo. Se ve condenadamente sexy con ese traje.

– _Yajima-san hizo que Juvia se comprometiera a ayudarlo con algo a cambio del traje_ – dice esquivando mi mirada – _aunque también le prometió una pequeña recompensa._

– _Ah, si ¿y qué tipo de encargo te hizo?_ – digo levantando una ceja, suspicaz.

– _Es un trabajo para dos personas y Juvia se preguntaba si Gray-sama estaría dispuesto a ayudarla._ – dice mirándome con grandes ojos.

– _Bueno, yo dije que podías escoger la siguiente misión que hiciéramos así que supongo que está bien._ – Digo poniéndome aún más cerca de ella, tentándola.

– _E-e-etto..._ – dice tragando pesadamente – _Te-te-tenemos que estar listos en la tarde._

– _Está bien_ – le digo sintiendo su nariz a un costado de la mía, haciendo cosquillas.

Un fuerte carraspeo a mi derecha me hace alejarme rápidamente y mirar de donde proviene.

– _No quiero interrumpir, pero debemos irnos_ – dice Erza como si tuviese que reunir toda su compostura.

Levy, Lucy, Lisanna, Wendy, Kinana y Laki miran desde detrás de ella. Levi y Lisanna me dan una mirada pícara, mientras Kinana y Laki parecen enojadas con Erza. Lucy, por su parte, se cubre la frente con la mano, como diciendo "¿Por qué a mí?", mientras Wendy y Erza están completamente rojas. Bueno, si ellas no se esperaban esto, yo tampoco. No es mi culpa que hayan visto algo que no querían.

– _Di-disculpen, no sabía que estaban allí esperando_ – digo volviéndome nuevamente hacia Juvia, intentando traspasarle mi aflicción por no haberme avisado. – _¿A-a qué hora?_

– _A las cuatro, en el gremio_ – dice apartándose suavemente – _Estaré esperando, Gray-sama._

Luego de ese intercambio miro como se aleja rumbo al grupo de chicas.

Me meto en la casa rápidamente, sintiéndome acelerado... estuve a segundos de darles un excelente show a todas las presentes. Al menos no la tomé por la cintura y la arrastré dentro de mi casa al momento de verla, que en realidad era lo que pensé hacer en cuanto la vi.

Como no me dio mucha información escojo un poco de ropa y dinero, pensando en un viaje corto y la meto en un bolso pequeño. Hago mis tareas pendientes de casa y parto rumbo al gremio a las tres, llegando con antelación y sintiendo como las miradas de las chicas me caen encima al entrar.

Si Cana o Mira hubiesen estado en el grupo de chicas de hoy en la mañana ya me habrían dicho algo... debo dar gracias de que tuviesen que quedarse en Magnolia esta vez.

Juvia ya está en el gremio, vistiendo su ropa de siempre y apenas me ve se aleja de Gajeel y Lily y viene a mi encuentro. El tipo parece haberme tomado simpatía desde que rapté a Juvia en Acalypha y admití que era mi novia así que me dedica una sonrisa torcida y levanta su jarro de cerveza a modo de saludo.

Llevo días sin besar a Juvia y hoy no alcancé a hacerlo en la mañana. Me avergüenza hacerlo aquí entre toda esta gente (a pesar de que la otra vez lo hice sin pensármelo) así que me aguanto el hormigueo que me produce su cercanía durante toda la plática.

– _¿Dime, de qué trata la misión?_ – Le digo cuando llega a mi lado, dejando el bolso a mis pies.

– _Bueno, Yajima-san le pidió a Juvia que posara con el uniforme de 8island para la Weekly Sorcerer junto a algún compañero, para promocionar la apertura del nuevo local en Crocus... y Juvia no pudo pensar en nadie más que Gray-sama._

– _¿Po-posar?_ – yo no soy bueno para esas cosas... no es que me avergüence, sólo no me gusta que me digan qué hacer y los fotógrafos son desagradables en cuanto a eso.

– _Es que dijo que Juvia hizo un buen trabajo y se ve bien con el uniforme..._ – En eso tiene razón – _y-y... Juvia no se atreve a ir con otra persona porque le avergüenza posar... y pensó que sería más fácil si Gray-sama estaba ahí._ – Parece nerviosa. Se ve adorable.

– _Si no hay más remedio, te acompañaré._ – Sus ojos se iluminan de repente y termina prendada de mi cuello antes que pueda detenerla – _Pe-pero hay que ser cuidadosos._

– _Sí._ – dice seriamente, aunque el que esté encaramada en mi cuello le reste seriedad al asunto.

Partimos sin demora hacia Crocus. Imagino que Juvia ha de estar cansada por los viajes y los últimos días, pero no duerme durante el trayecto.

En tren el viaje demora un día, pero partimos tarde, así que tendremos que parar por la noche y tomar el primer tren de la mañana en Fressia. Repostaremos allí.

Esta vez miro a Juvia al momento de pedir la habitación en el hotel y no parece ni extrañada ni preocupada porque pida una sola. En el fondo me agrada, aunque luego de haberlo hecho me preocupa que, por mi culpa, no pueda descansar bien. Se ve exhausta. Sin notarlo termina apoyando su cabeza en mi brazo hasta llegar a la habitación.

– _Te dejaré la cama, tienes que descansar_ – le suelto en un impulso

– _Pe-pero... Juvia quería dormir junto a Gray-sama_ – reclama adormilada.

Su cuerpo se mueve torpemente, recordándome cuando se emborrachó, sólo que esta vez no está llorando, ni deshaciéndose.

– _Prefiero que descanses bien_ – le insisto mientras abro la puerta.

Hay una sola cama, pero es gigante. Creo que la encargada de las llaves se equivocó o algo, porque esto no parece lo que me describió, es mucho más grande.

– _Pe-pero... la cama se hará muy grande._ – Bueno, sí que es grande, pero ese no es el problema.

– _No te preocupes_ – digo cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Siento unas suaves manitas colándose por mis hombros y rodeando mi cuello desde atrás.

– _Extrañé eso_ – digo mirándola por sobre mi hombro y siendo recompensado con una sonrisa.

– _Juvia... también extrañó a Gray-sama... y-y..._ – dice entrecortadamente, sin atreverse a completar la frase

– _¿Y...?_

– _Juvia quiere... estar junto a Gray-sama bajo las sábanas._ – termina de decir escondiendo su cara en mi camisa.

Me doy la vuelta, aún encerrado en el círculo que forman sus brazos y la abrazo de vuelta, levantándola por la cintura para besarla. Por Dios, extrañaba esto. Besarla después de tanto tiempo calienta la sangre en mis venas. He aprendido a disfrutar de aquel descontrol en mi interior cuando estoy cerca de ella, pero en estas circunstancias no se siente adecuado estar así... debo dejarla dormir.

– _Bueno, te acompañaré_. – le digo llevándola hasta la cama. – _Pero necesitas descansar, así que debes mantener las manos donde pueda verlas._

– _Gray-sama, hace sonar a Juvia como una pervertida._ – dice, lacia, pendiendo de mis brazos.

– _No importa, debes prometerme que no intentarás hacer nada más que dormir esta noche._

– _Está bien, Juvia lo promete._ – dijo con un gesto de disgusto.

La promesa también hace mella en mí, pero tenemos que esforzarnos en hacer que nuestra relación no interfiera con nuestro trabajo y, justamente, nos dirigimos hacia uno. No podemos arriesgarnos a llegar a Crocus en malas condiciones.

Ayudarle a quitarse la ropa no lo hace más fácil y debo recordarme en todo momento que esto es por el bien de Juvia.

Cuando queda con una camiseta corta y ropa interior la ayudo a meterse bajo las frazadas. Se acomoda mientras comienzo a desvestirme pero la veo revolverse entre las frazadas y sacar algo por un lado. Me asomo a ver qué fue lo que tiró por la borda y veo un sostén blanco colgando, enganchado en el colchón, negándose a caer de la cama.

– _Oye, eso es trampa._ – digo pensando en lo bien que suelen verse sus pechos, solo con la fina tela de algodón encima... No debo pensar en ello, no debo pensar en ello.

– _Es incómodo para dormir._ – Dice cubriendo un gran bostezo con su mano – _Juvia lo siente._

Está tan cansada que no quiero regañarla. La veo aovillarse en un lado de la cama antes de apagar la luz y me dirijo a su encuentro, sintiendo como su calor me invade. Se siente extraño meterse a la cama con ella sólo a dormir. En las otras ocasiones siempre ha habido algo más de por medio.

Siento sus manos tomar la mía bajo las sábanas, y la miro tratando de distinguirla en la oscuridad. Está de lado en la cama, los ojos cerrados pero su cara vuelta hacia mí, con las piernas un poco encogidas.

– _Gracias, Gray-sama, Juvia no quería volver a dormir sola._

– _Trata de dormir..._ – le digo en un susurro

– _Sí..._ – dice sonriendo – _Buenas noches, Gray-sama._

– _Buenas noches, Juvia._

Sus energías se apagan rápidamente mientras que las mías funcionan un rato más antes de dormirme, embriagado en su calor y su aroma.

El despertar es un tanto menos tranquilo. Siento una sensación de ahogo apremiante y abro mis ojos de golpe, viendo solo oscuridad. Me desespero al sentir tela sobre mi cabeza y lucho hasta apartarla completamente, cayendo de la cama en el proceso y arrastrando a Juvia conmigo hasta el suelo. Al final, es Juvia quien me ayuda a desenrollarme de la sábana.

– _Lamento haberte arrastrado._ – Digo sin querer mirarla.

– _Está bien, fue gracioso verlo luchar con la sábana_. – dice riendo suavemente.

– _Oye, no te burles, no estoy acostumbrado a dormir con tanta cosa encima y me sentí ahogado._ – mi aclaración sólo sirve para que ría más.

Siempre estoy haciéndola llorar por razones tontas y oírla reír, aunque sea por algo como esto, es sinceramente refrescante. Me muestro indignado a pesar de no estarlo y consigo un par de risas más, pero no podemos aplazarlo demasiado. No sé qué hora sea pero ya está claro fuera así que hay que movernos.

Nos turnamos la ducha, a pesar de que podríamos habernos duchado juntos, principalmente a petición de Juvia, que dijo que bajase a comer algo porque ella se iba a demorar un poco más. No quise cuestionarla y bajé a la recepción a ver si encontraba dónde desayunar. Pido algo para que comamos ambos de desayuno y unos bollos para llevar para el camino. Juvia baja unos quince minutos después, cuando su té ya está tibio, pero tiene cara de preocupación.

– _¿Te encuentras bien?_

– _Eh... Sí..._ – no le creo, pero esta vez haré de cuentas que lo hago, porque por alguna razón no ha de querer confiármelo.

– _Aún es temprano, son las siete, parece que llegaremos a Crocus a buena hora._

No consigo que se anime en todo lo que resta de trayecto en el tren. De hecho, está muy callada y me preocupa.

Al llegar al hotel nos espera Jason, el periodista de la Sorcerer, y nos indica la hora de la sesión fotográfica. Juvia se muestra tan cortés como siempre, pero sigo notándola extraña.

Este lugar es gigantesco y tenemos vía libre para pedir lo que deseemos porque la estadía la paga la revista. Ella es la que pide esta vez las habitaciones y me deja extrañado cuando pide que sean dos. No lo entiendo...

Subimos a las habitaciones juntos porque son contiguas y espero a que no haya nadie alrededor para preguntar.

– _Juvia, dime qué es lo que pasa, por favor._ – la noto tensa al oírme.

– _Bu-bueno, pe-pero... dentro_ – abre la puerta de su habitación y entra, convidándome a entrar.


	19. Reloj

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

 **Un nuevo martes y un nuevo capítulo. Fue una semana muy buena: trabajo nuevo, visita a mi familia y VARIOS REVIEWS :D Estoy feliz.**

 **Espero que les guste el capítulo de esta semana.**

 **¿Y dónde nos quedamos?**

 **Ah, si...**

Subimos a las habitaciones juntos, porque son contiguas, y espero a que no haya nadie alrededor para preguntar.

– _Juvia, dime qué es lo que pasa, por favor._ – la noto tensa al oírme.

– _Bu-bueno, pe-pero... dentro_ – abre la puerta de su habitación y entra, convidándome a entrar.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **CAPÍTULO 19: Reloj.**

La veo caminar unos pasos y ofrecerme asiento sobre la cama, aunque no tengo deseos de sentarme, decidiendo permanecer de pie a unos pasos de ella.

– _¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupada?_ – está empezando a marearme.

– _Cómo decir..._ – indica paseándose por la habitación frente a mí, como león enjaulado. – _Juvia es... como un reloj._

– _¿Ah?_ – ¿qué diablos significa eso?

– _Eso, que Juvia funciona como un reloj... y NUNCA tiene un retraso_. – Noto que recalca mucho la información y la proceso como un rayo, comprendiendo hacia dónde va lo que intenta decir, sintiendo como mis órganos son arrancados de su sitio en el proceso.

No sé qué decirle, la conexión entre mi cerebro y mi boca no funciona. Al parecer se me extirpó la lengua también porque no consigo articular palabras.

– _¿E-e-e-espera, m-me estás intentando decir que-que tienes un atraso?_ – Asiente con la cabeza, con expresión de culpa.

Mis órganos terminan de caerse ante la confirmación. Si lo pienso bien ha habido varias ocasiones, sobre todo al comienzo, en que no nos cuidamos apropiadamente y que esté embarazada ES una posibilidad.

No puede ser, no puede ser... quiero decir, no parece real, parece un sueño... o, mejor dicho, una pesadilla.

No sé cuál es mi expresión pero veo a Juvia triste y encogida sobre sí misma, abrazándose. Si lo pienso bien, sea que esté embarazada o no, lo importante es que ella esté bien así que procuro no mostrarme afectado, aunque lo estoy.

– _Ven acá..._ – le digo reuniendo valor para abrazarla sin desmoronarme en el proceso.

– _Pe-pero..._ – como ella duda de ir a mi encuentro termino yendo a buscarla y abrazarla. No sé si lo hago para apoyarla a ella o porque yo lo necesito.

– _¿Cómo estás?_ – le digo con suavidad

– _Preocupada por Gray-sama_ – eso enciende una alerta. Debería conectarse más con lo que ella siente y quiere ahora, no con lo que me pasa a mí.

– _¿Por qué por mí?_

– _Porque no creo que esto sea lo que Gray-sama quiere_ – me preocupa que no esté preocupada por sí misma.

– _Tranquila, estaré bien..._ – ahora no estoy bien pero me acostumbraré a la idea.

– _Aún no es seguro... puede ser solo un atraso._ – dice apartándose un poco para mirarme a la cara.

– _Pero dijiste que tú no tienes atrasos_ – digo intentando que mi tono no suene muy duro.

– _Puede ser el primero..._ – dice insegura, esquivando mi mirada.

– _¿Hay otras razones como para que se atrase?_

– _Sí._ – Responde tajante y haciendo una pausa, lo que es bueno para mí, porque no sé de estas cosas y me cuesta procesar la información – _Puede pasar por enfermedad, una baja de peso brusca o por estar muy ansiosa._

– _¿Ansiosa?_ – Eso suena a Juvia – _¿Entonces estar preocupada puede generar un atraso?_

– _Juvia ha escuchado de eso a otras chicas antes..._

– _¿Y estar preocupada porque tienes un atraso podría hacer que se retrase más o algo así?_

– _S-sí... Ju-juvia cree que sí._

– _Entonces, sea por tensión o no, debes procurar estar tranquila_ – digo tomándola por los hombros, sonando bastante inquieto para mi propio gusto.

– _Juvia lo sabe, pero no es fácil estar tranquila._

– _Déjame ayudarte_ – le digo pensando en que, después de todo estamos en el mismo barco y bien podría relajarme junto a ella. Dios sabe que ahora yo también lo necesito – _Espera un poco y no hagas nada_ – le digo saliendo del cuarto con un plan en mente.

Voy al primer piso a pedir un cambio de habitación para Juvia, haciendo que la lleven a una más grande y con un cuarto de baño mejor. Pido un par de implementos y dejo que lleven sus cosas hasta allá mientras vuelvo a recuperar a Juvia.

Aún estoy preocupado y nervioso. Tengo mucho qué pensar, pero no tengo tiempo para hacerlo, ahora tengo que estar bien para Juvia, no puedo ponerme a pensar en lo que siento. Es mucha información para un corto período de tiempo, pero pongo tooodos mis esfuerzos en hacer que Juvia disfrute de la sorpresa. Me cuesta parecer normal, pero lo intento.

Mientras nos encaminamos al tercer piso Juvia mira desconfiada el pasillo.

– ¿ _Jason-san no se molestará por lo del cambio de habitación?_ – dice Juvia repentinamente.

– _No lo sé, pero dijo que pidiéramos lo que quisiéramos y, aunque estemos los dos aquí, está registrada como tu habitación._ – me desagrada tener que tener en cuenta a ese periodista molestoso para esto, pero no me fijaré en eso ahora. – _¿Preocupémonos de eso luego, te parece?_

– _S-sí..._ – No parece convencida, realmente.

Abro la puerta y le hago entrar en la habitación. Está todo sencillamente preparado como se los pedí. Iluminación baja, un par de velas con aroma, un jarrón con flores y una botellita pequeña en el velador.

– _Quería algo más acogedor_ – digo apuntando hacia la cama.

Juvia se mueve alrededor de la habitación, mirándolo todo, recelosa. Supongo que el que me haya tomado la información demasiado bien tampoco es de su agrado. Suspiro ante ese pensamiento y me siento en la cama.

– _Sigues igual de preocupada..._ – afirmo jugando con la botellita del velador en mi mano.

– _Sí_. – dice abrazándose a sí misma.

– _Sólo quería que no te preocuparas y he conseguido inquietarte más._

– _No, no es así, Gray-sama... es sólo que es..._ – repasa la habitación con la mirada antes de volverse hacia mi – _extraño._

– _Quizás… pero quería intentar hacerte feliz..._ – digo dejando la botella nuevamente en la mesita de noche, en un ataque de sinceridad – _a veces no sé qué debo hacer. Me siento torpe con todo esto..._

Juvia camina hasta llegar frente a mí y siento su mano en mi mejilla, impulsándome a mirarla.

– _Juvia es feliz_ – dice tomando mi mentón entre sus dedos – _aún sin grandes cosas. Juvia es feliz porque está junto a Gray-sama. No importa si comemos juntos o salimos juntos, o si solo nos quedamos en casa, Juvia es feliz._

Siento su pulgar haciendo suaves movimientos en mi mentón, acercándose a mi boca, haciendo cosquillas en cada barrido. Cierro mis ojos y dejo que el miedo que he tenido desde que llegamos se vaya lejos, dejándonos sólo a los dos. No me gusta estar a merced del miedo... quiero disfrutar de cada cosa, minuto a minuto mientras estoy con ella y dar todo de mi en cada momento...

Juvia, haciendo eco de mi pensamiento, me toma con más firmeza y se me acerca a una distancia peligrosa. Me pierdo entre la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos y la de sus manos sobre mi piel. Un roce, eso basta. Su cuerpo se apega al mí, dejándome sentir su calor, traspasándome.

La hirviente sensación de su contacto se esparce por mi cuerpo, dejando la cordura de lado. Intenté mantener la sensatez desde el momento en que la vi ayer en la mañana aparecer ante mi puerta, pero supongo que ya fue suficiente. No consigo seguir haciéndolo, cedo ante mis propios impulsos, que no han hecho más que acumularse ante el freno que les he estado imponiendo. Mis dedos buscan su piel bajo la tela de manera desesperada y, sinceramente, no sé cómo consigo arrancarle la ropa de encima tan rápido, pero el deseo parece algo más fuerte que mi voluntad. La mía no dura en su lugar mucho más que la suya así que supongo que no soy sólo yo quien ha estado esperando que esto ocurra.

El calor revolotea en mis venas y se apodera de mi, haciéndome desearle, como nunca, como siempre, y ella se deja llevar por el torrente de sensaciones, envolviéndome, acogiéndome.

Devoro su cuerpo palmo a palmo, deteniéndome a observarla a momentos, encontrándome su mirada añil fija en la mía. Trazo mi camino por su cuerpo, notando que está especialmente sensible en algunos lugares, soltando pequeños gemidos ante cualquier acercamiento a sus caderas o su cuello.

Adoro esos sonidos que me instan a seguir complaciéndola, en un lenguaje que sólo los dos comprendemos.

Mi sexo busca el suyo, encontrándole con facilidad en la mojada inclinación de su cuerpo. Me tiño de ella y ella se tiñe de mí, rugiendo su deseo en mis manos, en una travesía de vértigo al aventurarme por su piel. Es intoxicante sentir su desnudez cubriendo la mía, aferrándose a mí mientras mi carne hiende la suya.

Solo quedan retazos de quienes somos mientras las luces y sombras de nuestros cuerpos son alargadas por la luminosidad de las velas, en un mar de gemidos infranqueable.

No estoy seguro de cuántas veces me hice con su cuerpo pero cada vez parecía en más control y ella más sensible a lo que le hiciera, al menos hasta que el cansancio pudo con ambos.

No sé cómo pasó el tiempo, pues para mi parece haberse detenido, pero entre sudorosas sábanas y suspiros cansados nos encuentra el alba.

– _Me siento liviaaaaano... como si flotara_ – digo de espaldas en la cama, levantando mi mano hacia el techo, como si fuese a tocarlo con solo eso.

– _Eso no tiene sentido, Gray-sama..._ – dice Juvia a mi lado, sonriendo ante mi comentario, con una entonación que la hace parecer ebria.

– _¿Tú cómo estás?_ – pregunto mirándola.

– _Bien, Juvia está bien... un poco dolorida pero bien._ – dice devolviendo la mirada.

No me gusta la idea de haber sido brusco con ella pero me infla el orgullo que diga que está dolorida. La verdad tengo un par de dolorcillos también, pero valieron la pena.

El olor del sexo, las velas y las flores inunda el cuarto, y me encanta. No considero que hayamos sido tan ruidosos como en otras oportunidades así que espero que el que nos hayan oído no sea una preocupación.

Se ve hermosa entre las sábanas revueltas y las almohadas desparramadas. Desearía estar así por más tiempo, mirándole, viendo su pelo cayendo en ondas sobre la cama y su respiración cansada elevando su pecho mientras me mira con los ojos casi cerrados.

– _No quiero levantarme_ – me digo a mí mismo en voz alta. – _pero hay que hacerlo... tenemos que ir con un odioso reportero en un par de horas._

– _¿Gray-sama, qué hora es?_ – pregunta Juvia repentinamente.

– _No lo sé, creo que las 6, 6 y algo tal vez._

– _¿A qué hora es la sesión?_

– _A las 10, hay que estar allí para el maquillaje, el vestuario y esas cosas._

– _Ya veo..._ – parece cansada y cierra sus ojos. Guarda silencio por tanto tiempo que creo que se queda dormida – _Juvia quiere un baño..._ – suelta con voz de niña.

Me hace reír con su acotación repentina. Creo que nadie más me produce eso de manera espontánea.

¿Qué ha cambiado realmente? Antes la mayoría de las cosas que hacía me volvían loco, de diferente manera, pero ahora... bueno, supongo que cambió un poco mi perspectiva.

– _Tienes un baño gigante a tu disposición_ – le digo en tardía respuesta.

– _Juvia quiere ver_ – dice levantándose de la cama, dejándome deleitarme en su desnudez y su bamboleo de caderas rumbo al cuarto de baño. Cuando entra escucho un gritito de gusto y luego el agua correr, lo que me arranca una sonrisa. Amo sus locuras. Quizás me gustan porque son suyas. Dios, no sé ni lo que pienso. Deben ser las endorfinas del sexo que me hacen desvariar... y sé que hay muchas corriendo por mi torrente sanguíneo ahora.

Al menos parece de mejor humor que ayer... y está más relajada. Hasta yo me siento más relajado... quizás demasiado relajado. Siento mi cabeza funcionando extraño, aunque estoy inusitadamente contento.

– _G-gray-sama_ – dice súbitamente Juvia, en un tono de preocupación.

– _¿Estás bien?_ – pregunto sentándome en la cama.

– _Sí, es sólo... que necesito el bolso con urgencia._

– _¿Con urgencia?_ – Esa palabra no me agrada – _¿Qué pasó?_

Me levanto rápidamente y voy hasta la puerta del baño para escuchar mejor.

– _B-b-bueno... di-digamos que el reloj está bien por ahora... ya-ya está funcionando_ – dice avergonzada.

– _¿Entonces ya no estás con retraso?_ – pregunto sintiendo que me devuelve el alma al cuerpo ¿debería decirle que me siento aliviado o sería ofensivo?

– _No…_ – dice aún con vergüenza – _pero Juvia en realidad necesita el bolso._

– _Te lo traigo hasta la puerta_. – digo tomándolo y llevando el bendito bolso junto a la puerta del baño.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **Bueno, chicos, comentarios finales: me gusta cuando el sexo se convierte en poesía. No pretendo escribir el fic de esa manera siempre pero creí que vendría bien en este capítulo. Espero que les haya agradado esa diferencia. Y si no... bueno, háganme saberlo :)**

 **Kisses!**


	20. Unas fotos difíciles de sacar

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

 **¡Chicos! lamento tanto no haber podido subir el capítulo ayer en la noche... tenía tanto sueño que me dormí en la tarde y desperté sólo para ponerme pijama y meterme en la cama para seguir durmiendo... pero aquí estoy, con una nueva entrega. Terminé hoy el reemplazo que estaba haciendo pero creo que seguiré trayendo la historia los martes (no lo cambiaré para que no crean que estoy jugando con ustedes... lo de hoy es sólo una excepción). ¡Y aquí está el capítulo de esta semana!**

 **El otro fic tendrá capitulo esta semana así que estén atentos :)**

 **¡Espero que les guste el capítulo!**

 **¿Y dónde nos quedamos?**

 **Ah, si...**

Me levanto rápidamente y voy hasta la puerta del baño para escuchar mejor.

– _B-b-bueno... di-digamos que el reloj está bien por ahora... ya-ya está funcionando_ – dice avergonzada.

– _¿Entonces ya no estás con retraso?_ – pregunto sintiendo que me devuelve el alma al cuerpo ¿debería decirle que me siento aliviado o sería ofensivo?

– _No…_ – dice aún con vergüenza – _pero Juvia en realidad necesita el bolso._

– _Te lo traigo hasta la puerta_. – digo tomándolo y llevando el bendito bolso junto a la puerta del baño.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **CAPÍTULO 20: Unas fotos difíciles de sacar.**

Bueno, ése sí que fue un susto. Supongo que, de ahora en adelante, no tenemos que descuidarnos más con ese tema... Ya mantengo condones en casa, pero no los pasaré por alto nunca más, procurando traerlos conmigo en todo momento, aunque odie esas cosas.

No me imagino con hijos, en eso Juvia tenía razón, no es algo que desee por ahora. Aún no sé cómo lidiar con tener pareja, mucho menos podría hacerlo con un hijo. Quizás en algunos años cambie de opinión, pero no precisamente hoy. Hoy tenemos que preocuparnos por lo que tenemos justo en frente.

Llegamos un poco retrasados a la sesión fotográfica, porque el cansancio de anoche se ha hecho presente y nos relajamos demasiado caminando hasta el estudio de fotografía de la Sorcerer.

Desde que entramos al set hay dos maquilladoras esperándonos. Trabajan sobre Juvia primero, mientras observo como resaltan sus facciones, aunque no lo necesita para verse bien. Cuando terminan con ella van a por mí. Quieren aplicarme un montón de cosas encima pero no me gusta esto, es molesto y no lo necesito. No dejo que me toquen, lo que parece venirle bien a Juvia, que no se me quiere despegar de encima mientras ellas intentan convencerme. Cuando desisten, nos señalan el pasillo hacia unos pequeños camarines para que nos cambiemos de ropa.

Juvia trajo su uniforme planchado y listo con ella, pero el mío espera dentro, colgado ordenadamente en una percha. Entro, dejando mi ropa en el bolso que traje, y me pongo el uniforme. Esta cosa aprieta en el cuello y, como trae corbata de moño me hace sentir idiota. Se me ve bien pero me hace sentir empaquetado.

Una vez estoy satisfecho con lo que veo en el espejo me digno a salir al pasillo, donde están las maquilladoras entusiastas. Pero paso de ellas, porque al fondo del pasillo la veo directamente a ella. Juvia se ve exquisita... estoy cansado, pero juro que, si no hubiese gente aquí, la tiraría al piso para hacérselo con el uniforme puesto, claramente.

Respiro, tratando de calmarme, pensando que el uniforme es de ella y ya habrá oportunidad para pedirle que se lo ponga de nuevo. Pero es difícil abstraerse de lo bien que se ajusta a su figura. Destaca sus piernas, su cintura... y definitivamente debo dejar de observarla porque sólo consigo ponerme nervioso y parecer idiota mirándola. Intento apartar la vista de ella pero no me hace la tarea fácil. Se me acerca para arreglarme la corbata porque, según ella, el moño está un poco volteado, aunque me parece que lo que desea es marcar territorio ante las maquilladoras. Es ridículo, como si pudiera quitarle los ojos de encima con ese uniforme, más si con esta cercanía me da buena vista de su escote.

– _¡Coooool!_ – El agudo gritito nos alerta de su llegada – _¡Juvia Lockser! ¡Gray Fullbuster! ¡Esto es tan cool!_

Salimos del pasillo y entramos al set donde se harán las fotos, viendo cómo se acomodan los tipos encargados de la iluminación, y Jason dando instrucciones de un lado a otro. Dejo que sea Juvia la que trate con él porque, sinceramente, temo que termine haciéndole daño si comienza a hablarme. La forma en que los de iluminación miran a Juvia tampoco me agrada, me recuerdan demasiado a Macao y Wakaba.

Hay dos mesas redondas pequeñas, con vasos de soda en ellos, rodeadas por sillas. Jason nos pide que posemos de varias formas, jugando con las bandejas y los implementos del set. Juvia parece nerviosa posando pero, a medida que pasan los minutos se va soltando, mostrando una faceta un poco más sexy, la cual yo ya conozco... y la cual me cuesta ignorar en este contexto.

En cuanto a mí, esto no acaba de gustarme. Aparte de sentirme indirectamente tentado por Juvia, Jason sigue diciéndome que parezco molesto en las fotografías y, claro, es lógico que lo parezca si lo estoy, con los dos pelmazos de iluminación mirándole el culo a mi novia y con el mandón metiche del camarógrafo quejándose de mí.

– _Gray-sama, mire a Juvia_ – me susurra ella en un momento y, aunque no es lo que Jason había pedido, me parece poco natural estar molesto con ella, así que me relajo un poco al mirarla – _lo hará más fácil._

– _Creo que tienes razón..._ – digo dándole una sonrisa para alentarla.

Hacemos un par de fotos más, mirándonos entre nosotros en vez de la cámara y veo que Jason empieza a ponerse suspicaz... supongo que la atracción se nota más de lo que pensaba.

– _Ya veo..._ – dice Jason – _¿Hay algo entre ustedes, cierto? Porque eso sería..._

– _Jason-san_ – suelta Juvia viéndose preocupada – _¿po-podemos tomar u-un descanso?_

– _S-Sí..._ – responde Jason decepcionado, mientras todos se relajan.

Estaba a punto de responderle que sí a Jason, para ver cómo la cara de los de iluminación se apagaba (aunque eso claramente hubiese sido por enojo o celos, no porque quisiera admitirlo) pero la respuesta de Juvia me interrumpió y, debo admitirlo, hirió mi orgullo. Siento como si me hubiese negado. No, como si NOS hubiese negado.

Juvia marcha rumbo a los camarines con su bandeja aún en la mano y yo dejo la mía en el set para seguirla, mientras el resto de las personas se dispersa por la habitación. Se detiene a mitad del pasillo y me espera, sosteniendo la bandeja hacia abajo, colgando de sus dedos.

– _Supuse que estarías feliz de contestar esa pregunta ahora que realmente estamos juntos_ – le digo al llegar a su lado, sintiéndome molesto con ella.

– _S-sí... pero..._ – Juvia da un largo suspiro y se me pone delante, a muy corta distancia, llevando su bandeja de un extremo, tomada con ambas manos detrás de la espalda – _Juvia quería estar segura de que era lo que Gray-sama deseaba._

Siempre pensando en mí... me hace sentir bien y me enoja al mismo tiempo. Miro en sus ojos profundamente, intentando comprender lo que piensa tras aquella azul mirada...

– _Juvia, deberías pensar también en lo que quieres tú y no sólo lo que quiera yo. ¿Qué quieres tú?_ – Le confronto acercándome aún más. Se pone roja como un tomate y parece ahogada con sus propias palabras.

– _Quiero..._ – dice empujando visiblemente las palabras fuera de su boca – _¡Quiero que sepan que Gray-sama es el novio de Juvia!_ – dice lo suficientemente alto como para que le oigan desde el set, aunque no parece notarlo. Me causa gracia, pero evito reírme de ello.

– _Está bien, que lo sepan_ – digo cerrando la distancia entre nosotros para besarla. No estamos acostumbrados a besarnos en lugares públicos pero por ahora no me molesta, porque si este va a ser su recibimiento cada vez que me enoje, me enojaré más seguido con ella sólo para probar más. Además, las sombras del pasillo lo hacen parecer algo prohibido o secreto y eso lo hace más interesante. La atraigo más cerca, removiendo sus cabellos y profundizo el beso, pero eso dura solamente hasta que siento el flash. Abro los ojos para ver los de Juvia abrirse mucho, frente a mí, y nos volvemos al mismo tiempo a mirar en dirección al lugar de donde vino la luz, para ver a Jason muy campante y sonriente.

– _¡Coooool! ¡Esa intensidad, es Magnífico! ¡Coooooool!_

– _¡Soy un idiota!_ – Digo palmeándome la cara antes de comenzar a avanzar hasta él.

Es natural, hay un tipo metiche con una cámara aquí cerca y se me ocurre la genial idea de tener un momento íntimo con mi pareja... es taaaaaan imbécil la idea que me golpearía a mí mismo por ella.

– _G-g-gray-sama, tranquilo..._ – dice Juvia muy nerviosa, tomando una de mis muñecas.

– _Juvia, esto no puede quedar así..._ – Tengo muchísima rabia con él, por haberme arrebatado ése momento, haciendo público algo que es tan nuestro, pero la expresión de súplica de Juvia me genera tal culpa que no me siento capaz de mandarlo a volar, como debería – _Tch... Como sea..._

Vuelvo al set molesto, pero decidido a completar esta misión rápido.

La siguiente parte de la sesión de fotos es distinta y nos piden que posemos más cerca uno de otro. No sé en qué momento de la sesión perdí la camisa y me quedé con la corbata de moño al cuello, pero ni Jason ni Juvia me lo indican y no es sino hasta que siento un brazo de Juvia directo sobre mi piel que me percato de ello. Se supone que debo abrazarla con un brazo por su cintura.

– _Chicos ¡eso está genial!_ – El que él esté presente me irrita – _Ahora, cuéntenme, escuché que son novios_

– _Sí, es verdad_ – confirmo mirando a los tipos de iluminación, viendo la desilusión en sus rostros.

– _¿hace cuánto están juntos?_ – pregunta sacando una libreta para apuntar, lo cual ya no me agrada. Respondí la primera pregunta sólo para que dejaran de mirarla.

– _Un mes_ – suelta Juvia impulsivamente, dando un respingo que me eriza la piel antes de mirarme, como si me pidiese permiso para seguir hablando.

– _¡Cool! ¡Cool!_ – repite Jason con el ánimo de siempre – _¿Y alguien más sabe esto?_

– _Nuestro gremio_ – Respondo mirando a Juvia, haciéndole saber que está bien, después de todo eso no es algo tan privado.

– _¡Cool! ¿Y cómo ha sido este tiempo juntos?_ – pregunta sacando fotos y apuntando cosas en su libreta alternadamente.

Eso suena ya más privado así que no pienso contestarle. Juvia me mira y la veo sonrojarse.

– _Hemos tenido altibajos, pero Juvia se siente feliz_ – la recuerdo diciéndome lo mismo anoche mientras acariciaba mi cara y no puedo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo.

– _Yo también_ – le digo acercándome, en un susurro, para que solo ella me oiga. Juvia me mira en respuesta y sonríe, aunque me sorprende que no se haya desmayado a escucharlo.

– _¡Magnífico! ¿Y sus compañeros, cómo lo han tomado?_ – dice tomando notas.

– _Se acostumbran..._ – le digo como si no me importara.

– _¿Y cuáles son sus planes para el futuro?_ – Apenas escucho eso comienzo a sentir como titila una vena en mi frente – _¿Cuándo es el matrimonio?_ – Ya es demasiado

– Y _a estuvo bien..._ – parece no escucharme y sigue el hilo de preguntas

– _¿Quieren niños? ¿Qué nombres van..._?

– _¡Ya fue demasiado!_ – digo congelando al reportero de pacotilla.

– _¡Gray-sama! No debió hacer eso._

– _Tch..._

Todos miran la escena, aunque creo que ya se lo esperaban. Como veo que entendieron la idea decido descongelar al idiota rápidamente y dar por terminada la sesión.

Nos cambiamos y salimos del set a toda prisa, con nuestros bolsos a cuestas. Busco algún lugar donde podamos estar solos, muy lejos de ese reportero, pero sólo consigo caminar un par de cuadras cuando siento que Juvia detiene su andar.

– _Gray-sama, ahora tendremos que explicar esto a Yajima-san y tal vez no le deje a Juvia conservar su uniforme_ – dice con un puchero, mirando al suelo.

– _Juvia, lo entenderá si le explicamos, además, se supone que Jason se enfocaría en las fotografías, así que esa entrevista estaba de más_. – Parece taimada, igual que una niña. – _Vamos por Yajima-san, le explicaremos._

Le ofrezco mi mano, la cual toma con vacilación, y caminamos por las calles de Crocus hasta dar con el nuevo local de 8island. Yajima-san está ocupado pero es bastante comprensivo cuando le explicamos la situación.

– _Bueno, chicos, en primer lugar, felicitaciones por su noviazgo_ – nos dice haciéndonos sonrojar a ambos – _Es bonito estar enamorado, pero procuren aprovechar la compañía y el cuidado que se brindan mutuamente._

– _¿Pe-pero Yajima-san, qué hay de las fotografías para 8island?_ – Le pregunto tratando de mostrarme estable ante sus palabras, aunque veo a Juvia junto a mí con las manos en sus mejillas, encerrada en sus propias ilusiones.

– _E-enamorado..._ – musita Juvia una y otra vez... la he perdido.

– _No hay nada que hacer. Es verdad que Jason-san rebasó sus funciones, pero estos jóvenes de hoy en día tienen tanta energía_ – dice pareciendo nostálgico – _De seguro pudo tomar algunas fotos buenas para promocionar el restaurant así que yo no me preocuparía por eso._

Como era de esperar, nos entrega la recompensa y le deja a Juvia quedarse con su uniforme pero no estoy del todo contento con la forma en que salió esta misión. Bueno, no hay manera de deshacer lo que pasó así que no queda más remedio que esperar hasta el miércoles para ver el resultado en la revista.


	21. De dominio público

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

 **Esta ha sido una semana de cambios en mi vida (cambio de ciudad por trabajo más estable)** **así que he estado con poco tiempo para escribir... este fanfic tiene tres capítulos completos asegurados pero el otro estoy yendo lento así que creo que lo sacaré el domingo esta vez.**

 **¡Espero que les guste el capítulo!**

 **¿Y dónde nos quedamos?**

 **Ah, si...**

– _Bueno, chicos, en primer lugar, felicitaciones por su noviazgo_ – nos dice haciéndonos sonrojar a ambos – _Es bonito estar enamorado, pero procuren aprovechar la compañía y el cuidado que se brindan mutuamente._

– _¿Pe-pero Yajima-san, qué hay de las fotografías para 8island?_ – Le pregunto tratando de mostrarme estable ante sus palabras, aunque veo a Juvia junto a mí con las manos en sus mejillas, encerrada en sus propias ilusiones.

– _E-enamorado..._ – musita Juvia una y otra vez... la he perdido.

– _No hay nada que hacer. Es verdad que Jason-san rebasó sus funciones, pero estos jóvenes de hoy en día tienen tanta energía_ – dice pareciendo nostálgico – _De seguro pudo tomar algunas fotos buenas para promocionar el restaurant así que yo no me preocuparía por eso._

Como era de esperar, nos entrega la recompensa y le deja a Juvia quedarse con su uniforme pero no estoy del todo contento con la forma en que salió esta misión. Bueno, no hay manera de deshacer lo que pasó así que no queda más remedio que esperar hasta el miércoles para ver el resultado en la revista.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **CAPÍTULO 21: De dominio público.**

" _La pareja más fría de Fairy Tail, se enciende_ " se lee en el título de la nota y va acompañada de varias fotografías, entre las cuales está (a página completa) la del beso entre Juvia y yo, aunque recortada ante un fondo celeste.

No importa que en la primera página haya un afiche promocional bastante profesional sobre 8island, no, en lo absoluto. Todos recordarán esta edición por la nota sobre mi relación con Juvia.

El vendedor del local de revistas me movió las cejas cuando fui a pagarla, pero creo que le bastó con mirarme para saber que no debía decirme nada al respecto.

 _"_ _¡Cool! Lo que todos esperábamos que ocurriese, tras el despliegue de habilidades que nos mostraron en los últimos Grandes Juegos Mágicos ¡finalmente ha ocurrido! ¡Coool!"_. Obviamente esto fue escrito por Jason.

 _"_ _Cuando pensamos que la sesión fotográfica promocional para la nueva sucursal de 8island en Crocus no podía ir mejor, los magos lanzaron una bomba en los estudios de la Weekly Sorcerer. Según información proporcionada por la pareja, éstos se encontrarían en una relación hace un mes, con la bendición de sus compañeros de gremio y con todas las esperanzas de un futuro mejor juntos ¡Coooool!"_

Es increíble que haga pasar todo esto como si hubiese sido nuestra idea hablar de ello...

Al final la nota termina con un _"¡Definitivamente ésta será la pareja del año! ¡Coooooooooool!"_

Me emputece ver que hablan de nosotros pero... Dios, me calienta sólo mirar la foto. No tengo ningún otro ejemplar de la revista, pero juro que guardaría éste.

Salí de casa para ir por la revista, porque hoy no quiero ir al gremio... definitivamente no quiero que hagan un alboroto de todo esto así que pretendo quedarme todo el día en casa, de ser posible, aunque muera de calor allí.

Al llegar a mi puerta miro en todas direcciones antes de abrir y me escurro dentro rápidamente, sólo para encontrar allí la fuente de todas mis fantasías del último tiempo: Juvia, vestida prolijamente con su traje de camarera.

– _Bienvenido a casa, Gray-sama_ – dice con una pequeña reverencia, dejándome ver su escote perfectamente.

Debo tener algún problema cardíaco porque juro que escucho a mi corazón saltarse un par de latidos. Definitivamente me va a matar uno de estos días...

Cierro la puerta tras de mí y me quedo paralizado ante ella, sin saber qué decir, aunque se me ocurren varias cosas que quisiera hacer con ella.

– _Estoy en casa_ – digo casi ahogado, sintiendo como la habitación aumenta de temperatura aún más con su sola presencia.

– _Déjeme ayudarle con eso_ – dice cogiendo la bolsa con la revista y dejándola a un lado.

Avanzo un par de pasos, pero me siento un extraño en mi propia casa.

– _¿Desea algo, Gray-sama?_ – ¿Si deseo algo? Sí, a ella tumbada y llamándome entre gemidos. – _Juvia se esforzará por cumplir los deseos de Gray-sama_.

¡Dios! tengo que controlar ese tipo de pensamientos cuando estoy cerca suyo. Aunque ella no me lo hace fácil porque su última frase es demasiado sugerente.

Me dejo guiar hasta el único sillón en mi pequeña sala, y la veo moverse por mi casa para traer hasta la mesa de centro un café y un pastel (que dejaría con envidia a Erza) pero no estoy especialmente interesado en la comida... No tanto como en el servicio.

Se acerca con una cuchara, para darme un poco de pastel, pero lo que realmente deseo probar es a ella. Abro la boca cuando acerca la cuchara y saboreo mirándola fijamente. Se intenta alejar para seguir con lo del pastel pero está tan cerca que no quiero dejarla ir. Deslizo mis manos por la tela alrededor de su cintura, aprisionándola hacia mí, haciendo que caiga sentada en mi regazo. Me acerco a besarla, sintiendo como su boca se funde en la mía sin resistencia alguna. El dulce sabor remanente de la crema mezclado con la sensación de su boca es exquisito. Deja escapar un jadeo cuando tomo su labio y lo muerdo suavemente y sé con eso que ya ha perdido la pelea.

– _Me encanta ese traje_ – le suelto al oído antes de ir a por su cuello, dejando pequeñas mordidas que le hacen quejarse tentadoramente.

– _Juvia..._ – suelta un quejido más alto cuando succiono su piel.

– _Shhhh... Tranquila... estamos cerca de la calle_ – Le digo nuevamente al oído.

Mientras mi habitación tiene buena aislación éste lugar de la casa definitivamente no lo tiene y cualquiera que pase por fuera sería capaz de oírla así que debemos ser cautelosos.

La miro, por sobre su hombro, con sus coletas que me hacen cosquillas cuando me acerco a su cuello y le hacen ver provocadoramente inocente y, por primera vez, me siento un verdadero pervertido, porque me encantaría ser quien le quita aquella inocencia de encima.

Sus manos van a parar a mis muslos y se acomoda lentamente sobre mí, sentándose con las piernas cerradas, entre las mías, haciéndome sentir su centro justo en el lugar preciso, sobre aquella parte de mi cuerpo que palpita con vida propia, enhiesto, empujándose contra el nylon, tratando de escarbar su camino de salida de los pantalones.

Ella sabe que me tiene justo donde quiere, le agrada y comienza a rodar sus caderas sobre mí. Es tan agradable oírla, olerla, sentirla... me recargo en el respaldo del sofá, sin soltar su cintura mientras la observo. Parece tan pequeña y ligera entre mis manos. Las llevo de su cintura a su cadera y la comprimo sobre mí... Dios, la necesito, la necesito tanto. Me olvido de dónde estoy y todo lo que queda de mí es mi deseo de estar dentro de ella y de sentirla tan apegada a mí como sea posible.

Recorro la parte externa de sus muslos y me recargo nuevamente sobre su espalda. Beso sus hombros y hago con mis palmas mi camino de regreso por sus piernas, por debajo de la falda, hasta llegar a sus caderas. Dejo una mano allí y llevo la otra por su costado, por su brazo, apretando la piel a mi paso hasta llegar a su hombro, la deslizo por delante de su cuello y la llevo a su boca. Deslizo mi dedo índice por sus labios, perfilándolos y sintiendo como empuja el aire fuera de su boca en suaves quejidos cuando vuelvo a besar su cuello.

Comprimo uno de sus pechos por sobre la tela y suelta otro quejido en respuesta. La atraigo hacia mí, llevándola conmigo hacia atrás, apoyándome nuevamente en el respaldo del sillón y dejando la otra deslizarse entre sus piernas. Está tan mojada que consigo notarlo por sobre la tela, lo que me alivia bastante la culpa ante la idea de ir tan rápido. Aparto la braga a un lado, sin quitarla, para sentir su mojada y tersa superficie mientras jadea por mi toque. Aumento la fricción lentamente y jalo con mi otra mano el vestido desde el escote, dejando al descubierto sus pechos, para sentirles directamente. Su piel es tan perfecta para mí, sensible, hermosa. Comienza a mover sus caderas nuevamente, arrullando mi erección por debajo de ella y restregándose contra mis dedos al mismo tiempo. La desesperación se hace conmigo después de eso, haciéndome desear estar en su interior, para darme el alivio que sólo ella me produce.

Repentinamente siento que Juvia se detiene y me mira por sobre su hombro haciéndome una seña hacia su chaqueta, colgada en un perchero a nuestra izquierda. Busco en el bolsillo y encuentro uno de aquellos condones. Lo miro con resentimiento antes de entregárselo a Juvia, quien se pone de pie frente a mí, sin apartarme la mirada cuando se quita el vestido, deslizándolo hacia abajo, llevando con él sus bragas. Sólo las medias y el adorno sobre su cabeza quedan, pero es más que suficiente para mí.

Me quita el pantalón y pone el maldito condón antes de subirse sobre mí. Deslizo mis manos por sus medias, comprobando los bordes donde reaparece su suave piel. Me introduzco en ella mientras me mira y me pierdo en el añil de sus ojos. Me encanta, pero aún falta algo. La miro embobado hasta que me viene la idea a la cabeza. Suelto su cabello y lo desparramo por sus hombros y espalda. Contengo mis gemidos por lo cerca que estamos de la calle, pero me encanta verla así, con las puntas de su cabello rozando la parte superior de sus pechos, moviéndose con el balanceo de sus caderas.

La siento tan caliente y mojada y no puedo pensar en nada más que en ella, en su mirada, en la forma en que me sostiene, en la forma en que se siente su piel mientras la tomo...

Un toque en la puerta nos interrumpe y lo primero en lo que pienso es en cubrir la boca de Juvia con mi mano.

– _Shhhhh... Despacio, para que no nos escuchen_ – digo en un susurro junto a su oído, presionando nuevamente en su interior – _Eso... así._

– _Pe-pero..._ – Susurra en mi mano y la corto moviendo mis caderas con fuerza hacia arriba, haciéndola comprimir un gemido contra mi palma – _G-gray-sama, si hace eso e-es difícil..._

Tiene algo de prohibido, secreto y peligroso todo esto, pero es exactamente eso lo que lo hace tan emocionante y entretenido. Si logramos pasar desapercibidos será toda una victoria.

Vuelvo a empujar con fuerza dentro de ella y se me hace difícil quedarme callado, ahogando mis sonidos en su cabello mientras ella hace lo mismo en mi mano.

– _¡Cabrón, tengo buen oído, sabes!_ – Escucho gritar a Natsu desde el otro lado de la puerta – _¡Vinimos porque estábamos preocupados, pero si estabas ocupado sólo debiste decirlo!_

– _¡Na-Natsu! ¿Qué fue eso?_ – Oímos que pregunta Lucy mientras se alejan.

– _Natsu, esperaaaa_ – resuena la voz de Happy a lo lejos.

Okay, todo esto no debería ser gracioso, pero me suscita risa y Juvia parece compartir el sentimiento porque me mira riendo suavemente. Por alguna extraña razón eso me gusta. La beso en respuesta y suspiro en su boca cuando vuelve a subir y bajar sobre mí, haciéndome sentir que aún estoy en su interior. Me mira fijamente y se me queda observando unos segundos antes de hablar.

– _Gray-sama, lo amo..._ – Dice con una luz y resolución tan clara y alegre que me abruma.

Esa certeza, esa seguridad, me encantaría tenerla también, me encantaría poder responder a eso de la misma forma... No me molesta, de hecho, me hace sentir bien escucharlo y necesito más de ello... todo lo que pueda conseguir. Quiero que la desborde, quiero que me traspase, quiero sentirlo, esa convicción, esa certidumbre, aquella calidez.

– _Dilo de nuevo_ – Sonríe ante mis palabras.

– _Lo amo_ – Añoro esa sensación, ese sentimiento.

Vuelvo a empujar en su interior, gimiendo ambos en respuesta.

– _Dilo otra vez._

– _Lo-lo amo_ – dice entrecortadamente.

– _No te detengas, dilo de nuevo._ – Le hago repetirlo tantas veces como puedo, hasta que ninguno de los dos consigue articular palabra.

Mis vecinos estarán enojados pero los últimos gemidos de ambos no fueron posibles de contener. La mantengo apretada en mi abrazo, en silencio, sintiendo como retumba mi corazón en el silencio. No sé qué es lo que pretendo oír... Allí no hay ninguna respuesta.

A estas alturas ya debería tener claro lo que siento por ella, pero no lo sé. Sólo puedo decir que es especial para mí, pero ¿amor? No lo sé ¿Cómo se sabe cuando se está enamorado? ¿Cómo sabe ella que lo que siente por mí es eso? ¿Es algo que se desarrolla o algo que surge repentinamente y simplemente despiertas un día y te das cuenta de que está ahí?

No creo que se dé cuenta de la importancia que tiene esto para mí. No es algo que pueda decir a la ligera y no le voy a mentir (No se lo merece después de todo lo que hemos pasado). No le doy ninguna respuesta, no hasta que yo mismo pueda tenerlo claro. Pero me encanta oírla decirlo y me gustaría poder decírselo de vuelta.


	22. ¿La amas?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

 **Aquí estoy, nuevamente trayéndoles un capítulo de este fanfic. Voy progresando lento con el otro fic pero trataré de que sigan manteniéndose de forma paralela, sin dar información de más en ninguno porque desde este capítulo hay información cruzada en ambos, así que manténganse actualizados :)**

 **Espero que les guste esta entrega...**

 **¿Y dónde nos quedamos?**

 **Ah, si...**

La mantengo apretada en mi abrazo, en silencio, sintiendo como retumba mi corazón. No sé qué es lo que pretendo oír... Allí no hay ninguna respuesta.

A estas alturas ya debería tener claro lo que siento por ella, pero no lo sé. Sólo puedo decir que es especial para mí, pero ¿amor? No lo sé ¿Cómo se sabe cuando se está enamorado? ¿Cómo sabe ella que lo que siente por mí es eso? ¿Es algo que se desarrolla o algo que surge repentinamente y simplemente despiertas un día y te das cuenta de que está ahí?

No creo que se dé cuenta de la importancia que tiene esto para mí. No es algo que pueda decir a la ligera y no le voy a mentir (No se lo merece después de todo lo que hemos pasado). No le doy ninguna respuesta, no hasta que yo mismo pueda tenerlo claro. Pero me encanta oírla decirlo y me gustaría poder decírselo de vuelta.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **CAPÍTULO 22: ¿La amas?**

No tengo esperanzas... Pasé la semana prácticamente fuera porque necesitaba pensar y creí que salir y hacer una misión por mi cuenta me dejaría el suficiente tiempo y espacio para hacerlo, pero aunque pensé bastante no conseguí responder la pregunta en mi cabeza. Siempre creí que era un tipo introspectivo, que podía resolver la mayoría de sus asuntos sin ayudas porque podía ingeniar la forma... Pero Juvia me da una cosa que pensar tras otra y ya no sé qué hacer. Lo único que obtuve de estos días fuera fue un buen monto de dinero (que falta me hacía) y unas ganas punzantes de volver a casa.

No soy bueno buscando ayuda, y se me hace difícil confiar, así que no me atreví a hablar de todo esto con nadie antes... hasta ahora.

Pensé que Alzack era una buena idea porque confío en el tipo, es reservado y lleva una relación seria (hasta montó una familia con Bisca) pero acercarme no fue fácil.

El día había sido lento y calmado en el gremio. El calor había ido en aumento el último tiempo y, como era de esperarse, el único que no parecía afectado por ello era el idiota de Natsu. A los demás parecía succionarnos la energía del cuerpo.

Juvia se había retirado temprano hoy y estaba extrañamente desanimada antes de irse, pero no parecía que fuese algo que tuviera que ver conmigo, y parecía incómoda con la idea de contarme lo que le había ocurrido, así que cuando me pidió que la dejara regresar sola a Fairy Hills no me opuse. Me quedé preocupado por ella, pero intentando apartar de mi cabeza los pensamientos negativos, cuando vi al tipo entrar en el gremio acompañado de su esposa e hija. Sabía que debía acercarme pero no me atrevía... era como tener una espina clavada: sabes que debes sacarla pero sabes que el tirón dolerá así que esperas hasta estar preparado para retirarla. Igual que con la espina, decidí que mientras más rápido lo hiciera menos daño causaría, así que caminé con resolución hacia él y estaba por hablarle cuando alguien más lo hizo. Esperé cerca hasta que se desocupó y lo intenté de nuevo, ganando su atención.

– _Oi, Al_

– _¿Gray?_

– _Esperaba poder hablar contigo_

– _¿Conmigo?_ – Bueno, no hablamos hace mucho y nunca hemos sido cercanos así que no debería ofenderme ante su sorpresa.

Bisca mira de lejos nuestro intercambio pero no nos interrumpe, llevándose a Asuka lejos, lo cual agradezco en silencio.

– _¿Me acompañas fuera?_ – digo encaminándome fuera del gremio, por la puerta sur.

Alzack mira dentro del gremio desde la puerta y luego se aleja junto a mí, acompañándome cuando me siento en el pasto.

– _¿Qué ocurre? No eres de las personas que suelen hablar conmigo_ – qué directo...

Tenía en mente una forma distinta de decir y preguntar todo esto pero, ya que él comenzó a preguntar, se me desordenaron las ideas... tengo que seguir delante de alguna forma.

– _Lo sé, es sólo que creo que eres el más confiable con este tema._

– _¿Qué tema?_

– _Eres de los pocos del gremio que está casado, tienes una hija y pensé que quizás..._ – Dios, es aún más difícil ponerlo en palabras de lo que creía.

– _¿Acaso me quieres decir que te quieres casar?_ – pregunta con una ceja levantada, totalmente escéptico.

– _¡Shhhhhh!_ – Digo tapándole la boca rápidamente – _No vayan a oírte ahí dentro._

Ríe detrás de la palma de mi mano y me contagia un poco. Eso sirve para cortar la tensión del ambiente así que me calmo y le quito la mano de encima mientras se enjuga una lágrima al borde del ojo y vuelvo a intentar.

– _No es eso... es solo que, no sé nada de todas estas cosas y se me hace muy raro estar con Juvia todavía._

– _Es difícil acostumbrarse al principio..._

– _¿Acaso pasaste por lo mismo?_

– _Bueno, cada relación es distinta, pero sí, me costó acostumbrarme. Pasar de ser el amigo, el compañero, a ser la pareja de alguien es extraño... sobre todo después de conocerse por años._

– _Imagino que Lucy y Natsu han de tener ese problema..._

– _Bueno... estoy seguro que sí. Verás, no eres el único que se me ha acercado a hablar en el último tiempo..._ – dice con una sonrisa velada.

Me sorprende que el cabeza de humo haya tenido la misma idea que yo. Y que la haya ejecutado antes.

– _¿Y cuál es tu verdadera duda?_ – dice mirándome, haciéndome sentir como un niño curioso.

Suelto una maldición antes de echarme hacia atrás en el pasto y contestar a ojos cerrados (no quiero ver su expresión de satisfacción al oírme decirlo).

– _¿Cómo sabes cuando estás enamorado?_ – Hablar de amor con otro hombre no es mi concepto de una tarde amena, así que mientras antes termine todo esto, mejor.

De hecho, esto es lo más incómodo que he hecho en mi vida después de la "gran charla" sobre sexo que nos dieron a varios de nosotros, al iniciar la adolescencia, los únicos referentes de adultez que teníamos en ese momento (Wakaba, Macao y el maestro son una mala idea para hablar de eso, pero no tuvimos opción).

– _Es una buena pregunta_ – dice después de una pausa, tirándose hacia atrás junto a mí en el pasto – _pero para eso no hay una sola respuesta._ – Debí imaginar que diría alguna mierda filosófica como esa.

– _¿Y tú cómo lo supiste?_ – respira profundo y suelta el aire lentamente, lo que me lleva a mirarlo.

– _Es algo que solo pasó. Ella fue creciendo dentro de mí de a poco. La admiraba, como maga y como mujer, desde lejos en un principio y mientras más compartíamos más notaba que lo que tenía con ella no era una simple amistad_ – es raro hablar de esto con él, a pesar de que está siendo descaradamente sincero, es como si estuviese invadiendo su espacio. – _Sólo lo supe, pero para eso pasó bastante tiempo..._

– _Creo que esto no me está ayudando..._ – digo para mí mismo.

– _Lo lamento, creo que me dejé llevar_. – Dice con una sonrisa – _Pero, sabes, no creo que lo estés_ – dice negando lentamente con la cabeza, aunque aún sonriendo.

– _¿Cómo podrías saberlo?_ – digo sintiéndome extrañamente ofendido.

– _Porque si lo estuvieras, no tendrías dudas y no estarías aquí hablando conmigo._ – dice con suficiencia.

Su comentario me cabrea bastante, pero imagino que ha de tener razón, lo cual no lo hace más fácil de asimilar.

– _Pero no creo que estés tan lejos de ese camino_ – hace una pausa, como si estuviese midiendo mi reacción, pero no le contesto – _claramente están bien juntos y se nota que estás más contento. Ya no te he visto llegar al gremio como antes..._

– _¿Y cómo era antes?_

– _Llegabas con una muralla a tu alrededor que sólo unos pocos podían atravesar... pero ahora estás aquí, hablando conmigo, a pesar de que nunca te habías acercado antes a conversar de algo en serio así._

Suelto un suspiro cansado y me vuelvo a sentar. Ya le pregunté lo que quería preguntar y sus respuestas están mordiendo cada vez más mi orgullo, así que supongo que es mejor que me retire.

– _Bueno, me acerqué porque no creí que pudiese hablar de esto con ninguno de los otros._

– _¿Por qué no?_

– _¿A quién más le podría preguntar? ¿A Natsu?_ – digo tratando de mofarme mientras me pongo en pie.

– _¿Y por qué no?_ – vuelve a preguntar.

Abro mucho los ojos, porque siento que me está tomando el pelo, pero se pone en pie y se aleja hacia la puerta del gremio, dejándome parado allí. Se asoma y lo llama.

– _¡Natsu!_

– _¡Oooh, Al! ¿Vienes a terminar con el desafío del otro día? ¡Estoy encendido!_ – Y ahí está el idiota.

– _No es nada de eso, Natsu._ – Responde Alzack acercándose hasta donde estoy.

– _¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa?_ – Pregunta Natsu mirándome mientras trato de evadir su mirada. Esto no es lo que había planeado y sí que es raro.

– _Anda, pregúntale_ – Dice Alzack muy confiado, como si fuese algo que hago todos los días.

Ése no es el tipo de relación que tengo con Natsu... lo nuestro es más... ¿cómo describirlo? Hemos sido rivales desde niños y aunque hemos compartido muchas cosas juntos y me conoce bastante, tenemos una amistad "extraña". Confío en el tipo, pero hay cosas que simplemente no compartiría con él.

– _Vamos, vamos_ – presiona Alzack, aunque estoy seguro de que esto es un error.

– _¿Natsu, estás enamorado de Lucy?_ – suelto cansinamente.

– _¿¡Ah!? ¿Qué pasa con esa pregunta?_ – dice casi en un grito.

– _Sólo responde, quieres_. – le digo tratando de terminar con este trámite.

Le veo hacer una mueca, claramente incómodo, al igual que yo, pero cierra los ojos y suelta un suspiro cansado, como cuando Erza nos hacía disculparnos al pelearnos de niños.

– _Sí_. – dice rápido y conciso.

Ya veo lo que hizo Alzack... Natsu no duda, responde rápidamente. Cosa que yo no he podido ni podría hacer. Y es horrible saber que hasta el idiota de Natsu sabe lo que siente mejor que yo... Si lo estuviese, lo sabría...

– _No-no me digas..._ – Comienza a decir Natsu con cara de sorpresa, haciéndome saber que ya sabe de qué va esta conversación... – _Gray, cabrón, no me irás a decir que ahora quieres a Lucy_ – No, no lo ha entendido.

– _¿Qué? ¡No! Estás malentendiendo todo_ – dice Alzack en mi defensa

– _¿Entonces? ¡Habla!_ – dice anteponiendo su puño, como si fuese a atacarme, aunque no le tomo en cuenta, pasando por entre Alzack y él.

– _Sólo olvídalo_ – le digo disponiéndome a entrar de vuelta al gremio.

– _Oi, Cubo de hielo_ – me llama desde atrás, y, al mirar, me encuentro con un puño encendido que pasa volando por mi lado cuando lo esquivo.

– _¿A quién llamas cubo de hielo? ¡Cerillo con patas!_ – contesto defendiéndome.

– _¡A ti, exhibicionista!_ – Ahora una patada. Es taaaan predecible.

– _¡Cerebro de fuego!_ – le digo contestando con un puñetazo.

– _¡Nevera andante!_ – dice apegándose a mi frente

– _¡Fósforo parlante!_ – respondo empujándole hacia atrás.

Alzack se aparta de nuestro lado cuando nota que la situación ya se salió de sus manos.

– _¡Ojos rajados!_

– _¡Ojos puntiagudos!_

– _¡Cálmense los dos!_ – Suelta Erza, recién salida por la puerta

– _¡Aye!_ – repetimos al unísono, obedientemente.

Veo a Alzack deslizarse por el lado de Erza y hacer un gesto de despedida, dejándonos con el problema a nosotros después de haberlo montado... el muy cabrón...

– _¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_ – Interroga Erza.

– _Gray está interesado en Lucy_ – suelta muy campante el idiota.

– _¡No! ¡Que no es eso!_ – digo mirando a Natsu con ganas de patearle.

– _¡Él está con Juvia, no se atrevería!_ – dice amenazante hacia mí nuestra pelirroja.

– _No tiene NADA que ver con Lucy..._ – aclaro, recalcando las palabras, mientras miro a Erza, ya cansado de todo esto.

Ella se detiene unos segundos, como si intentase leer mi interior. En cierto modo nos parecemos así que me preocupa cada vez que hace eso.

– _Natsu, no creo que tengas nada de qué preocuparte ¿por qué no vas adentro?_ – dice sin apartarme la mirada.

– _Pero..._ – Mira a Natsu con ojos de asesinato y veo al idiota encogerse a mi lado – _¡Aye!_

Natsu se desliza dentro del gremio y sólo quedamos Erza y yo.

– _¿Qué es lo que le preguntaste?_

– _Que si está enamorado de Lucy..._

– _¿Hay alguna razón por la cual pensaste que era buena idea?_ – Suelto una risa mezclada con un bufido en respuesta.

Supongo que tiene razón... siempre soy yo el que insiste en que hay que tratarlo como idiota y no fui directo con él esta vez... debí preguntarle debidamente.

– _No lo sé._ – respondo mirando hacia dentro del gremio y llevando mis manos a la nuca, como si nada de esto me importase. – _Últimamente hay muchas cosas que no sé_.

– _No te presiones, cada uno tiene su ritmo._ – dice poniendo sus manos en jarra y mirando hacia dentro del gremio también – _Y Juvia lleva más tiempo en esta relación que tú, aunque se conozcan hace el mismo tiempo._

Es muy callada pero muy (demasiado) observadora... y perceptiva. Tanto que da miedo. A veces eso es una putada, pero esta vez realmente me hace llegar sus palabras... Supongo que debo darle más tiempo a esto.

– _Gracias._

– _Descuida._

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que comienza a hacerse incómodo, e ingresamos de nuevo al gremio.


	23. Como el clima

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

 **Ya, chicos, me dejaré de falsas promesas y de tenerlos esperando por capítulos que cada vez se me hacen más difíciles de subir y dejaré de darles fechas tentativas de subida... Estoy muy atareada con mi nuevo trabajo y eso me da poco espacio para lo creativo así que no me presionaré y trataré de tenerles buenos capítulos, pero más espaciados entre sí. Espero que lo entiendan y** **disfruten de la historia**

 **Muchas gracias por esperar y estar aquí leyendo a pesar de todo :)** **Espero que les guste esta entrega...**

 **¿Y dónde nos quedamos?**

 **Ah, si...**

– _No lo sé._ – respondo mirando hacia dentro del gremio y llevando mis manos a la nuca, como si nada de esto me importase. – _Últimamente hay muchas cosas que no sé_.

– _No te presiones, cada uno tiene su ritmo._ – dice poniendo sus manos en jarra y mirando hacia dentro del gremio también – _Y Juvia lleva más tiempo en esta relación que tú, aunque se conozcan hace el mismo tiempo._

Es muy callada pero muy (demasiado) observadora... y perceptiva. Tanto que da miedo. A veces eso es una putada, pero esta vez realmente me hace llegar sus palabras... Supongo que debo darle más tiempo a esto.

– _Gracias._

– _Descuida._

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que comienza a hacerse incómodo, e ingresamos de nuevo al gremio.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **CAPÍTULO 23: Como el clima.**

Dios, está demasiado caluroso. Dijeron que una extraña ola de calor estaba azotando Fiore, aunque a mí ya me parece un cambio climático. Se ha estado trasladando todo el camino desde Stella hasta acá y, aunque ha ido disminuyendo en los últimos dos días, parece que sigue su camino al oeste, negándose a dejar el país y drenando la energía vital de las personas, porque a nadie le dan ganas de hacer nada con este calor, ni siquiera a los del gremio. Los pocos trabajos que se animan a hacer son hacia el este, escapando del calor.

La mayoría de las peticiones, últimamente, son dirigidas hacia Juvia y su servidor. A pesar de que creí que el anuncio de nuestra relación en la Weekly Sorcerer comprometería nuestra reputación como magos, la gente parece confiar en que trabajamos mejor juntos. Como llegué recién anteayer a Magnolia, no habíamos tenido oportunidad de hacer ninguna misión y se han ido acumulando, pero la mayoría ya no requerirán de nuestros servicios porque la ola de calor por la que nos citaron ya los ha dejado atrás.

Le propuse a Juvia ayer, antes de ir a hablar con Alzack, que tomáramos todas las misiones que haya para los pueblos del oeste y que emprendiéramos un viaje largo para hacerlas (lo que me dará suficiente tiempo con ella para aclararme, o al menos eso espero), pero estuvo bastante extraña y distante así que no contaba con que aceptara.

Al llegar esta tarde al gremio la identifico claramente apenas entro. Está sentada a la barra, en el mismo vaporoso vestido blanco que llevaba cuando discutí con ella hace un tiempo, bebiendo un jugo mientras conversa con Lily.

– _¿Juvia, pensaste en lo que te dije ayer? –_ le digo acercándome a ella y poniendo una mano en su espalda.

– _¡Gray-sama! –_ Dice sorprendida.  
Parece que mi cercanía ahuyenta al gato porque Lily se disculpa, con una sonrisa de suficiencia, y se va a buscar al cabrón metálico de su amigo.

– _Si, Juvia está lista para ir de misión con Gray-sama –_ añade Juvia con gran ánimo.

– _Te veo de mejor humor ¿qué ocurrió? –_ pregunto sintiendo que me estoy metiendo en un lío.

– _Juvia fue a hablar con Lucy-san –_ Dice animada.

– _¿Con Lucy? –_ eso no parece tener sentido.

– _Sí, Juvia estaba preocupada por Lucy-san ayer, así que fue a verla –_ dice con una sonrisa.

¿Sería acaso por el malentendido con Natsu? No, ahora que lo recuerdo, ella estaba desanimada desde antes de que eso

– _¿Y está todo bien? –_ pregunto simplemente para no quedarme en silencio.

– _Sí, a Juvia le hizo bien hablar con Lucy-san_

 _– Bueno, supongo que es mejor, para que ya no tengas celos de ella –_ veo que cambia su mirada a algo más sombrío.

– _Rival de amor –_ murmura sin hacerme caso. Bueno, creo que hay cosas que simplemente no cambian.

Cuando vamos hacia el tablero pasamos junto al resto de mi grupo, lo que produce extrañas reacciones. Mientras Juvia se le queda mirando a Lucy, como debatiéndose entre los celos y la alegría en una interminable lucha interna, Natsu me sorprende, acercándose a la rubia por detrás y rodeándola con un abrazo que no parece cariñoso en lo absoluto sino más bien un desafío, totalmente fuera de lugar, porque no me aparta la mirada mientras pasamos al lado de ellos.

Debí esperar algo como eso después del malentendido de ayer, pero supongo que se le pasará solo, ya que es más que evidente que no estoy interesado ni en Lucy ni en las provocaciones infantiles de él.

Cuando nos volvemos hacia el tablero de misiones veo que Juvia se sujeta a un lado del tablero, con los nudillos blancos por el esfuerzo y una mueca extraña.

– _¿Juvia, estás bien? –_ digo notando como la preocupación es palpable en mi tono de voz, sin saber si avergonzarme o no por ello.

– _Sí, Juvia está bien..._ – Dice recuperando la sonrisa y respirando con fuerza – Juvia se mareó porque dio la vuelta muy rápido.

– _Ten cuidado –_ le digo volviendo a mirar el tablero.

– _¿Gray-sama está preocupado por Juvia? –_ dice en una mezcla de alegría y satisfacción

Lo siguiente que sé es que la escucho caer y la veo desmayada a mi lado.

– _Dios, cualquiera pensaría que ya habíamos terminado con los desmayos. –_ digo en voz alta, aunque a nadie en particular, antes de levantarla.

Pero no, Juvia sigue siendo Juvia. Sigo escuchándola soltar frases extrañas cuando despierta a mi lado (el otro día escuché que dijo algo de 30 hijos o algo así) o viéndola entrar en largas ensoñaciones mientras me mira, pero sin duda es menos frecuente que antes, y parece luchar con esa parte suya cuando está conmigo. Así como yo lucho con la parte mía que me pide repelerla cuando está muy pegada a mí en público... porque cuando es en privado, mientras más cerca esté es mejor.

Tomo tres misiones del tablero, manteniendo a Juvia desmayada en uno de mis brazos, y me acerco a Mira para entregárselas.

– _Ara, ara, Juvia sigue siendo la misma ¿no?_

 _– Dímelo a mí._

 _– Pero hacen una buena pareja –_ dice haciéndome sentir como el color se me va a la cara – _se ven lindos juntos._

– _¿Usted cree, Mira-san? –_ Pregunta Juvia, afirmándose del borde de la barra, totalmente despierta, recuperando su ánimo y tono muscular de paso.

– _Claro que sí –_ responde la aludida con una sonrisa mientras apoyo los pies de Juvia nuevamente en el suelo.

Las dejo hablar entre ellas, apartándome de la barra, y veo que Wendy y Charle entran al gremio y se acercan a la mesa donde está el resto de mi equipo. Charle parece preocupada por algo y Wendy intenta calmarla pero no tiene efecto. Escucho en la lejanía, sin querer acercarme a Natsu, para que no me salte encima como perro enojado, pero sólo logro entender que Charle tuvo un sueño desagradable, aunque no quiere decir exactamente qué fue lo que vio. Luego salen al ruedo un par de bromas de Happy respecto a los sueños de Lucy y hacen que se olviden del problema inicial.

Cuando Juvia llega junto a mí nuevamente, alegre por su plática con Mira, nos ponemos de acuerdo con respecto a las misiones y nos disponemos a salir, pero una cosa blanca se cruza por mi rango de visión y retrocedo por la sorpresa.

 _– Gray... cuídense._

 _– ¿¡Ah!? ¿Qué significa eso? –_ pregunto aún desconcertado por la sorpresa.

 _– ¿Ya lo dije, no? Cuídense en su viaje._

Charle se aleja nuevamente y me deja al acecho un mal presentimiento... No me agrada.

Juvia y yo partimos después de eso, con la idea de juntarnos más tarde en el parque de la salida sur.

Me tomo mi tiempo, empaco todo lo necesario y me llevo la botellita de aceite para masajes que pedí en el hotel en Crocus que aún guardo con la idea de poder utilizar en algún momento. Tal vez en este viaje sí se dé la oportunidad de usarla.

Llego al parque sur con leve retraso, pero Juvia aún no aparece. Me entretengo mirando los cerezos que han perdido sus frutos y se agitan con el viento tibio que corre.

Pienso en las palabras de Charle pero no me gusta darle vueltas. Vamos a misiones perfectamente tranquilas... a menos que lo de cuidarse lo tome como algo más amplio. Jamás le haría daño a Juvia... ya la hice sentir mal una vez, cuando discutimos, y no la expondré a algo como eso de nuevo.

Juvia no aparece en un largo rato y comienza a preocuparme... Cuando ha pasado más de media hora desde mi llegada, decido ir a Fairy Hills a buscarla.

Voy llegando allí cuando una agitada Juvia sale rauda de los dormitorios de chicas con un bolso a cuestas y ropa distinta a la que llevaba más temprano.

 _– Si necesitabas más tiempo pudiste haberme dicho que nos juntáramos más tarde... –_ le digo sintiéndome cabreado, pero controlándome, para no hacer de las palabras de Charle una profecía cumplida.

 _– Lo siento, lo siento... Gray-sama... es sólo que... –_ parece culpable y avergonzada – _Juvia ha estado sintiéndose cansada y se quedó dormida mientras arreglaba sus cosas._

 _– Te está pasando con frecuencia... –_ digo recordando que cuando llegué anteayer estaba apoyada contra una ventana del gremio, completamente dormida en medio de una conversación con Lisanna.

– _¡Juvia no quiere ser regañada, Gray-samaaaaaaaaaa! –_ dice tomándome de la cintura y echándose a llorar lo que parecen grandes chorros de agua.

– _Tranquila, Juvia. –_ le digo intentando hacer que vuelva a mirarme y deje de mojar mi camisa – _Ya me compensarás luego._

Mi frase le suscita una resuelta sonrisa y, si bien no iba con ningún doble sentido, las palabras me hacen eco y termino pensando en un par de formas bastante agradables de hacerle pagar por el retraso... Pero ya pensaré en ello luego.

Vamos juntos al único lugar en Magnolia donde se pueden rentar vehículos mágicos pero en vez de un vehículo de cuatro ruedas esta vez me llevo uno de dos. Las trajeron hace poco a la ciudad y sólo hay un par de ellas así que estaba buscando el momento preciso para rentar una. Desde que luchamos con Oracion Seis que deseaba la oportunidad de volver a montar una de estas motocicletas, así que vi en ésta la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo. Me encanta la velocidad, la adrenalina y creo que Juvia no se enojará de ir apegada a mí mientras conduzco.

La veo sonreír mientras se acomoda a mi espalda y aunque, inicialmente, me pone nervioso sentirla apretando sus generosas curvas a mi cuerpo, me concentro en llegar rápido a nuestra siguiente parada.

No me hace fácil la conducción, acariciándome cada cierto par de kilómetros y trayéndome pensamientos intrusivos sobre aquellas manos en distintas partes de mi piel, además, su respiración en mi espalda es estimulante. Ya quiero llegar a Shirotsume, a pasar la noche.

Llegamos en poco tiempo, pero sé que he gastado bastante poder mágico por intentar llegar rápido así que vamos rápidamente donde el alcalde para tratar de cumplir la misión y tener unas horas de descanso tranquilas y frescas. Es un amable tipo regordete que nos felicita por nuestra relación (lo que es una molestia) después de que dejamos una fría capa sobre la ciudad.

Con recompensa en mano buscamos un lugar donde podamos pasar la noche y dejar aparcada la motocicleta. Encontramos ambas cosas a la salida del pueblo y me doy cuenta que no soy el único impaciente por llegar a la habitación porque Juvia toma la llave y se va a paso rápido para abrir la puerta. Mira hacia atrás con una expresión que no logro descifrar y se va con su bolso directa al cuarto de baño, dejándome solo en la habitación, con un desconcierto único.

Me acuesto sobre la cama sin entender nada, pensando que tal vez malinterpreté su prisa por entrar.

Cierro mis ojos y puedo sentir el cansancio abriéndose paso por mi cuerpo y creo que me he dormido porque no sé en qué momento ha vuelto Juvia a la habitación.

Tampoco sé cómo perdí mi ropa, y todo lo que puedo ver y sentir ahora es la lengua de Juvia deslizándose por mi piel rumbo al sur mientras toma firmemente con una de sus manos un ya preparado miembro que no demora mucho en desaparecer entre sus labios en un chispazo de placer que me devuelve la conciencia.

Dios, si me va a despertar así siempre entonces intentaré dormirme más seguido.

Las artificiales orejas de conejo sobre su cabeza me dan pistas de lo que estuvo haciendo en el baño. Mientras veo su cabeza subir y bajar sobre mí, sintiendo su lengua llevar sensaciones placenteras a todas partes. Pongo mi mano sobre su cabello, para sentir como me hundo profundamente en su boca, apreciando sus labios apretados alrededor de él. Lo saca de su boca con un sonido de succión que no hace más que hacerme desear que vuelva a tomarlo en ella, pero da suaves y rápidos toques con su lengua sobre la punta antes de volverlo a introducir completamente en su boca. Es una tortura... una exquisita tortura.

La veo con la cola levantada, literalmente, porque lleva un pompón blanco sobre la pequeña tanga negra y me dan unas ganas ingentes de tocar esa cola. Trato de sentarme pero Juvia pone una de sus manos en mi pecho, impidiéndomelo. Me gusta y me frustra cuando intenta dominarme pero estoy tan embobado por lo que veo y siento que no me atrevería a detenerla.

Estoy peligrosamente cerca de mi orgasmo pero Juvia no parece querer detenerse, presionando su mano contra mi pecho para mantenerme contra la cama, aumentando el ritmo en el que succiona cuando me ve conteniendo los gemidos que amenazan con escapar entre mis dientes. Me pierdo en lo mojado y caliente de su interior y repentinamente siento como el clímax me golpea, derramándome en su interior con fuerza. La siento tragar y seguir succionando, provocándome verdadera desesperación.

Cuando se aparta la veo limpiar con un dedo la comisura de sus labios y prefiero cerrar mis ojos para contener los malos pensamientos que ese gesto me suscita.

 _– Juvia quería disculparse por la tardanza de hoy –_ dice con un tono suave – _pero no pudo esperar hasta mañana para hacerlo._

Sí, le haré pagar por eso... pero en mis términos. Si ella cree que se puede salir con la suya y darme sólo que ella quiera, entonces está muy equivocada. Tendré que mostrarle que, en cuanto a placer, yo soy quien pone las reglas.

No lo pienso y la atraigo hacia mí para besarla. Puedo sentir mi propio sabor en su boca y me excita saber que he tomado otro espacio más de su cuerpo. Muerdo sus labios y la llevo a mi lado, sintiendo su piel tan vulnerable bajo mis dedos, apenas cubierta por unas ínfimas prendas que, sólo se salvan de ser rasgadas por lo hermosas que hacen ver sus curvas. Beso cada parte descubierta de su piel, mordiendo profusamente su escote antes de ir a por sus pechos. Dedico gran tiempo en succionar y besar las rosadas y erguidas puntas mientras una de mis manos juega entre sus piernas, apartando la delicada tela que cubre su mojada intimidad. La estimulo hasta que sé que está cerca de venirse y me detengo, quito la tanga, con cola de conejo incluida, deslizándola por las piernas y comienzo a dejar besos y mordidas por la parte interior de uno de sus muslos, aproximándome lenta y decididamente a su centro. Dejo una larga y pausada lamida escurrirse por sobre su clítoris, escuchándole gemir en respuesta. La veo retorcer las sábanas bajo sus dedos mientras sus quejidos se escapan a cada lamida que doy sobre ella. Ya he vuelto a sentirme bien para una segunda ronda así que espero que esté, nuevamente, a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo para detenerme. La veo golpear su cabeza contra el colchón, frustrada y deseosa de que siga, pero ya he decidido que debe pagar por su falta.

Me aproximo al borde de la cama para tomar los condones que dejé a mano en mi bolso y saco uno de los malditos para ponerlo a toda prisa.

Esta vez no hay delicadezas... quiero escucharle gemir.

Me hundo en su interior profundamente y la veo a ojos cerrados arquearse sobre la cama. Me inclino sobre ella de tal forma que pueda sentir cada roce de nuestros cuerpos y me veo envuelto en mi mismo juego, siendo arrastrado por el goce de sentirme dentro suyo, quemándome mientras me sumerjo en ella. Recargo mis caderas sobre las suyas y empujo en su interior, rápido y con fuerza, haciendo que entierre sus uñas en mi espalda cuando comienza a vibrar interiormente en las primeras oleadas de placer que la alcanzan.

Para cuando acaban sus espasmos comienzan los míos y, me hundo en ella todo lo fuerte que puedo, maldiciendo el no poder sentir mi liberación directamente en su interior.

Estoy cansado y veo los ojos de Juvia brillantes antes de que vuelva a decirme lo que con vehemencia le pedí que me dijese hace alrededor de una semana.

– _Lo amo, Gray-sama._

Dios, Juvia no sabe lo que producen esas palabras en mí... hay un dejo de alegría y una gran cuota de miedo bajo mi piel tras escucharlas... y no le puedo responder. Me contento con abrazarla y sentir como su pulso se va calmando.

Sinceramente espero que este viaje me dé respuestas porque si no lo hace estaré mentalmente jodido al regresar a Magnolia.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **Aprendí de Mashima... les dejo el título de la próxima entrega para que especulen :D**

 **CAPÍTULO 24: Alguien del pasado**


	24. Alguien del Pasado

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

 **Espero que estas semanas no hayan sido angustiosas, porque para mí si lo han sido... ya estaba acostumbrada a tenerles material semana a semana y, a pesar de que no me estoy presionando a escribir (para que el material que elabore sea bueno) he de reconocer que me siento culpable igual, por hacerlos esperar por la historia.**

 **Bueno, espero que les guste... Porque esta semana les traigo doble edición**

 **:)**

 **No puedo prometer nada para la próxima semana, principalmente porque estaré atareada (tengo una audiencia por un caso que estoy viendo el día 7... mismo día de mi cumple), pero estoy trabajando en un cap para el otro fic que tendría que salir primero...**

 **Así que estén atentos a cualquier información :)**

 **¿Y dónde nos quedamos?**

 **Ah, si...**

– _Lo amo, Gray-sama._

Dios, Juvia no sabe lo que producen esas palabras en mí... hay un dejo de alegría y una gran cuota de miedo bajo mi piel tras escucharlas... y no le puedo responder. Me contento con abrazarla y sentir como su pulso se va calmando.

Sinceramente espero que este viaje me dé respuestas porque si no lo hace estaré mentalmente jodido al regresar a Magnolia.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **CAPÍTULO 24: Alguien del pasado**

La segunda parada es en Villa Tully (cerca de ciudad Magarett), mientras que la siguiente será Fressia, donde pasaremos la segunda noche.

– _Es sorprendente que el cliente de Villa Tully haya preferido que viniese Fairy Tail que Lamia Scale_ – me indica Juvia cuando aparcamos fuera de la casa de quien nos hizo la petición.

Lamia Scale está más cerca de este lugar, así que entiendo su duda.

– _Vamos, Juvia, no puedes criticar al cliente por tener buen gusto._ – Contesto pensando en Lyon – _definitivamente podemos hacer cualquier trabajo mejor que ellos._

– _Pero Chelia-san y Lyon-sama son fuertes..._ – indica con aire desolado.

– _¡Y les ganamos! recuerda eso también... Juntos somos mejores que esos dos_ – le indico con suficiencia.

– _¡Usted es tan genial, Gray-sama!_ – dice cerrando sus ojos y tomándose las mejillas.

– _Bueno, la humildad está sobrevalorada._

La petición no es muy distinta a la de los otros lugares y terminamos con rapidez el encargo, dejando Villa Tully para continuar nuestro rumbo.

Un lugareño que nos ve en el camino nos indica que la crecida de un río ha generado problemas en la ruta así que tendremos que reparar el daño si queremos seguir avanzando, por lo que buscamos un lugar en el trayecto para comer y descansar un poco antes de aventurarnos a seguir más adelante.

Una cálida y antigua cantina nos abre las puertas para reposar y quitarnos de encima la fatiga. Comemos algo ligero allí cuando un extraño tipo llega al lugar, empapado, diciendo que siguió río arriba y, al parecer, la crecida del mismo viene desde el Monte Hakobe.

– _Desde hace años que no había un deshielo tan grande ahí_ – indica uno de los pobladores.

– _Yo creo que no es natural_ – dice un tipo joven – _Mi hermano dice que, cuando fue hace poco allí vio una luz extraña saliendo de arriba._

– _Nada de lo que pasa últimamente parece natural, hijo mío_ – dice el dueño – _en todos mis años nunca había visto semejante calor en este lugar._

Mi atención está completamente puesta en esa conversación. No está dentro de mis pronósticos visitar el lugar, pero me gustaría ir a ver qué es lo que pasa allí, porque si la fuente de los cambios del último tiempo llega a ser esa, definitivamente quisiera hallarla. ¡El calor ya me cansó! Además, he de reconocer, que ése es un lugar que me gusta visitar de vez en cuando, ya que me produce nostalgia estar rodeado por un paisaje tan blanco.

– _¿Escuchaste eso Juvia?_ – le pregunto para saber si ha seguido la conversación de los tipos de la cantina.

– _¿Escuchar qué cosa, Gray-sama?_ – pregunta con aire desorientado.

– _Los tipos de allá atrás decían que creen que los cambios de temperatura del último tiempo vienen del Monte Hakobe_ – le resumo.

Les da una mirada extraña a los tipos antes de volver a mirarme curiosa.

– _¿Y usted cree eso, Gray-sama?_ – sus grandes ojos azules están fijos en mí.

– _No lo sé, pero no creo que perdamos nada con ir a explorar cuando terminemos nuestras misiones ¿no lo crees?_

– _Mmm... a Juvia le gustaría..._ – realmente siento curiosidad por lo que pueda ocurrir allí, así que intento ayudarla a decidirse más rápidamente.

– _Ven conmigo..._ – digo acercándome a su rostro más de lo necesario – _me gustaría tenerte un día más junto a mí._ – es cierto, pero hasta yo creo que la forma en que lo he dicho suena exagerada.

Juvia cierra sus ojos y respira pesadamente, como si estuviese conteniéndose de tirarse encima de mí.

– _Juvia irá con usted, Gray-sama_. – responde mucho rato después, abriendo los ojos lentamente, lo que recompenso guiñándole un ojo.

Terminamos nuestra comida y continuamos nuestro rumbo, haciendo un arreglo temporal al puente sobre el río.

Desplazarse sobre hielo en motocicleta es mala idea así que la llevamos a nuestro lado mientras pasamos el puente a pie, observando el desastre local. En realidad el río viene con más agua de la que recuerdo de la última vez que pasé por aquí, y ha dejado estragos en los bordes, que se notan roídos por los deslizamientos de tierra. No quiero ni imaginar lo que ha podido ocurrir más arriba en el río... o en el Monte Hakobe.

Volvemos a la motocicleta cuando pasamos el río y llegamos de noche a la última parada. Decidimos reponer fuerzas antes de este trabajo, así que buscamos una posada.

Cuando vuelvo a la habitación después de mi baño, encuentro a Juvia profundamente dormida y a medio desvestir sobre las frazadas. Parece tan tranquila que no me atrevo a despertarla, aunque me siento tentado de copiar su estrategia de ayer.

Contrario a mis deseos, decido ayudarle a entrar en la cama. Termino de quitar su ropa, dejándola desnuda bajo las sábanas y aparto el resto de las frazadas, viendo como la tela remarca sus contornos.

Me siento en la cama después de apagar la luz, sintiendo como Juvia se acomoda a mi lado, aún dormida, pasando un brazo sobre mis caderas y encogiendo sus piernas para enredarlas con las mías.

Tal vez debería enojarme, pero ya no lo hago... La veo a mi lado, sonriendo en involuntario gesto, mientras su brazo me aprisiona contra la cama... y no puedo más que mirarla, intentando dilucidar qué pensamientos invaden aquella cabeza loca mientras duerme... esa misma cabecita que cambia rápidamente, que me despista a cada paso y me confunde con nuevas emociones semana a semana.

Sé que es tarde por la cantidad de luz que ilumina el cuarto, pero no consigo conciliar el sueño. Veo las horas, contadas en suspiros, pasar con rapidez.

La pienso, una y otra vez, en sus distintas facetas, en sus distintas formas y en cómo me comporto desde que estoy con ella... noto cambios pero nada que me desagrade demasiado... y, para qué negarlo, me encanta su compañía en todas las formas que es posible. Siempre a mi lado, sin importar el tiempo, sin importar mis antiguos rechazos, sin pedirme nada a cambio...

El amanecer llega, en su azulada forma, tan rápido para mí. Demasiado rápido...

– _Gray-sama_ – la oigo susurrar – _¿está despierto?_ – su voz suena adormilada y sorprendida a la vez cuando me mira, pestañeando rápido para quitarse la noche de encima.

– _Sí... No dormí porque hay alguien que me mantuvo sentado aquí toda la noche..._ – le digo bromeando, tocando su brazo aún sobre mí para hacerle notar que sigue sobre mis caderas.

Se espanta ante mi comentario y comienza a disculparse sin parar, poniéndose de rodillas sobre la cama, sin reparar en su desnudez. Intento frenarla para decirle que es una broma, pero no parece escucharme, así que me pongo frente a ella y la beso para cortar sus palabras. Es efectivo... demasiado efectivo...

– _Juvia, era una broma, u-na-bro-ma_ – recalco antes de volver a besarla.

Pruebo un poco de su propio entusiasmo cuando pasa sus brazos por sobre mis hombros y enreda una de sus manos en mi pelo. Quisiera seguir pero está profundizando esto demasiado rápido y la quiero lenta y pausada, subiendo sin premura la cuesta del deseo.

– _Juvia, espera_ – digo reuniendo toda mi fuerza de voluntad.

Parece confundida y veo como en su mirada se cuela la culpa.

– _Tranquila... sólo quiero disfrutar esto con calma_ – digo pasando la yema de mis dedos por su costado, delineando su cintura.

Me mira curiosa, porque me he detenido a mirarle, recorriéndola con mis dedos, tratando de leer sus líneas y memorizarlas, como si fuese a desvanecerse en cualquier minuto.

Desvanecerse... no, no quiero que lo haga... he perdido tanto ya que no puedo arriesgarme a perderla a ella... menos por indecisión...

Más allá del deseo, más allá de cualquier cosa, quiero sentirme parte de ella, de quien es y quien será, quiero ser parte no solo de sus recuerdos sino de su futuro... la quiero y quiero tenerla conmigo no sólo por un par de noches sino todas las que tenga por delante.

Su mirada pasa de curiosa a preocupada justo antes de que la bese nuevamente, pero esta vez cargado de todas mis ganas de que no olvide nunca mí paso por su vida.

Me cierno sobre ella, besando cada rincón, cada línea, prestando especial atención al lugar en su muslo donde descansa la marca del gremio.

No hace preguntas cuando separo sus piernas y me posiciono entre ellas, adornando mis caderas con sus muslos. Beso el camino que va de su escote a sus labios y la siento suspirar en mi boca.

Su entrega es la de siempre, pero yo, por primera vez quiero dejar más en ella de mí... y no sé cómo hacerlo... las palabras se traban en mi boca.

Repentinamente recuerdo la botellita de aceite que he estado guardando y le pido que me espere para ir a buscarla. Se pone de pie junto a la cama, espiando lo que hago cuando busco dentro de mi bolso, pero no reconoce lo que traigo en mi mano.

– _Déjame cuidar de ti_ – le digo abriendo la botella.

El olor a cacao del aceite de masajes mezclado con el de Juvia es peligroso... Dulce... apetitoso.

Recorro con mis manos cada centímetro de su piel, presionando, masajeando y entibiando su piel. Una vez acabo con ello pruebo cada línea de su cuerpo, lamiendo, mordiendo... La mañana se me pasa muy rápido después de eso, dejando que mi piel se apegue completamente a la suya, sumiéndonos en el roce infinito de nuestros cuerpos entre suspiros y gemidos.

Salimos tarde de la posada y el posadero nos mira con cara acusadora cuando entregamos la llave de la habitación (supongo que esta vez fuimos demasiado ruidosos) y nos retiramos con prisa del lugar.

Quien encargó la misión es amable con nosotros y no se molesta con nuestro retraso así que terminamos la misión a toda prisa, recibimos la recompensa y nos preparamos para ir al Monte Hakobe.

Llegaremos al anochecer si no nos apresuramos así que utilizo un poco más de poder mágico de lo usual para llegar rápido. No demoramos mucho en estar a los pies del monte y buscar un lugar donde dejar la motocicleta (ni modo que pudiéramos subir con ella los escarpados picos del lugar), para aventurarnos en la exploración del mismo.

– _No es necesario ser adivino para notar que algo ha estado pasando aquí_ – Digo indicándole a Juvia los pequeños charcos por aquí y por allá que hablan de periódicos deshielos. – _Hay que estar atentos._

Hay menos nieve que lo habitual y nuestras pisadas se hunden menos profundo de lo acostumbrado. Todo esto me da mala espina...

Hemos avanzado bastante, entre el blanco eterno de este sitio, y temo seguir adelante, por lo peligroso que puede ser perderse en la montaña al caer la noche.

Un gran desnivel se encuentra frente a nosotros y creo que sería bueno llegar hasta allí, por lo menos, para tener una mejor vista del sitio.

Miro a Juvia, caminando tras de mí, avanzando con mayor dificultad que yo por la nieve y le ofrezco mi mano, la cual toma después de una breve vacilación.

Avanzamos por el borde de un despeñadero, con el cuidado necesario, apoyándonos el uno en el otro (hasta cierto punto eso es reconfortante... el saber que no estoy solo aquí), hasta llegar a la cima del peñasco.

La luz ha ido en disminución, dejando la parte por la que subimos en penumbras, dándole un toque siniestro al camino que abrimos tras de nosotros.

– _Gray-sama, Juvia cree que deberíamos volver_ – me dice antes de estremecerse con un escalofrío provocado por una repentina ráfaga de viento helado.

Sopeso las posibilidades y, aunque me gustaría quedarme a investigar, sé que Juvia tiene razón.

– _Está bien, regresemos._ – Me cabrea no haber encontrado nada, pero es necesario volver ya, para que podamos ver el rumbo de regreso.

Nos damos vuelta para retornar por nuestro camino, pero una nueva ráfaga de viento, a nuestras espaldas nos congela en el lugar... no es el aire frío de la montaña sino aire caliente, como el aliento de una bestia. Una sensación de pesadez en el aire se asienta sobre nosotros y una luz anaranjada recorta mi sombra sobre el piso frente a mí. Debe ser la luz de la que hablaba el aldeano de la cantina el día de ayer.

– _Al fin te encuentro, Gray Fullbuster._ – dice una voz ronca e intimidante tras de mí, haciendo que se me erice la piel y, automáticamente, me vuelva a verle.

Una anaranjada figura refulgente, recortada contra el blanco paisaje es la que se encuentra tras nosotros, con un gran e indiscutible poder mágico.

– _¿Lo conoce, Gray-sama?_ – Pregunta Juvia, temblando aún por el frío, o al menos eso creo.

– _No lo creo_ – Esa cosa, con suerte tiene forma humana... he visto personas afectadas físicamente por su propia magia antes, pero nada como esto.

Es imposible reconocerle bien... sólo dos puntos en su frente y dos ojos que nos miran, de color indistinguible desde nuestra posición

– _He cambiado mucho desde la última vez que me viste, pero me encargaré de recordártelo_ – dice con una sonrisa arrogante – _¡War zone!_ – Grita la figura frente a nosotros, dejando bajo de nosotros una zona gigantesca demarcada, en cuyo centro hay un contador – _muere, maldita rata..._

Esto me es conocido... lo he visto antes...

¡Es una bomba!


	25. Enemigo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

 **Chicos, aquí esta la segunda parte de esta doble entrega :)**

 **Para quienes no hayan tenido la posibilidad de leer el manga Ice Trail les recomiendo que le den un vistazo, antes o después de leer este cap (después de todo, es contenido autorizado por Mashima y forma parte de la historia del protagonista y narrador de esta historia ¿no?)**

 **Disfruten**

 **¿Y dónde nos quedamos?**

 **Ah, si...**

– _He cambiado mucho desde la última vez que me viste, pero me encargaré de recordártelo_ – dice con una sonrisa arrogante – _¡War zone!_ – Grita la figura frente a nosotros, dejando bajo de nosotros una zona gigantesca demarcada, en cuyo centro hay un contador – _muere, maldita rata..._

Esto me es conocido... lo he visto antes...

¡Es una bomba!

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **CAPÍTULO 25: Enemigo**

– _¡Sal!_ – le grito a Juvia a todo pulmón, pero la zona es demasiado grande como para salir de ella antes de que explote.

No es solo una explosión sino muchas estallando al unísono.

La luz cegadora y el sonido estruendoso de las explosiones consumen todo, haciéndome perder momentáneamente la conciencia. Es breve, pero no tengo noción del espacio, no sé dónde es arriba ni dónde es abajo... Y siento un pitido agudo en los oídos cuando las explosiones se detienen.

Estoy en el suelo, bastante lejos de donde estaba parado, con la sensación de que mi piel arde, igual que si estuviese en carne viva, pero sólo una cosa me preocupa por sobre el dolor.

– _¿Juvia?_ – veo a Juvia en el suelo, sujetando su vientre a varios metros de mí, donde la llevaron las explosiones.

– _Juvia está bien, Gray-sama_ – dice a pesar de que no se ve en buenas condiciones.

– _Consideren esto mi regalo de bienvenida._ – dice la figura naranja con una sonrisa arrogante.

– _¿Quién eres, maldito?_ – Le grito.

– _Yo soy el hijo del demonio_ – Dice con una sonrisa torcida – _o, como me conociste en el pasado, Nez... Nez Booms._

Nez... lo recuerdo... pero no de esta manera.

– _No es posible... yo te vi morir..._ – digo poniéndome de pie tan rápido como me es posible, a pesar del dolor.

Su dedo, o lo que debería ser su dedo, se mueve de lado a lado a modo de negación, mientras chasquea su lengua. Avanza hasta el lugar en el que estoy con paso lento, dejando negras y pegajosas pisadas a su paso, como si se estuviese derritiendo.

– _Nadie se quedó a ver si estaba muerto... Todos corrieron ¡y me abandonaron a mi suerte!_ – Dice deteniéndose a un metro, delante de mí, haciendo aparecer otro círculo a mí alrededor, del que alcanzo a escapar gracias a que soy ágil.

Me defiendo de varios ataques reiterados, simplemente porque es más lento, pero su poder es muy grande, dejando grandes explosiones a mi paso.

Intento llevarlo lejos de Juvia, pero creo que ella no tiene la misma idea, porque la veo avanzar con evidente dolor, pero gran determinación, a espaldas de nuestro atacante.

– _Water Slicer_ – Esquivo las últimas explosiones y, además, los ataques de Juvia, pero veo como le acierta en medio del torso.

– _¿Así que atacando por la espalda?_ – pregunta nuestro enemigo, sin mostrar señas de haber sido herido.

El agua a presión de Juvia no lo ha herido en lo más mínimo, atravesándolo como si fuese mantequilla. Es mi turno de intentarlo.

 _–_ _Ice Make: Lance_ – Mismo resultado. Su cuerpo parece como el de Juvia, hecho de algún elemento que se reorganiza una vez es cortado.

– _¡Deja de molestar!_ – Dice volviéndose hacia Juvia y haciendo aparecer una mano desde el suelo tras ella, de color anaranjado, la cual la sujeta, quemándola al contacto, haciéndola gritar angustiosamente.

– _¡Déjala!_ – le grito, congelando la mano que sostiene a Juvia.

Cuando se enfría consigo ver que dentro del hielo hay roca. Juvia se suelta del agarre de esa mano, para llegar a mi lado.

Tiene varias quemaduras en su ropa y en su piel, que se ven bastante mal.

– _¿Quién es él, Gray-sama?_ – Pregunta Juvia en un grado de agitación que no le veía hace mucho tiempo.

– _Alguien a quien me enfrenté hace mucho tiempo. Antes que me uniera a Fairy Tail._

– _¿Cuándo Gray-sama era un niño?_ – Pregunta.

– _Sí. Un gremio oscuro había encontrado el huevo de un demonio, capturaron a una niña que podía hacer que empollara más rápido, y la obligaron a trabajar para ellos._

– _Eso es despreciable, Gray-sama_

– _Sí, pero fue hace muchos años... Yo rompí el huevo, pero de ahí salió una cosa espesa y caliente que comenzó a derretir todo a su paso, incluyéndolo a él_ – digo apuntándolo.

– _Yo sigo aquí_. – Dice pausadamente, con una cadencia anormal – _Mi odio por ti fue lo que me mantuvo con vida. Mi odio fue escuchado por un alma que buscaba asentarse en este mundo, un alma sin cuerpo. Cuando me vi cubierto por ese viscoso contenido caliente del huevo de demonio en vez de quemarme y derretir mi cuerpo, me aceptó y me fusioné con él. Desde ése momento somos uno, dos almas en un solo cuerpo._

Una risa siniestra comienza a salir de la figura frente a nosotros. Una risa que eriza la piel, una risa que no es humana en lo absoluto. Y su calor, es como estar sobre una cocina encendida. No se compara con las llamas de Natsu, pero definitivamente no es algo deseable.

– _Por culpa de tu intromisión los odié, odié a todo mi gremio, pero sobre todo te odié a ti, por haberte interpuesto en mi camino... en mi destino._

– _No puedo perdonar a alguien que quiera hacerle daño a Gray-sama_ – le escucho decir a Juvia, quien comienza a arremeter con golpes de agua a presión contra nuestro objetivo.

Nez ni siquiera necesita esquivar sus ataques, puesto que no consigue hacerle ningún daño. Sólo el vapor que desprende su cuerpo da cuenta de que le ha atinado.

Nuevas bombas son esparcidas a nuestro alrededor mientras tratamos de esquivarlas y atacarle, en infructuosos esfuerzos.

– _No comprendo sus habilidades_ – digo pensando en voz alta, mientras intento apartarme del radio de las explosiones que deja a nuestro paso.

– _Es tierra..._ _se siente como la magia de Jura-san_ – oigo decir a Juvia – _Pero a alta temperatura._

– _Ya veo..._ – como la lava... tierra y roca fundidas. Eso explica por qué parece estar deshaciéndose, y goteando y dejando residuos a su paso.

– _¡Ya para de una vez!_ – Oigo gritar a Nez antes de que el piso a mis pies se funda, atrapando mis pies en un calvario hirviente.

No tardo en congelar la tierra, pero eso le da el tiempo suficiente para llenar de explosiones a mí alrededor.

Veo los contadores en rápida cuenta regresiva, pero cuando llegan a 1 desaparecen. Junto con la luz anaranjada que ha rodeado todo nuestro combate.

Juvia ha encerrado a Nez en una de sus prisiones y le mira con agresividad. El agua ha apagado la superficie de su cuerpo momentáneamente, mostrando su figura real. Parece humano, pero sus ojos ya no son como solían ser, son completamente negros y me miran fijamente antes de que vuelva a recuperar su apariencia anaranjada. El agua hierve alrededor de Nez antes de evaporarse.

Veo a Juvia intentar nuevamente su trampa, pero esta vez es detenida por él, quien la envuelve en un manto de roca fundida, cual doncella de hierro.

– _¡No!_ – ¡La va a matar!

Juvia, se convierte en agua a tiempo para salir de la manta de roca fundida, pero va a caer a un campo minado.

– _¡Maldito, deja a Juvia en paz!_ – Le grito, saliendo del piso congelado para abalanzarme sobre él – _Ice Make: Ice Bringer._

Alcanzo a oír un par de explosiones, pero no es hasta que dejo de atacar a Nez que me doy cuenta de que Juvia se encuentra mal herida en el suelo, a varios metros de nosotros.

Mis ataques no han conseguido hacer mucho para que se enfríe el maldito y estoy preocupado por el estado de Juvia, porque parece estar encogida en posición fetal.

Mis fuerzas también comienzan a flaquear, principalmente por todo el poder mágico que utilicé para llegar hasta aquí en la motocicleta. Me siento un poco mareado, pero no puedo aflojar, debo mantenerme firme.

– _¿Juvia, estás bien?_ – No consigo respuesta, pero si me detengo a mirarle de cerca y dejo a Nez descubierto podemos morir ambos, así que no insisto.

– _Así que lo que te preocupa es la mujercita..._ – dice Nez sumiéndose en el suelo, como si nunca hubiese estado allí, para reaparecer junto a Juvia – _Entonces sería una lástima que algo le ocurriese a..._

– _Water Cane_ – No alcanza a terminar la frase cuando veo que Juvia lo lanza de un solo latigazo fuera de su camino.

Juvia está sólo de rodillas, como si no pudiese ponerse en pie y, repentinamente, veo que el lugar donde estuvo tendida hace unos momentos tiene una profusa mancha rojiza... está sangrando.

El latigazo ha conseguido apagar parte del cuerpo de Nez nuevamente, pero sigue moviéndose.

¡Ya veo! debe hacerse de una sola vez.

No importa si parte de él se apaga en un momento, debe hacerse en todo su cuerpo y con suma rapidez. Sólo Juvia podría conseguir apagarlo y yo podría bajar su temperatura lo suficiente para que no se volviese a encender más en su vida.

Cuando Nez intenta volver a acercarse a Juvia ella vuelve a atacarle.

– _Double Wave_ – Dos olas chocan contra él, por ambos lados, pero no duran lo suficiente. Escucho un gruñido de dolor proveniente de Juvia y las olas se deshacen.

Ella está sufriendo y juro que ya no soporto verla así.

– _Juvia_ – le digo tratando de animarla – _podemos hacer esto juntos. Debes darme tiempo para enfriarlo._

– _S-s-sí... Sí, G-g-gray-sama_ – Está mal herida y sigue perdiendo sangre, aunque no consigo ver de dónde.

La veo respirar con dificultad mientras intenta ponerse de pie y en su cara se refleja el esfuerzo que le significa moverse

– _¿Así que van a seguir intentándolo?_ – Dice Nez, burlándose.

– _¡No nos podemos rendir ante alguien como tú!_ – Le digo atacándolo cuerpo a cuerpo, nuevamente, a pesar de que sigo vigilando a momentos el estado de Juvia.

Veo que ella respira profundamente y se prepara para atacar así que hago lo posible por desviar la atención de Nez hacia mí, concentrándome en coordinarme con ella todo lo posible para el ataque en conjunto.

– _¡Water Lock!_ – oigo la voz de Juvia y me aparto un poco de Nez, para verlo apagarse. Intenta volver a encenderse dentro del agua, pero parece que le toma tiempo. – _¡No-no va a aguantar mucho!_ – Dice Juvia en evidente dolor.

Concentro toda mi energía restante en un último ataque y congelo la burbuja de agua, atrapándolo sin retorno dentro del hielo.

Los ojos de Nez están fijos, muertos, como creo que no he visto otros antes.

Considerando que estamos en el Monte Hakobe imagino que podría estar aquí encerrado por el resto de la eternidad sin que pueda derretirse.

Todo queda en calma y oscuridad, demasiado en calma y oscuridad.

Juvia cae de rodillas en la nieve, o lo que queda de nieve en este sector, y veo con mayor detalle como la sangre ha manchando su falda abundantemente. Tiene varias heridas menores pero me preocupa su estado, se ve demasiado pálida.

– _¿Juvia, cómo estás?_ – Le pregunto, a pesar de que es una pregunta estúpida.

– _Ju-ju-juvia ti-tie-ne frío_ – dice temblando, encogida hacia adelante.

– _Tengo que sacarte de aquí ¿Puedes moverte?_ – le pregunto abrazándola de frente.

– _N-no l-lo sé_ – dice recargándose en mí, exangüe.

– _No-no importa_ – digo tomándola como puedo, acomodándola lentamente para llevarla en brazos.

Tirita, preocupándome aún más. Si la pérdida de sangre es grave el frío no hará más que empeorarlo todo. No podría enfrentar un shock* en estas condiciones, sin ayuda médica cerca.

– _G-gray-sa-sama, lo..._ – Dios, no ahora... no digas te amo ahora, Juvia. No es el momento.

– _Ya lo sé, tranquila... ahorra tus energías._

Sigo caminando, cuesta abajo, en la soledad de la montaña sin más que la blanca vista a donde quiera que veo. La luz de la luna ilumina este lugar, lo suficiente para caminar, pero no lo suficiente como para hallar con rapidez el camino que nos trajo hasta aquí.

Los ojos de Juvia se mantienen fijos en mí, hasta que ya no lo hacen y comienzo a desesperarme.

– _Juvia, no te duermas... maldición, Juvia, despierta_ – sus ojos deambulan hasta volver a mirarme pero parece confundida, somnolienta.

Debo encontrar a alguien, a cualquiera que pueda ayudarme, pero el silbido del viento en la montaña es todo lo que nos acompaña.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _-_

 _*El estado de shock se da cuando no hay suficiente oxígeno en la sangre para que los órganos realicen sus funciones. En este caso sería hipovolémico (cuando se pierde 1/5 o más de la sangre del cuerpo). Ante él se supone que se debe abrigar a las personas, porque les baja la temperatura hasta darles hipotermia. Si no se soluciona a tiempo el tejido comienza a morir por falta de oxígeno, dando como resultado la falla de los órganos y, por último, la muerte._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _-_ _  
_

 **Siguiente Capítulo: Agonía**


	26. Agonía

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

 **Okay, esta vez seré breve: pronto saldré de vacaciones de invierno así que trataré de utilizar ese tiempo en la elaboración de los capítulos restantes de este fic... porque, aunque quedan varias emociones por vivir todavía, nos vamos acercando al inevitable final de la historia...**

 **Pero más que desanimarlos lo que quiero es que se preparen para lo que vendrá (chan-chan-CHAAAAN xD)**

 **¡Espero que les guste el capítulo!**

 **¿Y dónde nos quedamos?**

 **Ah, si...**

– _G-gray-sa-sama, lo..._ – Dios, no ahora... no digas te amo ahora, Juvia. No es el momento.

– _Ya lo sé, tranquila... ahorra tus energías._

Sigo caminando, cuesta abajo, en la soledad de la montaña sin más que la blanca vista a donde quiera que veo. La luz de la luna ilumina este lugar, lo suficiente para caminar, pero no lo suficiente como para hallar con rapidez el camino que nos trajo hasta aquí.

Los ojos de Juvia se mantienen fijos en mí, hasta que ya no lo hacen y comienzo a desesperarme.

– _Juvia, no te duermas... maldición, Juvia, despierta_ – sus ojos deambulan hasta volver a mirarme pero parece confundida, somnolienta.

Debo encontrar a alguien, a cualquiera que pueda ayudarme, pero el silbido del viento en la montaña es todo lo que nos acompaña.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **CAPÍTULO 26: Agonía**

Horas, segundos... la verdad no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que comencé a caminar con Juvia en medio de la nieve, pero la piel me duele con el viento helado... no porque no pueda soportar el frío, si no porque las explosiones han dejado mi piel demasiado sensible y herida...

Podrían pasar horas para que encontremos la base de la montaña, pero sigo pensando que es nuestra mejor opción de salir de aquí con vida, por lo que sigo caminando, a pesar del cansancio.

Mi cabeza está confusa, embotada, pesada al igual que mis pies, que se abren paso torpemente entre la nieve.

No sé de dónde pierde sangre Juvia, pero el que tenga la falda húmeda en este clima es una mala idea, ya que eso sólo acelerará su proceso de enfriamiento y el sudor frío que le empapa, haciendo que se peguen cabellos a su frente no ayuda tampoco.

Mi cabeza palpita la ritmo de mi corazón... y me cuesta calcular los pasos a seguir, pero me empujo a pulso contra el viento y la nieve, que no dejan de caer, dejando blancos copos adornando nuestra superficie.

Si supiese que alguien viene a nuestro encuentro, a nuestra ayuda, tal vez pararía y haría un refugio para nosotros, pero nadie vendrá a nuestro encuentro... de hecho nadie sabe que estamos aquí... así que no queda más remedio que seguir adelante, a riesgo de perdernos o causarnos un accidente, porque definitivamente podríamos quedar atrapados en una grieta si sigo avanzando con tan poca visibilidad.

Pero esta táctica no está funcionando tampoco... el moverme a la luz de la luna no nos ha traído buenos resultados y, por lo que veo, solo hay nieve y más nieve a mi alrededor... aquel blanco que una vez me pareció tan conocido se alza ante mí con una cara que no me gusta, cual mortaja para cubrirnos en un respiro.

Siento mi piel húmeda y pegajosa, lo cual es poco auspicioso en este frío, porque aunque no lo note, he hecho demasiado esfuerzo y me puede dar un golpe de calor (menuda contradicción) o llevarme a la deshidratación.

No quiero ni saber cómo lo está sintiendo Juvia con todo esto, quien de por sí no ha de tener tanta resistencia a este clima como yo.

Sólo me observa a mí de vez en cuando, u observa allá arriba al cielo, con agitación.

– _Gray-sama –_ Le oigo decir en un susurro, causando que me pare un segundo a mirarla antes de continuar caminando.

– _¿Sí, Juvia? –_ Le digo mirando su semblante frío y brillante, casi surrealista.

– _¿Cuál es esa estrella? –_ dice apuntando temblorosamente al cielo, a un punto brillante muy cerca de la luna.

– _Esa estrella es Ankhseram, nombrada así por el Dios de la vida y la muerte –_ Si creyera en esos Dioses antiguos supongo que ese nombre significaría algo más para mí, pero es sólo un nombre... si no hubiese conocido tantas cosas quizás no sería tan escéptico y, quizás, sólo quizás, estaría orando por la bendición de aquel Dios para nuestra salvación.

– _¿Y esa otra? –_ pregunta apuntando a otro de los astros, en un hilo de voz. Se nota que lo hace forzándose a si misma a estar consciente.

– _Esa es Frehya, nombrada como la Diosa de la belleza y del amor._

 _– A Juvia le gusta esa –_ dice recargando su frente en mi pecho mientras la oigo ahogar un pesado suspiro.

 _– Sí, es bella –_ le contesto, aunque creo que no se ha percatado de que no he mirado a las estrellas.

Cada minuto que pasa Juvia me parece más pálida y su respiración surge más agitada. Sus ojos vagan de aquí a allá, cerrándose por lo que parecen minutos y luego volviendo a abrirse. Muecas de dolor le surgen de manera repentina, pero no se queja abiertamente de ello y me deja llevarla al decadente paso que llevo en la nieve sin problemas.

Esto pinta mal... no quiero decírselo a Juvia, pero esto no es auspicioso en absoluto. Aprieto los dientes y continúo caminando.

Sé lo liviana que es Juvia, lo ligera que suele sentirse en mis brazos, pero en este momento mis articulaciones duelen del solo hecho de estarla cargando... el cansancio me ha alcanzado y todo parece costarme el doble.

Cada paso me cuesta más esfuerzo, pero me niego a parar, me niego a ceder, porque si dejo que la montaña me gane lo más probable es que no me vuelva a poner en pie nuevamente... he pensado en dejar mi vida atrás más de una vez, pero jamás llevaría a alguien conmigo a ese destino... menos a alguien que me importa tanto.

Siento la lengua seca, como lija y no estoy en condiciones de reponer agua, ya que comer nieve no es una solución en lo absoluto y hemos dejado las cantimploras con los bolsos a los pies de la montaña.

 _– Gray-sama –_ dice Juvia repentinamente, en medio de un gran esfuerzo – _¿llegaremos pronto a casa?_

No sé cómo decirle lo perdido que estoy, lo mucho que quiero sacarla de aquí y que realmente no veo salida de este interminable manto blanco.

 _– Juvia, no te preocupes, yo te sacaré de aquí. –_ le digo sintiéndome en extremo impotente.

Escucho en la lejanía ecos, producidos por el viento... Oh, la montaña es engañosa y mi mente está muy dispuesta ahora a jugarme trucos...

 _– Lo sé, Juvia confía en Gray-sama. –_ Indica con rostro cansado y pálido.

No alcanzo a caminar más cuando veo que sus ojos se abren y respira fuerte, como si no pudiese tomar más aire. Va a entrar en shock en cualquier minuto si sigue así...

No me importa mi estado, simplemente la apoyo en la nieve mientras pongo mi camisa en el piso y la recuesto allí mientras creo una pared de hielo que nos cubra del viento helado. Son mis últimas fuerzas y, hasta comienzo a sentir los ecos hablándome una vez más.

 _– ¡Gray! –_ escucho al interior de mi cabeza.

 _– Juvia, despierta, vienen por nosotros ¿lo oyes? –_ digo sin esperanzas ya, como un juego para mantenerla despierta, porque siento que cada vez está más lejos de mí.

 _– Gray-sama, no llore –_ dice tomando mi mejilla con dedos fríos.

No puedo creer que, a pesar de las dificultades, siga siendo ella quien me apoya a mí.

Su mano resbala por mi mejilla y se queda enredada en mi cuello, pero no se mueve, marchita. Me desespero y tomo su pulso en la muñeca, sin poder encontrarlo. Voy a su cuello sin poder encontrar señales de vida allí tampoco...

Grito su nombre y la remezo un poco, pero no responde...

No estoy preparado para esto... no estoy preparado para dejarla partir... no quiero estar solo una vez más.

Sé que si no obtengo ayuda pronto estaré firmando una sentencia de muerte para mí también con esto, pero tengo que intentar traerla de vuelta de alguna forma...

Comienzo a hacer presión en su pecho de manera rítmica, para reanimarla...

Estoy completamente comprometido en la tarea cuando siento que algo me jala a la oscuridad e intento luchar con lo que sea que me haya apartado del lado de Juvia, en medio de la confusión de mis propios pensamientos.

 _– Ya deja de luchar, idiota, sólo intentamos ayudarla. –_ Fijo mi vista lo mejor que puedo, hasta distinguir que una de mis manos está enredada en la bufanda de Natsu y, a unos pasos de nosotros, se encuentran Wendy y la dupla de gatos revisando a Juvia.

No puedo más que pensar que estoy soñando y me recuesto de espaldas en la nieve... Se siente fría como el infierno, y quema de la misma manera, lo que me hace saber que no estoy dormido.

Helados caminos siento rodar por mis sienes, pero no sé si las lágrimas se han abierto paso de alegría o de alivio, o tal vez de ambas.

Natsu alumbra el lugar con sus llamas para entibiar a Juvia mientras que Wendy trabaja sobre ella, dejando suaves destellos de luz, pero la extenuación y la falta de líquido ha podido conmigo y siento como el cansancio comienza a llevarme lejos de allí.

Me siento cómodo en medio de la tibieza de otro cuerpo y los deseos de que sea Juvia quien me acuna mientras duermo me llevan consigo... Su aroma, su calor...

Un grito y un golpe me devuelven a la realidad.

 _– ¿Qué mierda pretendes hacer, cabrón? –_ Miro confundido, sin saber qué ha pasado, pero veo que Natsu, quien parecía recientemente enojado, ha perdido todo su brío y se deshace por el mareo a un lado.

Lucy me ofrece agua de una cantimplora, con cara de ofuscada, y roja como un tomate, sin darme más explicaciones.

Lentamente comienzo a dar sentido a la escena que se levanta frente a mí. Estamos en una carreta, conducida a toda velocidad por alguien más. Wendy, Charle, Natsu y Lucy están aquí, pero no hay señales de Happy. Juvia, en tanto, parece sufrir en su inconsciencia al fondo del carro.

– _¿Cómo está Juvia? –_ pregunto cuando veo que Wendy con semblante cansado aún trabaja en ella.

– _No se encuentra bien... –_ Dice mirándome brevemente antes de seguir su tarea – _Tiene una herida interna y no consigo detener el sangrado... Algo interfiere con mi magia, pero sólo puedo presumir lo que es..._ – Me mira profundamente, con ojos casi acusadores, pero no me dice nada al respecto, ni tampoco quiero preguntar... La verdad, no me atrevo a preguntar. – _La mantendré estable hasta que lleguemos, pero va a tener que ser operada. Ya enviamos un mensaje al gremio para avisar._

 _– ¿Happy? –_ La veo mover la cabeza en una afirmación.

No puedo creer lo cerca que estuve de perderla... pero no puedo sentir que esté a salvo aún.

– _Deberías preocuparte por tus propias heridas_ – oigo decir a Lucy a mis espaldas, pero no puedo fijarme en eso ahora, no viendo a Juvia frente a mí en esas condiciones, luchando por salir a flote a pesar de sus heridas.

Miro a Juvia, con su pálida y delicada mano reposando sobre su abdomen y no puedo evitar el impulso de tomarla. Que me digan lo que quieran, pero nadie podría detenerme en este momento... ya no quiero dejarla ni un segundo siquiera, la quiero conmigo... la quiero ahora, la quiero siempre... ¿Dios, por qué tienen que pasar cosas como esta para que entendamos la forma en que apreciamos a los que tenemos cerca?

Bueno, supongo que en cierta manera, irónica y cruel, ya tengo la respuesta que buscaba al salir de Magnolia hace cuatro días.

Repaso sus uñas con mis dedos unas mil veces, notando cada detalle de ellas, como si fuesen a desaparecer en cualquier momento, y tuviese que memorizar cada línea antes de que me fuese arrebatada.

No noto cuando hemos llegado, sólo veo que todos se mueven rápidamente para sacar a Juvia del carro, por lo que me pongo en pie como puedo y los acompaño, pero no estamos en el gremio sino que en un hospital de un pueblo cercano. No tendrá la atención que podría tener con Porlyusica, pero es suficiente como para tratar con la emergencia.

Erza aparece por algún lado, dando órdenes respecto a cómo movilizarnos y veo como Lucy vuelve al carro, como si fuese a buscar algo. Erza y Natsu llevan la improvisada tabla que estamos usando como camilla mientras que Wendy y yo nos mantenemos cada uno a un lado de Juvia, ella imponiéndole sus manos, evitando que sucumba ante la enfermedad y yo prendado de su mano, evitando que se me vaya la vida al soltarla.

Nos reciben varias personas, aunque no miro a nadie.

Pasamos todos juntos por varios pares de puertas, hasta llegar a unas grandes puertas dobles, donde paramos unos momentos porque me piden que la suelte, para entrar a pabellón. Pero no quiero hacerlo...

– _No, debo ir con ella, chicos, díganles –_ indico mirando a mi alrededor, topándome con la severa pero compasiva mirada de mis amigos – _ella me necesita... tengo que ir con ella._

Siento varias manos luchando conmigo, para apartarme del lado de Juvia, pero no sé ni a quién pertenecen, porque me quito de encima a cualquiera que quiera separarme de ella.

Repentinamente un dolor agudo en la nuca me hace perder la noción de lo que es real.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _-_ _  
_

 **Siguiente Capítulo: Espera**


	27. Espera

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

 **Chicos, esta vez demoré muchísimo más en traer este capítulo y realmente lamento haberlos tenido esperando tanto tiempo por él. Espero que la sequía creativa que tuve el último tiempo haya pasado y que este sea el primero de varios que lleguen este mes, por lo menos. Ya no me comprometeré a tenerlos en ningún plazo, sólo a que los sorprenderé pronto.**

 **¡Espero que les guste esta nueva entrega!**

 **¿Y dónde nos quedamos? - pregunto tratando de hacer memoria hacia un par de meses atrás.**

 **Ah, si...**

Pasamos todos juntos por varios pares de puertas, hasta llegar a unas grandes puertas dobles, donde paramos unos momentos, porque me piden que la suelte, para entrar a pabellón. Pero no quiero hacerlo...

– _No, debo ir con ella, chicos, díganles –_ indico mirando a mi alrededor, topándome con la severa pero compasiva mirada de mis amigos – _ella me necesita... tengo que ir con ella._

Siento varias manos luchando conmigo, para apartarme del lado de Juvia, pero no sé ni a quién pertenecen, porque me quito de encima a cualquiera que quiera separarme de ella.

Repentinamente un dolor agudo en la nuca me hace perder la noción de lo que es real.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **CAPÍTULO 27: Espera**

Estuve inconsciente por bastante tiempo, aunque no estoy seguro de cuánto... fue la única forma que Erza encontró de calmarme.

Supongo que no puedo culparla, estaba actuando realmente como un loco.

Cuando desperté me encontré con la cara de Erza junto a la cama... cabe decir que no es a ella a quien esperaba encontrar a mi lado, pero después del impacto inicial me explicó que me llevaron aparte para curarme y conseguir que me hidratase (me pusieron algo en la vena mientras estaba inconsciente), aunque en ningún momento me mencionó a Juvia ni cómo me puse cuando intentaron apartarla de mí. Supuse que era alguna clase de deferencia para conmigo... a su estilo. Pero yo realmente necesitaba saber qué había ocurrido en mi ausencia.

– _¿Y Ju..._ – su nombre se me trabó en la garganta sin querer salir de allí... la voz pastosa después de despertar y el miedo a que me contestara algo que no quería oír lo hacían más difícil.

– _Aún están operándola... no sé más_ – Su preocupación me mordió el orgullo. Su rostro decía las palabras que su boca no pronunciaba.

Pero no podía soportar su compasión...

– _Ve afuera, yo estaré bien_ – Dije tratando de mantener la compostura... la misma que perdí unas horas antes.

Pareció leer en mi tono de voz que lo que necesitaba era estar solo y reorganizar mis emociones.

– _Sí..._

Dejé a las enfermeras actuar tranquilas y cuidar de mis heridas después de ello, pero en cuanto terminaron con los vendajes quise salir del reposo para ir a esperar noticias de Juvia con mis compañeros. Nadie me criticó por ello ni me dijo nada, sólo me hicieron espacio junto a ellos en las sillas de la sala de espera.

Me encontré con un aire de desolación, que inundaba la sala de espera, al salir del área de recuperación al que me habían llevado... pero sigo sin sentir que las últimas horas fuesen reales. Sé que son reales, pero no se sienten de ese modo... como si las hubiese presenciado a través de otros ojos.

Atrás quedaron los estallidos, la fulgurante luz naranja, el frío y vasto manto blanco, y el cansancio de caminar horas por la montaña... pero el miedo, ése se mantiene, aunque ya no de la misma forma. Ahora acecha desde las sombras, en un lugar donde no puedo actuar... antes la vida de Juvia estaba en mis manos y dependía de mi esfuerzo el poder sacarla de peligro, pero ahora está en manos del médico, lo que me hace sentir completamente impotente.

Ahora llevamos más de cinco horas en el espectral silencio del hospital... cinco largas y angustiosas horas.

Varias personas del gremio se han reunido aquí, aunque nadie habla entre sí, careciendo del habitual bullicio que nos acompaña... sólo veo miradas de soslayo, cargadas de melancolía y compasión. Inclusive Gajeel y Lily han llegado hasta aquí, y me miran de forma severa, pero me he de ver como la mierda para que no me hayan dicho nada por haberla llevado conmigo ante tal peligro.

Cada ruido cercano suscita las miradas de todos al unísono, pero hasta ahora no hemos sabido nada nuevo de Juvia.

– _¿Quién acompaña a Juvia Lockser?_ – Dice una voz desde el pasillo, repentinamente.

– _Nosotros_ – indico poniéndome de pie, junto a todos los demás, viendo al tipo vestido con bata saliendo de las puertas por las cuales se la llevaron.

– _Ella se encuentra ahora reposando, producto de una operación de emergencia, pero ya está fuera de riesgo vital_ – Esas palabras me devuelven el alma al cuerpo... aunque muchas preguntas surgen de mi interior.

– _¿Pero, qué fue lo que ocurrió, por qué tuvieron que operarla?_ – pregunta Lucy, quitándome las palabras de la boca.

– _Bueno, esa información es un poco delicada y preferiría entregarla directamente a su familiar más cercano ¿Hay algún familiar directo de la paciente a quién informar?_ – Pregunta el doctor.

– _No lo sé_ – Respondo desanimado. No lo sé, por Dios... en la cantidad de tiempo que llevamos juntos jamás he sabido si tiene familia en alguna parte... nunca se lo he preguntado, nunca me he preocupado por eso.

– _Sus padres fallecieron hace bastantes años... aunque tiene un tío en el este, con el que se escribe cada cierto tiempo._ – Responde Gajeel con seriedad.

– _Está bien..._ – dice el doctor, como si estuviese sopesando la idea – _Tengo entendido que ustedes son sus compañeros de gremio_ _¿Quién de ustedes es la persona más cercana a ella?_

Gajeel y yo nos miramos por unos momentos y es él quien termina por responder.

– _Él es su pareja, así que supongo que es el más cercano_ – Dice apuntándome y volviéndose hacia la silla en la que estaba sentado nuevamente.

Sus palabras me hacen dudar... en estos momentos no sé realmente si soy el más cercano a ella o no, pero me gustaría serlo.

– _Está bien, sígame_. – Indica el sujeto con bata, volviéndose para guiarme por el pasillo.

Cada paso que doy resuena, tanto en el pasillo como en mi interior. Tengo miedo. Un miedo congelante, que hiela más que mi magia en este momento.

– _¿Doctor, dígame, qué pasa?_ – Suelto sin anestesia, parando mi andar a mitad de camino.

– _La Señorita Lockser tuvo una pérdida, producto de un fuerte golpe que, según nos explicaba la joven Marvell habría tenido en una batalla_ – ¿Marvell? Me toma un par de segundos comprender que se refiere a Wendy.

– _¿Una pérdida? ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?_ – No entiendo nada ¿Será que tuve una contusión?

– _La Señorita Lockser tenía un embarazo de alrededor de cinco semanas, el cual fue interrumpido producto de una grave lesión._

– _No, no... No, no, no, no, no... Es que eso no puede ser... nosotros nos cuidamos bastante y..._ – ¿cinco semanas? ¿Habrá sido la primera noche que se quedó a dormir en mi casa? Es la única vez que recuerdo que no nos cuidamos desde que comenzamos con los preservativos ¿Pero, bueno, no se supone que tuvo su periodo hace poco? – _Ella tuvo su período hace un par de semanas..._ – digo como intentando convencerme a mí mismo...

– _A veces ocurren leves sangrados durante los primeros meses que pueden confundirse con el período._

– _No lo sabía..._ – Jamás la habría llevado de misión si hubiese sabido que estaba embarazada y, mucho menos, habría dejado que explorara conmigo el Monte Hakobe así... siento que me falta el aire y veo que las imágenes se me desenfocan un poco... quizás sí sufrí una contusión.

El silencio invadió el pasillo y ni siquiera me atreví a llenarlo con más preguntas. El doctor comenzó a caminar nuevamente y le seguí en silencio.

– _El mayor problema no lo causó la pérdida del embarazo en sí, sino el golpe. Se desgarró una parte del útero y generó una hemorragia interna, además del desprendimiento del embrión_. – Dios, cada palabra es una paleada de tierra sobre mi tumba... – _producto de la falta de irrigación y el tiempo que demoró en operarse ella perdió una trompa y... bueno, el daño en su útero... tratamos de salvar la mayor cantidad de tejido posible, pero sólo el tiempo podrá decir si será funcional._

– _A ver, no estoy entendiendo nada..._ – digo volviendo a parar, sintiéndome realmente abrumado... es demasiado para procesar.

– _Bueno, si lo ponemos en palabras simples: Tal vez tenga problemas para quedar embarazada en el futuro porque el daño fue muy extenso._ – O sea que no sólo perdió un hijo sino que tal vez no tenga posibilidades de tener otro... por mi culpa, he de añadir.

– _¿Ella lo sabe?_ – ni siquiera sé cómo podría tomarse algo como eso... con Juvia nunca se puede estar seguro de nada.

– _No todavía. Sigue sedada post-operación, pero debería despertar en alrededor de media hora_.

– _¿A pesar de lo que me dijo, ella está bien?_ – digo pensando en que, al menos sigue con vida, que es algo que hace un par de horas parecía un sueño.

– _Sí, ella se recuperará_ – Me siento terrible por todo esto, pero realmente me alegro de que ella se haya salvado – _pero necesitará apoyo emocionalmente... este tipo de información no es fácil de digerir_ – Ni que lo diga... – _¿Puede estar presente cuando se le informe del procedimiento?_

– _Claro..._ – Lo digo, aunque la verdad no quisiera estar allí... pero supongo que es mejor que lo esté...

Me dejo conducir hasta una sala con un gran ventanal al descubierto, a través del cual se consigue ver la frágil figura de Juvia tendida en una cama. En otras circunstancias me hubiese encantado verla entre las sábanas, pero verla así de indefensa y herida sólo consigue aumentar mis remordimientos.

Entro a la habitación después de titubear, para sentarme junto a ella en una silla que han dispuesto para la ocasión.

El médico me indica a través de la ventana a la enfermera más cercana, para que le llame cuando Juvia comience a despertar, dejándonos luego a solas.

La veo dormir, pensando en lo cerca que estuve de perderla... aunque no puedo dejar de lado la culpa por todo esto: por haber dejado que la hirieran en la batalla, por perdernos en la montaña, por haberla dejado embarazada...

Todo me da vueltas aún en la cabeza cuando veo sus pestañas aletear y me vuelvo hacia la enfermera para hacerle una seña.

– _Gray-sama_ – Dice con voz tosca, un poco más grave de lo normal.

– _Juvia..._ _–_ No sé qué decirle. Mi culpa choca con mi alegría.

– _¡Gray-sama!_ – Grita, estirando sus brazos hacia mí, intentando ponerse en pie para tirárseme encima, pero cayendo de vuelta en la cama con una mueca de dolor – _Uuuuh... duele..._

– _Debes moverte con cuidado, Juvia_ – le indico preocupado.

– _Gray-sama está preocupado por Juvia.._. – dice tomando sus mejillas con aire de ensoñación. Parte de mí quiere reír por ello... no creí que fuese posible verla así otra vez.

Juvia sigue un poco mareada por la anestesia, al parecer, porque su vista divaga por la habitación varias veces, fijándola de vez en cuando en mí. Pasa un largo rato de esa manera, pero finalmente parece quedarse en silencio mirándome, haciéndome sentir incómodo.

– _Juvia se siente menos mareada ahora_. – dice mirando mis ojos y luego nuestras manos que, en algún momento y sin que me dé cuenta, he unido.

Nos quedamos en silencio, viéndonos el uno al otro, uniéndose y alternándose en mi interior el alivio con la culpa.

– _Señorita Lockser, veo que despertó_ – dice el médico entrando por la puerta a gran prisa.

– _¿Juvia está despierta?_ – pregunta sin dejar de mirarme, incitando en mi ganas de reír.

– _Señorita Lockser_ – repite el médico carraspeando para llamar su atención – _necesitamos comprobar sus signos vitales._

Juvia se muestra muy cooperadora, aunque parece un poco apenada por estar tan descubierta, con la bata que le facilitaron en el hospital. Se nota que le duele moverse, aunque procura disimular sus gestos de sufrimiento.

– _Muy bien, sus signos están estables y parece estar consciente y vigil_. – No entiendo qué es lo que dice el doctor, pero a mí me parece más cercana a lo normal de lo que podía esperar. Bueno, normal en el rango de Juvia. – _En vista de esto es necesario, por protocolo, que le informe los detalles del procedimiento que le hicimos._

Ay, Dios, no... Veo que Juvia mira su mano derecha, la que aún tenía entre mis manos, porque sin querer la he apretado.

– _¿Qué-qué procedimiento?_ – pregunta Juvia confundida, pero aún con ánimo.

– _Juvia, tuviste una herida grave en la batalla con Nez..._ – digo sin poder seguir dándole la información.

Juvia parece recordar algo y sus ojos se pierden en el horizonte.

– _Ju-juvia se sentía débil y tenía mucho frío..._ – comienza diciendo, con voz plana, para luego cambiarla a algo que sólo podría describir como nostálgica – _pero había algo... una calidez en su interior..._ – su mano izquierda que ha permanecido apoyada a un lado avanza lenta y pesadamente por su abdomen, por sobre los vendajes frescos, llevando escalofríos por mi cuerpo... ¿en realidad ella no sabía nada?

– _Señorita Lockser, usted tuvo que ser operada de emergencia_ – veo que Juvia mira directamente al doctor, como si quisiera atacarlo y presiono nuevamente su mano, para que se calme – _a consecuencia de la herida._

– _O-operada..._ – repite mirándose a sí misma y los múltiples vendajes que tiene, para luego inspeccionar su rostro con las manos, como si esperase que falte algo en él.

– _Juvia, no te agites_ – le digo intentando calmarla, para luego ponerme de pie y dirigirme al doctor – _¿Es necesario hacer esto ahora?_

– _Bueno, si ella está en condiciones físicas para hacerlo, sí. Es necesario que sepa qué fue lo que se realizó con ella mientras estuvo inconsciente._

– _Sí, Gray-sama, Juvia necesita saber_ – dijo mostrándose preocupada y atenta a las palabras del médico.

Tomé aire y di una larga respiración para estar lo más calmado posible en caso de emergencia, porque ante esa petición era claro que el médico se lo diría sin miramientos.

– _En términos simples, señorita Lockser, la lesión que usted tuvo le produjo daño en el útero_ – siento la mano de Juvia apretar la mía – _por lo que tuvimos que removerle una de sus trompas y quitar el tejido dañado._ – Hay un pequeño brillo de comprensión en sus ojos, pero hay algo más que no consigo descubrir qué es.

– _¿Hay algo más, no es cierto?_ – pregunta afablemente, aún tomada de mi mano, con un tono triste.

El médico me mira a mí antes de contestarle, con algo que creo que es compasión.

– _Lamentablemente, si... usted se encontraba embarazada al momento, por lo que fue interrumpido..._ – da un respingo cuando el médico dice la palabra embarazada y veo como lánguidas lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas. A pesar de ello el médico no se detiene – _Intentamos salvar la mayor cantidad de tejido posible, pero sólo el tiempo dirá si podrá volver a concebir._

– _¿G-g-gra-gray-sama, es una broma, no es verdad? ¿Están jugando con Juvia?_ – dice cerrando sus ojos y mordiendo su labio superior para cortar los tenues temblores que comienzan a gestarse en su boca.

– _Juvia, Juvia_ – Yo no sirvo para estas cosas... no le puedo mentir para hacerla sentir mejor – _Juvia... es verdad... pero mírame_ – le digo tomando su rostro con mi mano libre y volviéndola hacia mí – _estás aquí, estás viva_...

Dios, cómo le transmito que eso es más de lo que podría haber pedido y soñado hace unas horas... y que me hace sumamente feliz que así sea.

El doctor, al parecer, dijo algunas cosas más pero yo no le presté atención y dudo que Juvia le haya escuchado algo.

Sus lágrimas no cesaron y volvió a cerrar sus ojos, como si intentase detener el torrente de que emergía de su interior... definitivamente no sé qué hacer para evitar sus lágrimas así que sólo la acompaño mientras sufre junto a mí.

Siento un estruendo acercarse por el pasillo y veo como un grupo de personas con uniformes de hospital son empujadas por los aires para dar paso a caras más conocidas... Todos los del gremio que estaban en la sala de espera se agolpan en la puerta al otro lado del ventanal, pero les doy una mirada desaprobatoria que parece frenarlos. Luego de ello la enfermera y el doctor que estaban con nosotros se acercan a ellos y veo que les explican que deben salir, a lo que Natsu no parece obedecer de buena gana, pero acata finalmente, al igual que el resto. Cuando ése ruido se detiene y quedamos sólo Juvia y yo es que noto el repiqueteo de la lluvia en el exterior... los chicos deben haberse preocupado cuando comenzó a llover...

Las siguientes horas fueron silenciosas, junto a una Juvia absorta en sus pensamientos, cuando no lloraba, por lo que me dediqué a mirarla y acariciar su pelo hasta que se durmió.

No sé en qué momento de la tarde me dormí, pero no reaccioné hasta bien entrada la noche, con una cara poco amable en frente al despertar. Porlyusica había llegado.

– _Ve a comer algo, muchacho_ – dijo con su tono poco agradable habitual

Usualmente no la contradeciría, pero hoy casi pierdo a Juvia...

– _Quiero quedarme._

– _No puedes ayudar en nada aquí y ella va a necesitar a alguien fuerte a su lado._ – Su comentario realmente consigue cabrearme ¿está acaso implicando que soy un débil? – _¡Vamos, vete! ¡Chuu!_

Miro a Juvia dormida y me decido a apartarme sólo momentáneamente. Después de todo, cualquier cosa que la vieja pueda hacer para ayudarla será bienvenida.

– _Tienes 20 minutos_ – le digo antes de dejar la habitación.

El silencio a estas horas de la noche intensifica el sonido de la lluvia cayendo en el techo... Ni siquiera en sueños ha conseguido calmar su alma ya que esto se podría catalogar fácilmente como una tormenta.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _-_

 **Siguiente Capítulo: Cicatrices**


	28. Cicatrices

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

 **Chicos, esperaba tener este capítulo antes, sinceramente, pero recién este fin de semana conseguí terminarlo.**

 **Espero que les guste esta nueva entrega...**

 **¿Y dónde nos quedamos?**

 **Ah, si...**

No sé en qué momento de la tarde me dormí, pero no reaccioné hasta bien entrada la noche, con una cara poco amable en frente al despertar. Porlyusica había llegado.

– _Ve a comer algo, muchacho_ – dijo con su tono poco agradable habitual

Usualmente no la contradeciría, pero hoy casi pierdo a Juvia...

– _Quiero quedarme._

– _No puedes ayudar en nada aquí y ella va a necesitar a alguien fuerte a su lado._ – Su comentario realmente consigue cabrearme ¿está acaso implicando que soy un débil? – _¡Vamos, vete! ¡Chuu!_

Miro a Juvia dormida y me decido a apartarme sólo momentáneamente. Después de todo, cualquier cosa que la vieja pueda hacer para ayudarla será bienvenida.

– _Tienes 20 minutos_ – le digo antes de dejar la habitación.

El silencio a estas horas de la noche intensifica el sonido de la lluvia cayendo en el techo... Ni siquiera en sueños ha conseguido calmar su alma ya que esto se podría catalogar fácilmente como una tormenta.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

CAPÍTULO 28: Cicatrices

El carro en que vinieron los chicos es el que nos lleva de vuelta, pero no estoy seguro de qué es lo que ocurrirá cuando lleguemos a Magnolia. Supongo que llevaré a Juvia a mi casa, para poder cuidar de ella mientras se recupera y así asegurarme de que ambos podamos sanar.

Y pensar que hace unos días íbamos animadamente a cumplir con nuestro trabajo y ahora volvemos acompañados del tañido de la lluvia mientras el carro avanza penosamente por la ruta.

Ha pasado sólo un día, pero consigo ver cambios significativos en Juvia, ahora que vamos viajando de regreso al gremio. Nuevas líneas en su cara y una expresión de preocupación y tensión se han asentado en su rostro.

Porlyusica la vio ayer e hizo lo que pudo para ayudarla con su magia y sus mejunjes, pero Juvia no parece más tranquila. Wendy hizo lo propio esta mañana, sin embargo, más allá de ayudarla a recuperarse de la operación no pudo hacer.

Nadie se atreve a hablar más de lo necesario, haciendo del viaje algo aún más incómodo.

Son horas las que pasan hasta que vemos la ciudad, que se ve deslavada y deprimente entre el agua de los canales y las gotas de lluvia que caen por doquier.

Paramos cerca del gremio y espero un momento a que Juvia venga conmigo, pero se queda de pie junto al carro sin moverse, mientras el resto de los chicos le miran con curiosidad.

– _¿Juvia, irás con Gray?_ – se atreve a formular Lucy.

– _Juvia..._ – la veo restregar sus manos entre sí, sin levantar la mirada del suelo. – _Sí..._

Me muevo pausadamente hasta llegar frente a ella, pero no consigo juntar el valor para levantar su barbilla y hacerle mirarme a los ojos. La culpa me corroe desde las entrañas y mi mano queda a medio camino... Yo fui quién la puso en este camino y ella debería poder decidir lo que quiere hacer sin que ninguno de nosotros la presione. Trago pesadamente y tomo aire, aunque las palabras que salen ni siquiera las pienso.

– _Bueno, Juvia, puedes hacer lo que quieras_. – Digo con calma y esperando no sonar pedante o demasiado frío... aunque a mis oídos sueno algo cansado.

Juvia me mira, pero no consigo descifrar su mirada... veo mucho dolor en sus ojos, pero no siento que sea a causa de lo que dije.

– _Juvia, si quieres puedes ir conmigo_ – dice Lucy.

– _No, Lucy-san. Juvia irá con Gray-sama_ – Lucy parece decepcionada con la respuesta, pero asiente quedamente con la cabeza.

Dejamos a los chicos atrás rápidamente mientras avanzamos hacia mi casa, lado a lado sin tocarnos, sin mirarnos siquiera.

Cuando abro la puerta debo asegurarme de que ella sigue allí, porque en su silencio parece no estarlo.

– _Juvia, ven adentro_. – le digo con mi tono más calmado.

Ella me mira suavemente, repasándome de pies a cabeza, lo que me hace gracia... es como al principio, cuando sólo me miraba en la lejanía. Pero ya no somos los mismos, hemos pasado demasiado juntos como para estar parados en la misma casilla del juego...

Juvia parece tomar un largo aliento y entra a la casa.

– _Juvia, voy a tomar un baño, si quieres puedes ponerte cómoda_. – le digo mientras me alejo, sintiéndome inusitadamente contento por estar en casa junto a ella... da la sensación de normalidad que me ha estado haciendo falta los últimos días.

Quiero quitarme la suciedad y las preocupaciones de encima, pero no consigo hacerlo por completo con lo segundo.

Aunque es al salir de la ducha e ir al cuarto que me encuentro con la mayor sorpresa...

– _¿Juvia, qué...?_ – le digo al verla esperándome sentada a los pies de la cama vestida con un sutil conjunto de ropa interior verde azulado.

Juvia no me dice nada, pero se acerca lentamente a mí. Sus cabellos sueltos, cayendo en ondas por sus hombros se mueven con cada paso y me hace sentir en un sueño...

– _¿Juvia?_ – Llega hasta mí y se cuelga a mi cuello para darme un inesperado beso... profundo, deseoso...

– _Juvia lo estaba esperando, Gray-sama..._ – dice con voz incitante y trasladando lentamente sus manos de mis hombros hasta mi pecho.

No creo que ella esté en condiciones de hacer algo como esto. No ahora. Pero no me atrevo a contradecirle, con lo hermosa que se ve y lo que me produce cada vez que me toca.

La tomo por la cintura, respondiendo a su impulso y la beso hasta el hartazgo, tocando cada una de sus curvas a través de los vaporosos pliegues de las ínfimas prendas de ropa. Sus manos hacen lo mismo a través de las toallas húmedas, removiéndolas de su sitio y dejándome sin nada encima en un santiamén.

La apego a mi cuerpo, percibiendo su calor, que entibia mi piel en su contacto. Se siente bien tenerla conmigo, pero hay algo que no se siente natural en todo esto... es demasiado impetuoso para lo que ella acostumbra...

– _Juvia, espera..._ – Le digo deteniendo una de sus manos con la mía. Me mira en respuesta y le beso lenta y pesadamente, antes de levantarla del suelo en un abrazo y llevarla conmigo hasta la cama.

Parece agitada y cierra sus ojos con frecuencia, pero no sé a qué atribuirlo. Bajo por su cuerpo, dejando un rastro de besos por su pecho y luego su vientre. La siento tensarse cuando llego a los pliegues de la ropa interior y me retiro un poco para mirarle a la cara.

– _¿Juvia, estás bien?_ – Pregunto al ver sus ojos cerrados forzosamente.

– _Sí, Juvia está bien..._ – dice mientras veo largos trazos de lágrimas escurriendo de sus ojos.

El deseo se duerme en cuanto veo aquello y acudo junto a ella, abrazándola por impulso. No quiero verla llorar más... no quiero.

– _Juvia quiere que todo sea normal... Juvia quiere..._

Lo entiendo... y quiero estar aquí para ella hasta que ese momento llegue... aunque no sea hoy.

La acompaño hasta que se duerme. Parte de mí está decepcionada, pero comprendo sus razones. Es tarde y debería tener sueño, pero estoy inquieto con todo lo que ha pasado los últimos días. El cansancio que he ido acumulando debería ser capaz de devorarme, pero no lo hace... la preocupación es más fuerte y me mantiene despierto a pesar de todo.

La mañana me encuentra así, envolviéndola aún, y con los ojos muy abiertos.

Siento que se remueve un poco y le doy los buenos días. Luego le entrego espacio para que se cambie, pero la veo desanimada.

– _Juvia necesita ropa limpia..._ – me indica tomando una de mis camisas y poniéndola por sobre el conjunto que trae puesto.

– _Imagino que sí_ – no puedo esperar que esté aquí eternamente. Por alguna razón ese pensamiento me entristece – _pero puedes usar cualquier cosa de aquí por el momento. Ven a comer. Puedes salir luego._

Hacemos un par de emparedados y el acostumbrado café matutino, pero Juvia parece distante. Y después de comer en silencio se retira nuevamente a la pieza y sale con la ropa que llevaba ayer.

– _Gray-sama, Juvia irá a Fairy Hills, a su cuarto_ – dice mostrándome su bolso de mano lleno.

– _Está bien... si quieres te puedo acompañar hasta allí_ – La veo negar con la cabeza e ir rumbo a la puerta – _¿Volverás?_

– _Juvia no lo sabe, pues tiene cosas que ordenar._

Juvia se despide muy quedamente y camina a paso lento mientras la sigo con la mirada hasta que cierra la puerta tras de sí.

Me quedo intranquilo después de eso, sinceramente, no me gusta la idea de que Juvia se quede sola en su cuarto con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente.

Me quedo en casa, encerrado en mis propios pensamientos y, donde quiera que miro veo la cara de Juvia, en todas sus facetas, juguetona, triste, infantil, madura, dolida... se me aparece en todos lados y no consigo quitarme el mal presentimiento.

La tarde pasa lenta, entre el sonido de la lluvia fuera y mis pocas ganas de hacer algo. No puedo despejarme lo suficiente, así que comienzo a caminar por la casa... cuando eso deja de ser efectivo salgo a la calle, donde una copiosa lluvia envuelve todo. El agua no me molesta, pero hace que todo esto parezca aún más deprimente. Doy una vuelta por la ciudad y, sin darme cuenta, ya es de noche.

Fairy Hills no está lejos y, aunque sé que no debería hacerlo, por primera vez creo que sería excusable el escabullirme por allí. La última vez que quise hacerlo fue más que nada por deseo, pero en esta ocasión es por preocupación.

Mis pies me llevan allí sin que lo note. Cerca de la verja soy más precavido y me infiltro en el extenso jardín con cuidado.

El silencio parece amplificar el sonido de la lluvia que repiquetea en el suelo, pero consigo notar unas voces... son Erza y Juvia. Podría reconocerlas dondequiera que vaya.

Me acerco a la ventana del segundo piso del que provienen, pero no consigo distinguir las palabras.

No sé si es percepción mía o no, pero siento que la lluvia comienza a intensificarse. A pesar de que estoy ya empapado, el agua comienza a agotarme... se cuela por todas partes y escurre por mi pelo, dificultándome la visión. El sonido no me permite entender más de lo que dicen, pero al parecer siguen conversando. Quiero entrar, pero aparecer por la ventana de la que viene el sonido con Erza aún allí es practicar un suicidio.

Espero allí hasta que la lluvia va en lenta disminución y no oigo nada proviniendo del cuarto. A pesar de mis instintos, decido subir al borde de la ventana del segundo piso. Mis brazos no tienen suficiente fuerza ahora que me estoy recuperando, que estoy cansado y mojado, pero consigo asomarme lo suficiente como para ver que sólo hay un bulto en una cama.

Tomo aire antes de tocar a la ventana, pero recién al tercer intento veo que el bulto se revuelve y se mueve bruscamente hacia mí.

Juvia parece etérea envuelta en una camisola blanca y con sus cabellos sueltos, al otro lado de la ventana. Parece dudar antes de abrirla, pero una vez lo hace se espanta.

– _Está muy mojado, Gray-sama..._

– _¡Shhhhhhh! Se supone que no debería estar aquí._ – le indico un poco espantado, susurrando.

Cubre su boca cuando se da cuenta de ello y me hace un gesto de que espere. Mientras lo hago me doy cuenta de que este lugar es ordenado, limpio, elegante, pero a la vez es lo más escalofriante que he visto en mi vida... no tenía ni la menor idea de la cantidad de cosas que vendían con mi imagen porque, claramente, aquí hay un montón de cosas que lucen como yo. No es el momento para hacer hincapié en ello, pero esto definitivamente no puede ser normal.

 _–_ _Tenga, Gray-sama –_ dice apareciendo con una toalla.

– _Gracias._ – Digo recibiéndosela. Al menos la toalla parece normal. Quito con ella toda el agua que puedo de mi pelo y mis ropas, pero ya he dejado su piso mojado.

– _¿Qué hace aquí, Gray-sama?_ – pregunta de forma lastimera

– _Quería verte... estaba preocupado._ – el sólo decir eso hubiese causado que ella se desmayase en otro momento, pero ahora parece dolerle.

– _Juvia no quiere ser una víctima otra vez... Juvia está bien_ – dice con aire cansado, pero poco convincente.

– _Juvia, sólo quiero saber cómo te estás..._ – cuando no me contesta intento abrir un poco la puerta hacia lo que me pasa a mí, para incentivarla a que haga lo mismo – _Yo me siento muy culpable por haberte metido en todo este embrollo... aunque no creo que hubiera podido sobrevivir si hubiese ido allí yo solo._

– _Gray-sama... Juvia siempre soñó con tener una familia, a pesar de su historia y de lo que le ha ocurrido... Juvia siempre pensó que sería una buena madre, pero ya ni siquiera sabe si va a poder seguir soñando con eso..._ – Hace una larga pausa, sin levantar los ojos del suelo – _Juvia sabe que no es su culpa, ni la de Gray-sama que sucediera todo esto... pero no quiere que Gray-sama se quede atado a Juvia porque se siente culpable_ – dice tomando mucho aire, como si le costase empujar esas palabras fuera.

– _No vine porque me siento culpable, vine porque..._ – no sé cómo explicarme... es difícil – _bueno, estamos juntos en esto._

– _Juvia... no sabe... cree que esa no es una buena razón para seguir juntos... Juvia no quiere que Gray-sama se quede con ella sólo por lo que pasó._

 _–_ _Jamás dije que quería quedarme por eso..._ – creo que, definitivamente, está malentendiendo mis intenciones. – _no estoy haciendo caridad al estar aquí, yo quiero seguir contigo..._

– _Juvia no lo sabe... Juvia... Juvia tiene mucho que pensar... Gray-sama ha sido bueno con Juvia, pero Juvia no quiere que se quede con ella sólo porque se siente responsable por lo que pasó._

– _¡No es por eso!_ – digo subiendo el tono más de lo que me gustaría... Me doy cuenta de ello y respiro un poco para calmarme – _No es por eso, Juvia._ – digo con un tono más suave y sólo la veo negar con la cabeza rápida y pesadamente. No sé qué es lo que está entendiendo de toda esta conversación, pero yo sólo puedo ver que hay una gran barrera entre ambos que no me deja llegar hasta ella...

No se merece mi crueldad, pero me duele que no me crea cuando le digo que quiero estar con ella por el simple hecho de que es ella... y que la quiero en mi vida a pesar de todo esto o, mejor dicho, CON todo esto.

– _Intentaste con tantas fuerzas convencerme de que me amabas que había comenzado a creerlo_. – suelto dejando entrever mi enojo.

– _Pero.._. – ¿en serio tanto le cuesta creer cuando le digo que quiero estar a su lado?

– _Supongo que a veces el amor no basta..._ – digo en tono casi insultante.

– _¡Juvia no lo sabe!_ – Dice subiendo el tono, para bajarlo nuevamente y agregar en cansado reproche – _y Gray-sama nunca le ha hablado a Juvia de amor..._

– _¡Tienes razón, no soy bueno poniéndolo en palabras!_

Siempre me dio la impresión de que Juvia podía leerme mejor que nadie, que podía ver lo que quería decir entre líneas, pero supongo que en este momento no está especialmente interesada en leerme y mi confesión le pasa velada, como si nunca hubiese ocurrido.

El rumbo de esta conversación no me gusta y creo saber lo que ocurrirá, así que tampoco quiero aclararle mis palabras.

– _Tal vez Gray-sama debería irse, es tarde y puede meterse en problemas si lo descubren._

– _Déjalo, sólo déjalo... si no me quieres aquí, ya no vendré_ – siento los ojos arder y parece que ya no puedo respirar aquí dentro – _¿sabes qué? si quieres sufrir está bien por mí, pero yo no quiero ser tu excusa..._

Di la vuelta sin ver su expresión y dejé el lugar tan pronto como terminé de decirlo porque si hay algo que no puedo permitir que pase en este momento es que me vea llorar... ella no lo necesita y, obviamente, yo no lo necesito.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _-_

 **Siguiente Capítulo: Perdido**


	29. Perdido

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

 **Chicos, si bien avisé hace no muchos capítulos que nos estamos acercando al final de la historia, el que haya demorado las entregas puede haber hecho que algunos no hayan reparado en eso, por lo cual es mi deber informarles a todos que este es el penúltimo** **capítulo. Desde mediados de la historia que ya tenía visualizado que iban a ser treinta** **capítulos en total, así que espero que disfruten de lo que va quedando...**

 **¿Y dónde nos quedamos?**

 **Ah, si...**

– _Supongo que a veces el amor no basta..._ – digo en tono casi insultante.

– _¡Juvia no lo sabe!_ – Dice subiendo el tono, para bajarlo nuevamente y agregar en cansado reproche – _y Gray-sama nunca le ha hablado a Juvia de amor..._

– _¡Tienes razón, no soy bueno poniéndolo en palabras!_

Siempre me dio la impresión de que Juvia podía leerme mejor que nadie, que podía ver lo que quería decir entre líneas, pero supongo que en este momento no está especialmente interesada en leerme y mi confesión le pasa velada, como si nunca hubiese ocurrido.

El rumbo de esta conversación no me gusta y creo saber lo que ocurrirá, así que tampoco quiero aclararle mis palabras.

– _Tal vez Gray-sama debería irse, es tarde y puede meterse en problemas si lo descubren._

– _Déjalo, sólo déjalo... si no me quieres aquí, ya no vendré_ – siento los ojos arder y parece que ya no puedo respirar aquí dentro – _¿sabes qué? si quieres sufrir está bien por mí, pero yo no quiero ser tu excusa..._

Di la vuelta sin ver su expresión y dejé el lugar tan pronto como terminé de decirlo porque si hay algo que no puedo permitir que pase en este momento es que me vea llorar... ella no lo necesita y, obviamente, yo no lo necesito.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **CAPÍTULO 28: Perdido**

No sé cómo llegué a casa, a mi habitación, ni tampoco cuánto tiempo llevo en el mismo lugar...

¿Realmente estoy aquí? Ya no lo sé. Me siento como un cajón vacío: sin dirección, sin propósito... fútil. No es la primera vez que me he sentido así, pero era un dolor de una herida tan antigua que creí que había cicatrizado, hace tiempo, pero ahora he encontrado que sólo se encontraba cubierta... olvidada en la oscuridad y aguardando a resurgir.

Apegarme a algo implica sufrimiento... Primero mis padres, luego Ul. Ultear se metió en mi cabeza pero no en mi corazón y, a pesar de ello, perderla fue perder también uno de los eslabones que me unía a mi pasado. Y ahora Juvia... ella sí que se ganó su espacio dentro de mí... poco a poco y sin prisas, llegó hasta el fondo, navegando en mi oscuridad y despertándome de un largo letargo, aunque en estos momentos hay una parte de mí que se lamenta de haber abierto esa posibilidad.

Si cada vez que llego a alguien este me es arrebatado de alguna forma ¿Cómo puedo confiar? ¿Cómo puedo aventurarme a hacerlo?

Es como si la vida se encargara de hundirme cada vez que respiro con tranquilidad, intentando ahogarme... pero bueno, no quiero pensar en analogías con agua...

Me siento dolido, porque realmente llegué a pensar que esta vez la tranquilidad, la estabilidad y felicidad que había obtenido sería duradera... realmente se sentía bien tener a alguien a mi lado que compartiera mi rutina diaria, que me aceptara y quisiera a pesar de todo. Y, nuevamente, lo he perdido. Ella ya no me quiere a su lado e inclusive duda de mis intenciones...

Es imposible que no vengan a mi cabeza todos esos "¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?" y me atormenten, trayendo consigo el frío a mi interior... aquel que siempre he intentado mantener fuera, pero que ahora me llega hasta la médula. Me siento como si hubiese muerto parte de mi alma, pero mi cuerpo todavía respirase, negándose a dejarme salir del suplicio.

Sí, es cierto, estoy aquí... pero solo en carne, porque mi mente deambula, entre recuerdos de su piel, en las noches que pasamos juntos, en los desayunos y caminatas, en las misiones y en cada expresión que pude ver en su cara, en mi pasado y en lo que conseguí ver del suyo, además del futuro... aquel incierto futuro que se yergue sobre ella y sobre mí... y, sobre aquel que podría haber sido.

Nunca pensé en tener un hijo... nunca me lo había planteado, hasta que Juvia y yo pasamos aquel susto en Crocus, y luego de eso estuve en una actitud de rechazo absoluto a la idea... pero pensar ahora que fue más que una idea, que fue un hecho, y que ya no se puede recuperar es desalentador. Si bien no me siento preparado para algo como ser padre el saber que era una posibilidad tan cercana... es extraño. Y no entiendo lo que siento al respecto. Es una maraña de emociones que no sé cómo desenredar... imagino que para Juvia ha de ser aún más abrumador.

Saber que he abierto mi mundo para ella y que he sido rechazado, excluido de su vida, de su compañía, de la posibilidad de asistirla en su dolor y sufrimiento es frustrante... Es más de lo que puedo soportar. Me despierta rabia, pero sobre todo pena.

He llorado más que suficiente en mi vida, y me niego a hacerlo ahora, pero las lágrimas no saben de razones y arden en mis ojos, dejando calientes y molestos surcos por mis mejillas.

Si tan solo no la hubiera llevado conmigo ese día... quizás estaría muerto ahora, pero ella estaría sana y sin problemas... o quizás, si no hubiese aceptado su propuesta en aquella fiesta, seguiríamos en nuestra dinámica anterior... quizás no serían las mejores soluciones, pero ambas me hubieran evitado el sufrimiento que tengo.

Bueno, no puedo desandar el camino hecho... y no sería justo, porque no lamento lo que he vivido con Juvia... Inclusive las discusiones y dificultades.

– _¿Gray?_ – No... No quiero hablar con nadie... – _¡Gray, sé que estás en casa!_ – Puede ser, pero ni siquiera yo lo he notado porque a estas alturas bien podría ser parte del mobiliario. – _¡Hablé con Juvia y me quede preocupada por ti...! ¡Abre la puerta, por favor!_

Bueno, si Erza es capaz de pedir por favor, supongo que estoy más hundido en la mierda de lo que pensaba.

Como comienza a golpear insistentemente la puerta supongo que tengo que hacer algo antes de que la eche abajo o llame la atención de mis vecinos, así que junto aire y camino desde mi cómoda posición en el piso de mi pieza hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada.

– _¿Qué quieres?_ – le pregunto abriendo de improviso y llevándome de paso un par de golpes de los que iban dirigidos a la puerta – _Despiertas a mis vecinos._

– _Gray..._ – su tono de sorpresa y confusión son ofensivos, pero parece sacudirse eso de encima para mostrarse molesta – _Son las 6 de la tarde, no voy a despertar a ninguno de tus vecinos..._

– _¿Erza, qué haces aquí?_ – Pregunto en tono más cansado de lo que me gustaría.

– _¿Puedo pasar?_ – pregunta suavizando un poco más su tono.

– _Bueno, ya estás aquí._ – digo abriendo la puerta.

Mira el desorden que recuerdo levemente haber hecho cuando llegué y luego me vuelve a mirar.

– _Juvia me dijo que se vieron_ – dice seria.

– _Si vienes a amenazarme por haberme colado en Fairy Hills te recomiendo que te lo guardes, porque no volveré a hacerlo_ – Hago una pausa cuando pienso en la siguiente frase porque me da una especie de puntada de dolor antes de decirla – _Ya no tengo razones para aparecerme por allí nuevamente._

– _No sabía que te habías colado en los dormitorios..._ – dice con cara de cabreada, pero se vuelve para poner en pie uno de los sillones que yacían en el suelo y se sienta en él – _Pero Juvia me contó lo demás._

Lo demás... qué lástima que algo importante para mí sea "lo demás"

– _O sea que te conto que me botó_ – Deseaba inyectar más disgusto a esa frase, pero cuando la escucho salir de mi boca suena a dolor.

– _Así que es cierto..._ – dice bajando la mirada – _Ella... bueno, la entiendo... pero no me gusta que ambos estén sufriendo._

Ya es difícil pasar por esto, pero escuchar que alguien más tiene lastima es una carga... una que no necesito.

– _Erza, si viniste sólo a corroborar eso, te voy a pedir que te vayas_ – le digo cerrando los ojos, esperando que con ello no vea dentro de mí, como muchas veces lo ha hecho.

– _Venía a saber cómo estabas... me tenías preocupada, porque no te apareciste ayer ni hoy por el gremio._

– _Estoy bien, no soy tan tonto como para cometer una locura... sólo necesitaba estar solo._ – Un día... O sea, no salgo, no duermo ni como algo contundente hace más de un día.

– _Lo entiendo..._ – dice levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta – _Sólo... no quiero que te encierres. Tú sabes que cuentas con nosotros._

– _Lo sé_. – le digo antes de que salga.

Tomo aire profundamente cuando ella deja la habitación, pero me encuentro con los ecos de mi propia mente cuando el silencio lo invade todo.

Vuelven a mí las voces que me culpan, que dicen que destruyo todo lo que está a mi paso y que me recuerdan lo solo que he estado, que estoy... que estaré.

No quiero este dolor, no quiero nada de esto...

Voy al baño y dejo el agua corriendo, a fin de meterme en la ducha y lavar mis penas de encima, o al menos acallar mis pensamientos por un rato, pero no alcanzo a hacerlo cuando siento unos toques en la puerta nuevamente y voy a abrir con toda la rabia que he acumulado, esperando encontrar a Erza allí, pero no es ella quien está frente a mí.

– _Gray-sama, Juvia estuvo buscando en su habitación algo y no pudo encontrarlo y..._ – Verla me duele más de lo que esperaba y, sinceramente, no es algo que quisiera ahora... no estando así de desbalanceado...

– _Si necesitas buscar algo aquí puedes hacerlo, pero te advierto que está más desordenado que de costumbre._ – Le digo bajando la mirada al suelo, para evadir la suya. Suelto la puerta, dejándola entrar y confiando que ella la cerrará mientras me dirijo al baño, porque no quiero ver su reacción cuando mire el lugar – _Yo voy a tomar una ducha._

Cierro la puerta del baño y me recuesto contra la misma, sin saber qué hacer. No quería que se topara con el desastre que estoy hecho ahora mismo, y con la hecatombe que dejé a mi paso después que volví a casa intentando apaciguarme tras hablar con ella. No quería que supiera cuánto me duele todo esto... cuanto duele estar encerrado en una casa llena de recuerdos suyos, que ella misma plantó a punta de insistencia...

Abro los ojos y el espejo me devuelve la mirada. El vapor que se ha juntado, producto del agua caliente, hace que mi imagen se vaya empañando poco a poco, desvirtuándose, quedando sólo unos difusos colores sobre el cristal... sigo siendo yo, pero ya no soy el mismo.

Cierro la llave y salgo a buscar a Juvia por la casa.

La encuentro sentada sobre mi cama, con semblante triste, mientras observa su entorno: los muebles descorridos, la ropa tirada que salió volando de los cajones... pero algo brilla entre sus manos: el prendedor que le regalé.

– _Yo ya no soy el mismo que era... Tú te encargaste de cambiarme...–_ le suelto desde la puerta de la recámara, antes de sentarme junto a ella en la cama. Lo hago con tal intensidad que ella me mira con tristeza... y eso duele como la mierda – _Por eso es que no puedo permitir que el último recuerdo que tengo de nuestra relación sea la discusión de la otra noche._ – le digo tomándola por el mentón y estampando un beso en sus labios, el cual no espero que devuelva, pero que responde lentamente.

Siento sus manos tomar mi cuello y mi rostro, mientras que las mías la atraen de la espalda. Siento cuando un sollozo escapa de su boca y la sal de sus lágrimas tiñe el sabor de sus labios, contagiándome de su emoción.

– _Quédate conmigo esta noche, aunque sea la última..._ – le digo haciendo cosquillas en sus labios con mi boca. Sólo asiente con la cabeza, pero eso es suficiente para mí.

No busco más que su cercanía, el derretir el hielo de mi interior durmiendo abrazado a ella.

Solloza varias veces en la noche, pero se refugia en mi pecho para calmarse. Lo sé porque ninguno de los dos pudo conciliar el sueño.

Para cuando la luz comienza a amenazar con aparecer, y vislumbro la posibilidad de que tendré que separarme de ella, la desesperación puede conmigo y soy yo quien se sorprende a sí mismo dejando escapar silenciosas lágrimas. Juvia parece notarlo y vuelve a sollozar, esta vez con más fuerza. La beso y siento la necesidad de dejarle mil recuerdos que opaquen las últimas malas experiencias que tuvo a mi lado, aunque no sé cómo. Nuestro beso, mezclado con los sollozos, comienza a hacerse más desesperado y siento las manos de Juvia recorrer nerviosamente mi espalda. Respondo de la misma manera y, prontamente, veo que el placer y el dolor se mezclan en su expresión.

Me cierno sobre ella, aumentando el roce entre nuestros cuerpos y es ella misma quien comienza a quitar mi ropa.

Es la primera vez que experimento el deseo de esta forma... Como una necesidad más emocional que física.

Descubro su piel rápidamente, dejándole sólo en ropa interior, pero dedico todo mi tiempo a tocarle, acariciarle, teniendo en consideración que podría ser la última vez. Me doy el tiempo de besar cada espacio de su cuerpo y ella me abraza y acaricia en todo el proceso. Pero, cuando quito la ropa interior de su sitio Juvia cubre con una de sus manos la sonrosada cicatriz de su reciente operación que, si bien es nueva, parece completamente curada por los cuidados que se le han brindado.

– _No... Déjame..._ – le pido, empujando suavemente su mano fuera de aquel lugar – _es parte de tu historia_ – le digo besando aquella marca y los dedos que recién la cubrían. – _es parte de nuestra historia._

Siento mis ojos nublarse nuevamente, por lo que los cierro y respiro hondo, empujando las lágrimas nuevamente a un lado.

Vuelvo a besarla y dejarme llevar por mi necesidad de ella, de sentirla... de amarla... de expresarle todo aquello que las palabras no pueden...

Entro en su cuerpo con calma y, aunque lo conozco, y también sus reacciones, intento plasmar en mi memoria todo aquello que pudiera olvidar. Su aroma silba en mis sentidos, su tacto, sus gemidos...

Cuando su orgasmo rompe el silencio, el mío le acompaña... y en su pecho cansado deposito un beso, y otro más en sus labios.

– _Te amo_ – Le digo con los ojos cerrados y apoyando mi frente contra la suya – _No me importa si me crees o no... Porque no va a ser menos cierto por ello._

La siento sollozar mientras me abraza y, así de revueltos, nos encuentra el alba.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **Capítulo 30: Final**

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Estaré esperando sus reacciones y distintas hipótesis respecto a lo que ocurrirá. Acepto también mensajes personales (creo que he respondido todos los que se me han enviado) porque, aunque no suba capítulos a menudo, si voy revisando la progresión de las visitas y de los otros fics que sigo con regularidad.

¡Besos!


	30. Final

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

 **Chicos, ha llegado el momento... les traigo aquí el último capítulo de este fanfic... es el final de un grato experimento que me planteé hace casi un año (no puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo :O ) y realmente espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté hacerlo.**

 **En cuanto al otro fic espero tenerlo terminado dentro del mes porque a esa historia le quedan sólo dos capítulos.**

 **¿Y dónde nos quedamos?**

 **Ah, si...**

Vuelvo a besarla y dejarme llevar por mi necesidad de ella, de sentirla... de amarla... de expresarle todo aquello que las palabras no pueden...

Entro en su cuerpo con calma y, aunque lo conozco, y también sus reacciones, intento plasmar en mi memoria todo aquello que pudiera olvidar. Su aroma silba en mis sentidos, su tacto, sus gemidos...

Cuando su orgasmo rompe el silencio, el mío le acompaña... y en su pecho cansado deposito un beso, y otro más en sus labios.

– _Te amo_ – Le digo con los ojos cerrados y apoyando mi frente contra la suya – _No me importa si me crees o no... Porque no va a ser menos cierto por ello._

La siento sollozar mientras me abraza y, así de revueltos, nos encuentra el alba.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **CAPÍTULO 30: Final**

Hoy es el día en que lo recordamos... estuve al menos un mes preparándome para ello.

Cada año hay una festividad en Magnolia, para recordar a nuestros cercanos que ya fallecieron... pero yo nunca participaba de ella, a pesar de que tengo más que suficientes personas a quienes recordar.

Hace más de un año de la operación de Juvia y sus consecuencias, pero las imágenes de esa mañana siempre rondan por mi cabeza.

Ese día desperté más tarde de lo normal, por el cansancio de los días previos sin dormir... por el agotamiento físico, pero también emocional. Estuve tan calmado entre los brazos de Juvia que, a pesar de la luz, conseguí conciliar el sueño.

Al despertar estaba solo entre las sábanas... Su suave y fresco aroma aún estaba por doquier, pero el frío volvió a atacarme cuando me di cuenta de que ella no estaba. Sólo pensar que ya no volvería hizo que el dolor en mi pecho se volviese agudo y comenzara a sentirme ahogado.

Me incliné por el borde de la cama buscando aire... me senté de forma mecánica, cubrí mi cabeza con mis manos y estuve varios minutos observando un libro de los que di vuelta, que reposaba todavía en el suelo. Las imágenes del último tiempo balaban en mi cabeza y envidié la pasividad con que el libro estaba tirado, su inexpresividad y falta de emociones... lo odié con todas mis fuerzas, pero ni pateándolo me cobraría el sentimiento, por lo que cerré los ojos e intenté, con mucho esfuerzo, sacarme ese tipo de pensamiento de la cabeza.

Respiré profundo y me armé de valor para tomar el pantalón que traía el día anterior del piso, ponérmelo e ir afuera a comer algo, pero al intentar abrir la puerta sentí que había algo enredado en ella que no me dejaba deslizarla. Cuando me recliné para ver lo que la detenía, quité un pequeño bulto blanco que hacía de tope... una braga. Me tomó varios segundos procesar la información, porque no podía conectar las ideas, hasta que miré bien alrededor de la habitación... La ropa de Juvia seguía allí, sin que yo lo hubiese notado.

Solté lo que sostenía de golpe y, en un arranque de energía, abrí la puerta, caminé por el pasillo hasta la cocina, y encontré una esbelta figura, de piel cremosa, ataviada con una de mis camisas y su largo cabello azul cayendo en ondas por su espalda.

– _Gray-sama, es tarde, debería comer algo_. – me dijo intentando esconder su rostro y los ecos de las lágrimas que acababa de limpiar, haciendo como si no ocurriese nada.

Caminé a paso rápido hasta ella y la tomé por la cintura para abrazarla, escondiendo mi rostro en su cabello. Yo, a diferencia de ella, no pensaba seguir haciendo de cuentas que no ocurría nada.

– _Juvia, si necesitas llorar, hazlo pero no me dejes fuera de esto como si no me importara._ – La sentí tensarse ante mis palabras, como si se estuviese conteniendo, pero no duró mucho, apoyándose en mí para llorar.

Luego de varios minutos una frase logró abrirse paso entre sus sollozos.

– _No puede... Juvia no puede entender... Si su poder siempre la protege ¿por qué no lo pudo proteger a él también?_

– Juvia, ese tipo de preguntas no tienen respuesta... – Le dije, pensando en que yo también me pregunté muchas cosas como esa cuando mis padres fallecieron. Y también después de lo de Ul.

– _Pero duele... du-duele._

– _Lo sé... No sólo a ti te duele._ – esa frase bastó para que me mirase fijamente, como si no me creyese. Aún las lágrimas desbordaban sus ojos, pero seguía siendo lo más hermoso que he visto. – _Déjame acompañarte..._

– _Juvia sabe que Gray-sama habla desde la culpa y no quiere..._

– _Juvia, basta..._ – le dije para interrumpirle – _Gray sabe muy bien lo que quiere y lo que quiere es a Juvia_ – Dije imitando su forma de hablar, lo que le sacó una leve sonrisa. Necesitaba que me escuchara, y a pesar de mi certidumbre me era difícil decirlo – _Te amo_ – Dije siguiendo con el impulso, pero su cara de sorpresa me hizo sentir vergüenza – _¿Qué, creíste que mentía cuando lo dije?_ – pregunté esquivando su mirada, aunque lograba ver de reojo que tenía una sonrisa amplia y hermosa adornando su cara.

– _No, Juvia no piensa eso... pero es... extraño_

– _Bueno..._ – dije haciendo silencio mientras le veía juguetear con sus dedos – _¿Te quedarás?_

– _Sí..._ – El sólo escuchar eso me hizo sentir un alivio que no había conseguido en mucho tiempo, por lo que la abracé fuertemente y enterré mi cara en sus cabellos, aspirando su aroma... dulce, fresco… – _Juvia se quedará_. – mientras, sentía la vibración de su voz en mi pecho

 _– Pero no_ _sólo ahora... quédate..._ – Conmigo, en mi vida... las frases, incompletas por su complejidad, no salían de mi boca. Pero en mi confusión una palabra se abrió paso – _Siempre._

Cuando no escuché ninguna respuesta suya, tuve que apartarme para ver su expresión. Parecía perdida...

– _¿Gray-sama, eso significa que aún es el novio de Juvia?_ – preguntó un poco aturdida.

– _Sí..._ – contesté aferrándola fuerte, en caso de que se desmayase – _si estás dispuesta a ello._

– _Juvia lo hará, Gray-sama._ – dijo suavemente, deslizando sus dedos hacia mi espalda y acariciándola lentamente.

Le miré y me devolvió la mirada... a pesar de que sus ojos conservaban una línea rosa producto de haber llorado tanto, su boca se veía tan... cerca que ni siquiera noté cuando ya había tomado su mentón y la había atraído hacia mí. Juvia no parecía sorprendida y entreabrió sus ojos para mirarme, pestañeando con lentitud antes de acercarse a besarme.

– _Bien, ahora iremos a por tus cosas..._ – le dije tomándole la mano, para guiarla hasta la puerta

 _– ¿¡Qué, Gray-sama... Qué!?_ – decía confundida, hasta que me detuve a sólo dos pasos de donde estábamos antes.

– _Vamos a ir a Fairy Hills ahora mismo a buscar tus cosas. Dijiste que te quedarías y planeo hacerte cumplir con tu palabra._

 _– Pe-pero..._ – Miró su propia vestimenta y puso aquella voz entre tierna y sexy que me encanta – _Juvia tiene que cambiarse antes de ir..._

– _Me parece que estás perfecta así como estás, pero si quieres puedo ayudar a cambiarte..._ – Dije bajando las manos por su espalda desde la cintura hasta el borde de la camisa, con el afán de quitarla, mientras acariciaba su cuello con mis labios.

– _Gray-sama debería comer primero..._ – dijo en tono de ruego, pero sin nada de convencimiento, claramente tentada por lo que hacía.

– _¿Y no podría comer-te?_ – pregunté a su oído en un susurro mientras levantaba la camisa hasta la cintura... La vi contrariada, pero finalmente levantó los brazos para dejarme quitarla así que continué. Puso sus brazos sobre mis hombros y la tomé de la cintura para sentarla en la encimera de la cocina. Una vez allí me envolvió con sus muslos y deseé no haberme puesto los pantalones... pero no alcanzamos a hacer más porque un golpe y una repentina ráfaga de aire fueron la única alerta que tuve de lo que venía.

– _¡Traje almuerzo!_ – Indicó el huracán Erza. La pelirroja había pateado mi puerta con suficiente fuerza para abrirla y casi arrancarla de los goznes, pero lo lamentó inmediatamente, porque su cara estaba tan roja como su cabello y se dio vuelta rápidamente mientras Juvia se bajaba de la encimera y se escondía detrás de mí.

– _¡Erza, te dije que no tenías de qué preocuparte!_ – Le grité enojado por la intromisión.

– _Yo... Yo sólo..._ – Balbuceaba, haciendo tambalear la bolsa que traía en una de sus manos.

– _Ju-juvia lo siente, Erza-san_ – Dijo Juvia tiritando tras de mí.

– _Juvia, no tienes que disculparte, es Erza quien no sabe tocar la puerta_ – Indiqué indignado.

– _Pe-pero..._ – Agregó Juvia casi en un susurro.

– _E-e-e-es cierto... yo-yo olvidé que tenía algo que hacer... dejaré esto por aquí_ – dijo Erza dejando la bolsa en el suelo a su lado y dando dos pasos antes de detenerse y agregar – _Me alegro de que hayan arreglado las cosas._

Una vez se hubo alejado, compitiendo en velocidad con Jet, me dirigí a cerrar la puerta, mientras Juvia se agachaba tras la encimera para que no la viesen desde fuera.

– _Bueno, supongo que ahora no tendremos que salir a por comida_ – dije llevando la bolsa que había dejado Erza a la encimera y rodear la misma para llegar junto a Juvia – _lo cual me deja más tiempo para estar contigo_ – Estaba agachada y miraba el suelo perdida.

– _¿Gray-sama, está seguro de que quiere seguir con Juvia?_ – preguntó después de un largo rato de silencio.

– _Sí..._ – le indiqué sentándome en el suelo a un costado de ella y poniendo mis piernas una a cada lado suyo.

– _¿Aunque Juvia ya no pueda tener hijos?_ – Dijo repentinamente.

– _Bueno, en primer lugar, no sabemos todavía si eso será así y, en segundo lugar, no estoy contigo por esa razón, estoy contigo porque me gusta estar contigo, porque hiciste un cambio en mi vida y..._ – cuando me di cuenta de lo desenfadado y claro que estaba siendo respecto a lo que sentía y pensaba con ella noté que al fin había conseguido aquello que había querido al inicio: poder hablar con libertad con ella – _no puedo creer que esté hablando así_...

– _A Juvia le alegra... preferiría saber que aún puede ser madre... pero le alegra que Gray-sama esté aún aquí._ – dijo sentándose, pasando sus piernas por sobre una de las mías y recargándose en mi pecho.

– _Tranquila... hay tiempo..._ – dije abrazándola – _no pienso irme a ningún lugar... lo que me recuerda que debo ayudarte a vestir para que vayamos a por tus cosas_ – dije cargándola y parándome del piso para llevarla de vuelta a la habitación.

Fue extraño vestirla en lugar de desvestirla, pero la acompañé en todo el proceso... en la comida, en el empacar las cosas (a escondidas de las demás chicas) en deshacerse del merchandise (fue difícil que se despegara de algunas cosas que había almacenado, pero traté de convencerla de que ahora tendría al Gray real y logré un par de victorias) y, antes que anocheciera, ya la había ayudado a trasladarse a vivir conmigo.

Hubo noches difíciles, en las que lloraba amargamente antes de dormir, cuando algún pensamiento doloroso la embargaba, pero de la misma forma he disfrutado de dulces mañanas a su lado.

Los primeros meses no dejé que fuese a hacer misiones y me encargué de generar y guardar recursos por ambos, pero odiaba esos días que la dejaba sola... sabía, además, que mantener a un mago sin trabajar es matar su espíritu, por lo cual comenzamos a hacer misiones juntos nuevamente, de a poco, hasta ahora.

Ahora se le ha hecho tarde... se supone que nos encontraríamos en el parque de la salida sur, luego de que se juntara con Lucy (ahora le tiene más confianza, al parecer) pero aún no llega. Se supone que vendríamos aquí a despedir a aquel hijo que perdimos sin llegar a conocer... ambos lo hemos sufrido a nuestra manera, pero el festival anterior no estábamos preparados para participar de esta ceremonia... esta vez vendríamos aquí para cerrar esta etapa que, aunque dolorosa, nos ha servido para crecer juntos.

– _Gray-sama_ – dice una vocecita a mis espaldas que me resuena hasta el fondo...

– _Juvia_ – le respondo dándome vuelta para mirarla... y deberían haberle prohibido verse así... me encanta como se ve de blanco.

– _Gray-sama, Juvia no quería hacerlo esperar, pero Lucy-san insistió en venir y demoró en estar preparada._

– _¿Y dónde está?_ – digo mirando tras de ella, porque no se ve a nadie más cerca.

– _Se quedó con Natsu-san más atrás_ – dijo bajando la cabeza.

– _Ya veo..._ – Mi voz interna comienza a decirme que está molesta porque pregunté por Lucy así que entorno los ojos y la atraigo hacia mí – _¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos?_

– _¡Gray-sama, eso es insensible!_ – dice en un puchero.

– _¡Juvia, ya sé cuánto tiempo! ¡Sólo, dímelo! quiero que tú también lo recuerdes_ – Porque no importa cuánto tiempo pase, ese tipo de actitudes suyas siguen sacándome de quicio.

– _Un año y dos meses..._ – dice casi en un susurro.

– _Exacto... y contando... ¿Y hace cuánto que vivimos juntos?_

– _Cumplimos un año hace poco..._ – dice mecánicamente en tono plano.

– _¿Entonces, por qué sigues dudando?_ – Le pregunto, abrazándola.

– _Porque Juvia no puede creer todavía que Gray-sama la haya escogido..._

 _– No tenía nada que escoger._ – Me acerco a su oído para agregar – _Nunca tuviste competencia, realmente... Excepto mi propia testarudez._ – La siento sonreír en mi pecho y se aleja levemente para mirarme.

– _Lo amo, Gray-sama._

– _Y yo a ti_ – respondo acercándome a besarle, pero un sonidito agudo y femenino me distrae de mi objetivo

– _Se gusssssstan_ – Sí, es Lucy, enrollando su lengua, seguida de Natsu y Happy. – _Chicos, no deseamos interrumpir, pero la ceremonia ya va a comenzar y los vimos distraídos._

– _Ya vamos._ – les indico dándole una nueva mirada a Juvia, la cual parece avergonzada y mira al piso, por lo que tomo su mentón para que me mire – _¿Estás lista?_

 _– Sí..._

Tomo su mano y después de una breve plegaria, vamos en una lenta procesión hasta el río. Juvia se prende a mi brazo, apegada como siempre, una vez llegamos allí. Ya muchas linternas han sido liberadas por la gente del pueblo, para guiar las almas que no encuentran su rumbo. Las linternas son llevadas por los cauces, iluminándolo todo... Es una dura despedida, el dejar ir una de ellas con nuestros deseos, pero se supone que esto nos ayudará a dar un nuevo significado a lo que hemos vivido... Realmente espero que así sea.

– _¿Quieres ir a casa?_ – pregunto a Juvia una vez que nuestra linterna se ha perdido de vista.

– _Sí, Gray-sama... ha sido un día difícil y Juvia quiere volver a casa_. – a casa... me gusta que ya no diga "su" casa, como antes...

Ha estado más cansada de lo normal los últimos días, al igual que cuando se embarazó... pero no quiero suponer nada aún. Es muy pronto todavía para sacar conclusiones y prefiero pensar que es agotamiento emocional producto de este festival. Aunque, esta vez, no me molestaría tanto como antes... ha sido un tema tan recurrente los últimos meses que la idea de ser padre ya no me es tan indeseable, aunque definitivamente creo que terminaré malcriando a cualquier criatura que crezca con nosotros... a pesar de ello preferiría que fuese en algunos años más, para disfrutar un poco más de viajar y hacer misiones lejos, y conocer otros lugares...

– _Gray-sama, está muy callado..._ – dice Juvia colgada de mi brazo.

– _Sí, pero no es nada de qué preocuparse. Sólo pensaba en nosotros..._

– _¿Algo en particular?_ – Un recuerdo intrusivo viene a mi mente.

– _Sí, me preguntaba ¿te arrepientes de haberme propuesto escabullirme contigo en esa fiesta?_ – Aquella fiesta lejos de Magnolia, donde habían costumbres tan distintas y donde todo comenzó.

– _No..._ – dice tranquila y sin chistar – _Juvia se alegra de haberlo hecho._

– _¿Te gustaría repetir la experiencia?_ – digo pensando en viajar juntos a aquel lugar nuevamente... quizás bailar...

 _– Sí, a Juvia le gustaría..._ – Para un par de segundos y mira en todas direcciones antes de escaparse de mí – _Sígame, Gray-sama._

Adoro esa frase y me deja estancado un par de segundos mientras siento como se enciende algo en mí con los recuerdos de esa noche. Es sólo un oscuro callejón, de los muchos de Magnolia, pero igualmente miro en todas las direcciones antes de seguirla... siempre.


End file.
